Shibusen Chronicles Returns
by AzaRose
Summary: Secuela de Shibusen Chronicles. ¿Como acabará el compromiso de Soul? ¿Como se tomará la gente que estos dos hayan acabado juntos? ¿Es posible que la aventura acabe en EL ALTAR? SXM Habrá Lemmon u.u obviamente
1. Prologo

¡Buenas de nuevo!

Ya está aquí la secuela de Shibusen Chronicles.

Antes de nada, explicaré como va a funcionar esto. No voy a actualizar tan a menudo como en la primera parte por varias razones: a) no hay tantos capítulos como en el anterior entrega pero serán más largos, b) No tengo tanto tiempo. Estoy de exámenes y Derecho Penal requiere estudio y c) Esta historia aun no tiene final definido. Así que es una manera de dar tiempo a mi imaginación a que saque algo original de la chistera y no haceros esperar a vosotros.

Actualizaré cada semana. Sobre el finde. Intentaré mantener una regularidad. Cuando lleguen capis críticos (en plan, lemmon o cosas así) habrá un aviso (eso no lo voy a cambiar).

Y ya dejo de escribir, disfrutad ^^

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, bla, bla, bla, bla….

* * *

Prologo:

Última oportunidad, una única estocada más. O ella o él. Todo se decidía en su último cazador de demonios.

Una luz la cegó y la devolvió a la realidad. Abrió los ojos pesadamente. Estaba en la enfermería (para variar). Había soñado con los últimos momentos de su batalla contra el Kishin Ashura. Había agotado todas sus energías en aquel combate y ahora estaba postrada en la cama sin siquiera ánimo para levantarse. Su cuerpo no respondía a los mensajes que le daba el cerebro.

Miró por la ventana. Ahora el cielo era azul y limpio. Ya no había locura y todo el mundo volvía a la normalidad.

-¡Makaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Papi ha venido a verte el primero! ¡Buenos diaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! –Spirit entró saltando de alegría a la enfermaría.

Bueno…a la normalidad propia de Shibusen.

-Papá… -dijo Maka sin muchas ganas –deja de dar por culo que estoy cansada y aun tengo ganas de dormir…

-No te preocupes, papi vigilará que nadie, especialmente esa estúpida guadaña, interrumpa el descanso de mi hijita.

-¿No deberías irte acostumbrando? Hace más de un año que salimos juntos… -murmuró Maka.

-Pero, pero… -Spirit empezó a hacer pucheritos

-Tu hija tiene razón. Ya no es ninguna niña y tampoco es que empezaran a salir ayer. –Kami entró en la enfermaría. –Buenos días Maka.

-Buenos días mamá. –le sonrió

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Sigo cansada… -suspiró

-Bueno… a ver cuando te recuperas y me haces abuela ya de una vez.

-¡Kami-chan! –se sorprendió Spirit

-Mamá… -lo dijo con un tono de "otra vez con lo mismo" -¿no decías que eras demasiado joven para ser abuela?

-Ya, sí, bueno. Pero es que esta mañana he visto unas fotos tuyas de cuando eras una bebé y me han entrado ganas de volver a cuidar de uno. ¡Eras tan kawaii! (N/A: Para quien no lo sepa, kawaii significa "mono/a" y no "que guay" XD)

-No te preocupes Kami-chan… Eso lo arreglamos en una noche, no, ahora mismo. –dijo Spirit cogiéndola de la cintura seductoramente.

Kami le sonrió pícaramente y antes de que se diera cuenta le metió un rodillazo en toda la entrepierna y estaba gimoteando de dolor en el suelo.

-Qué pena después de eso dudo que seas fértil. Tendré que buscar otro candidato…

-Buenos días –Soul apareció por la puerta de la enfermaría.

-¡Tu! Ni te atrevas a ponerle un dedo a mi niña. –lo amenazó Spirit aun desde el suelo.

Kami lo agarró de la camisa arrastrándolo por el suelo mientras se acercaba al chico.

-Guadaña Mortal Soul Eater, tienes encomendada una misión de alta importancia y suma delicadeza –Soul abrió la boca para protestar. Quería decirle que él no se iba a ninguna parte sin Maka pero Kami lo interrumpió. –Te encomiendo la misión de hacerme abuela ¡YA! Aprovecha que Maka está débil y no se puede defender. ¡Lo quiero para ayer!

Dicho lo pertinente Kami se fue de la enfermería arrastrando por el suelo a Spirit.

-¿Qué le ha picado a tu madre? –preguntó Soul algo alucinado

-Nada. Dice que ha visto fotos mías de cuando era bebé y que le han entrado ganas de cuidar de otro pequeñajo…

-A mi no me importaría hacerle un favor a tu madre…

-¿En qué sentido has dicho eso? –preguntó Maka levantando una ceja

-Creía que ya lo sabías… como Guadaña Mortal he de obedecer toda orden de un superior… -el chico se aproximó a ella peligrosamente.

-Soul Eater ni se te ocurra. Aun me quedan fuerzas para dejarte inconsciente.

Soul la besó haciéndola callar.

-¿En serio creías que iba a atacarte aquí?

-¿He de recordarte que fuiste tú el que dijo que quería "mancillar un piano" y que por eso lo acabamos haciendo en el aula de música?

-Cierto. Una gran experiencia que algún día hemos de repetir.

* * *

Bueno… parece que Kami tiene ganas de ser abuela XD

Como ya dije en el anterior fic: se aceptan sugerencias de cosas que podrían pasar, anécdotas varias, críticas constructivas y demases. Que si no salen en este fic… posiblemente me inspiren para algún otro ^^

Y ahora LA noticia: Norma Comics publicará el manga de SE en España. El primer tomo saldrá en Setiembre! Y yo sin espacio en la estantería T^T

Por cierto: para cuando salga en capitulo de este mes de SE… no dudéis en spoilearme. Lo habría mirado yo misma… pero no tengo valor suficiente. Espero no tener que organizar un viajecito a Japón para matar a cierto autor de manga…

Que paséis un buen día!

PD: Sorry por las faltas de ortografía, entre que son mi cruz y el corrector no tiene ganas de currar como es debido…


	2. Cartas y gamberradas

Aquí está el capítulo de la semana. Gracias por los reviews, le hacen a una un poco más feliz ^^

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, bla, bla, bla, bla (Su leyenda empezó en el siglo doce…)

* * *

Cap1: Cartas y gamberradas.

Una semana más tarde, Stein le concedió el alta médica y pudo volver a casa. Pese que aun se sentía algo cansada, Nygus le dijo que eso era normal. A ella le costaría recuperar toda la energía perdida pero que poco a poco notaria mejoría.

Soul dejó la correspondencia encima de la mesa y se fue a la cocina a por algo de beber. Maka se dejó caer en el sofá y cogió una de las cartas. Iba dirigida a ambos y venia de Shibusen.

-¿Algo nuevo? –preguntó Soul sentándose a su lado.

-No te va a gustar.

-¿Por?

-Otra fiesta. Para celebrar la caída de Ashura. Además estamos obligados a ir. Pone que nos darán una mención especial.

-Claaaaro, en eso mismo estaba yo pensando –dijo sarcástico

-Quizás dejan que nos vayamos después de la mención… -Maka miró las cartas restantes. –Esta es para ti. Creo que es de tu hermano.

Soul la abrió. Decía así:

"Queridos Soul y Maka:

Sois geniales. Salváis el mundo y salís vivos. Sois mejores que los superhéroes de los cómics XD. Espero que Maka se recupere pronto. No se merece ser la única que está en cama.

Y por fin, la noticia que todo el mundo ha estado esperando desde que nos casamos Lilian y yo: esperamos nuestro primer hijo para medianos de primavera ^/^ Ya os llamaré cuando nazca y podréis venirlo a ver siempre que queráis.

A ver cuando me das una alegría hermanito y me dices que os casáis. Ni se te ocurra "olvidarte" de tu hermano mayor que te conozco. Pero confío en Maka, ella si se acordará de mi U.U

Un abrazo muy fuerte a los dos (también de parte de Lilian y el bebé)

Wes

PD: Ahora que habéis derrotado a ese tal Ashura, será mejor que os andéis con cuidado. Solo espero que papá no se entere de ello, ya que si Maka tampoco corre peligro, le importará poco que tu y ella estéis saliendo y podría volver con lo del compromiso. Suerte a los dos."

-Así que vas a ser tío, Soul-kun –murmuró Blair en su forma gatuna.

-Eso parece… Seré el tío más cool del mundo –rió -¿A que sí Maka?

Pero no hubo respuesta de ningún tipo. La chica se había quedado dormida en el hombro de Soul y no se había enterado de nada. Se la quedó mirando durante un rato. Ya hacía un año que salían y las habían visto de todo los colores. Spirit, en cuanto se enteró se abalanzó sobre él como un tigre hambriento sobre su presa, gracias a Kami y Maka que sigue vivo. Las burlas de Black Star que duraron poco cuando se le escapó que él y Tsubaki salían juntos y las preguntas embarazosas y descaradas de Liz "¿Lo habéis hecho ya?, ¿Maka, cuanto le mide a Soul?" a lo que Black Star respondió que él era el que la tenía más grande porque él era el Dios más grande del universo y que su polla no iba a ser menos.

Pero quien lo pasó más mal fue Maka. La pobre tuvo que lidiar más de diez veces durante la primera semana con las fangirls que acechaban a Soul. Cartas amenazadoras, la taquilla reventada, sus libros esparcidos por el suelo, rotos y garabateados, insultos, zancadillas y putadas varias en los vestidores, lavabos y en la cafetería. Se hacía la valiente y jamás mostró que todo eso le doliera hasta que Tsubaki se cabreó y junto con Liz y Patty la defendieron en las duchas. La hoja oscura le dijo a Maka que el único capaz de parar aquello era Soul de la misma manera que ella había hecho parar a su padre. Pero la rubia era demasiado orgullosa así que tuvo que hacer de chivata y habló con él para que hiciera algo al respecto. La situación no paró definitivamente hasta que Soul, harto de todo aquello, agarró del cuello a una de las chicas en la cafetería y encastándola contra la pared dijo en voz alta, no solo para ella, que como se enterara de que volvía a pasar algún altercado semejante él mismo se encargaría de la autora y que se le quitarían las ganas de volverlo a intentar.

A él también le llagaban cartas de los admiradores de Maka que no les hacía ninguna gracia que hubieran acabado juntos pero como la mayoría de ellos o eran más pequeños que él o no eran aún Guadañas Mortales no tenían suficientes huevos para hacer algo más.

Pero si la cosa acabara ahí… Después de la boda de Wes, empezaron a llegar a casa cartas de la familia Wright. Al principio ambos pensaron que serían cartas de Phoebe o de sus padres pidiendo que reconsiderara la negativa de Soul a casarse con la hija pequeña de la familia, pero resulta que el remitente de las cartas era William quien intentaba flirtear con Maka por correspondencia. Al albino le dieron ganas de enviarle una carta con una bomba para que le petara en la cara y las manos. Así no podría ni escribir cartas ni volver a ver a SU Maka nunca jamás, pero la rubia lo tranquilizó y fue ella la que le envió una carta de vuelta diciéndole, al principio muy cortésmente y más tarde algo borde, contundente y directa, que rechazaba de lleno cualquier proposición que viniera de él y que la dejara en paz. Pero William debía ser imbécil porque volvió a escribir diciendo que eso que decía Maka solo era una tapadera pero que en realidad estaba loca por él.

Encima de la mesa había una carta de esas. No la abrió. Es más, apartó las demás cartas y puso sus zapatos llenos de barro justo encima de la carta dejándola hecha un asco.

-Cómete el barro de mis zapatos, gilipollas –dijo Soul a la carta de William como dejando claro quién era el único que podía flirtear con Maka.

* * *

No pude resistirme y acabé leyendo el capi 75. Y a Giriko le debo una, ha intentado violar a Maka y gracias a eso Soul la ha salvado ^^ Pero que monoooooooooooooooooo. ¡Si es que me lo comía!

Ejem, bueno, volvamos a la normalidad. Como ya he acabado los exámenes (fieshta!), es posible (no lo garantizo, ya que la gente se preocupará muy mucho de mantenerme a mi ocupada), que pueda actualizar más seguido –pero no cada día- y si Dios quiere inspirarme, acabé el fic y si lo acabó actualizaré más seguido seguro.

Gracias por seguir el fic de la primera parte, los One-shots y esta secuela ^^ Me emociona ver los mensajes de fanfiction en el mail ^^


	3. ¡Es una fieshta!

Otro fin de semana y otro capitulo. Disfrutadlo ^^

Disclaimer: SE no es mio y bla, bla, bla, bla, bla…

* * *

Cap2: ¡Es una fieshta!

Liz convocó una reunión femenina urgente. Liz los arrastró hasta la calle comercial. Y Liz eligió vestido de fiesta para ella… y las demás. Las protestas de Soul se escuchaban por toda la tienda.

-¡Ni te imaginas que Maka vaya _así_!

-¡Pero si se ve genial!

-Y no te lo reprocho. –Dijo sonrojándose ligeramente –Pero, ¿Qué te costaría buscarle uno un poco más largo?

-Este es el que le queda bien, tal y como está.

-Que Maka no va así

-Que te digo que sí.

-¡YA BASTA! –Gritó Maka que estaba en medio de ambos -¡Me pondré lo que me dé la gana a MÍ!

Entró en el vestuario, se cambió de ropa y salió de la tienda hecha una furia. Cuando salieron de la tienda Maka estaba sentada en un banco comiendo takoyakis con toda la felicidad del mundo. A ella no le gustaba el pescado, pero el pulpo no era pescado ¿o sí?

Siguieron mirando ropa hasta que fue hora de irse para casa porque las tiendas cerraban.

Un par de días más tarde llegó la gran noche… para todos.

Soul la esperaba impaciente en la entrada de casa con la moto a punto. Le había dicho que fuera bajando. Y Maka seguía sin bajar. Una vez más (era la décima ya) metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó una cajita de terciopelo negro. La abrió y comprobó que el contenido seguía ahí tal y como lo había revisado cinco minutos antes. Guardó la cajita y tamborileó el manillar con los dedos impacientándose. Por fin la puerta se abrió.

Maka llevaba un vestido sencillo de seda y gasa de color verde. Los tirantes se le entrecruzaban en la espalda que estaba un poco descubierta y la falda le llegaba a las rodillas. Soul se la quedó mirando embobado hasta que reaccionó a la voz de la chica.

-¿Qué? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño toda sonrojada.

-Na-nada. –Contestó volviendo a la realidad –Anda sube que llegaremos tarde.

La técnico se acomodó detrás de Soul y éste, después de suspirar para intentar calmar los nervios, arrancó la moto dirección Shibusen.

Nada más llegar a la sala de fiestas Maka fue raptada por Liz y Patty que la arrastraron hasta los baños y la cambiaron de ropa a la fuerza.

-¡¿Por qué? –Dijo Maka intentando defenderse -¡¿No os dije que me pondría lo que me diera la gana?

-Ya lo sabemos, pero esta ocasión es especial e ibas muy guapa, pero ahora irás aún más guapa.

-¡No pienso salir así!

-Tienes que estar presente para tu mención ¿recuerdas? Además solo será esta noche…

Una vez acabaron de cambiarla Liz y Patty la devolvieron a la sala de fiestas donde Shinigami-sama ya les estaba llamando.

-Etto… ¿Soul, Maka? ¿Podríais subir por favor?

-Yo no subo. –Maka intentó escapar pero de nuevo Liz la arrastró hasta la tarima donde no tuvo más remedio que subir.

Soul mató con la mirada a Liz mientras esta le devolvía una sonrisa triunfante en cuanto vio como había vestido a la chica. Liz había comprado el vestido que le había hecho probar a Maka en el tienda sin decir nada a nadie para luego cambiarla una vez llegaran a la fiesta.

En sí, el vestido era bonito. De color negro, en terciopelo muy fino y suave. Se sujetaba al cuello con una fina gargantilla y las mangas eran de gasa negra translúcida. Juntamente con el toque de que le habían dejado el pelo suelto y algo rizado le daba un aspecto maduro y estaba rematadamente guapa. El problema era de cintura para abajo: la falda, junto con el volante de gasa que adornaba el final del vestido le llegaban a mitad del muslo y era demasiado sencillo que alguien pudiera ver lo que había debajo si ella se agachaba o saltaba.

Además, eso atraía las miradas de los demás chicos y a eso Soul le repateaba.

-Gracias a vosotros dos, el mundo ha sido liberado de la locura de Ashura. –Les felicitó Shinigami-sama –Eso no significa que ya se hayan acabado las batallas. Habrá más enemigos que intenten lo mismo… Pero debido a que incluso yo, en su día, no fui capaz de derrotarlo, os asciendo a técnico y arma de cuatro estrellas.

Después de unos momentos de asombro general, la sala entera empezó a aplaudir. En un rincón Spirit lloraba a moco tendido de felicidad mientras que Stein y Kami sonreían satisfechos y aplaudían con los demás.

Maka se encontraba desconcertada de pie en el escenario sin saber que decir o que hacer. Miró a su madre quien le sonrió y le asintió con la cabeza en señal de "ambos os lo merecéis con creces". La rubia pareció reaccionar y sonrió ampliamente mientras regresaba la mirada hacia Shinigami-sama y con una reverencia le daba las gracias.

El dios de la muerte dio la orden de que empezara la fiesta y los recién ascendidos se reunieron con el grupo para brindar.

-Felicidades Soul-kun, Maka –les felicitó Kami con una sonrisa.

-Sí, lo habéis hecho muy bien. –Stein se aproximó al grupo

-Stein-sensei… ¿Cómo se encuentra Chrona? –preguntó Maka

-Bueno… por ahora estable. Es posible que en breve pueda incorporarse al colegio aunque sería bueno no quitarle el ojo de encima.

Maka sonrió aliviada. Desde la muerte de Medusa estuvieron buscando a Chrona desesperadamente por ser una persona especialmente propensa a dejarse dominar por la locura. Cuando dieron con su paradero, la dejaron encerrada por un tiempo ya que la locura se había extendido peligrosamente y la chica era muy vulnerable a ella.

Realmente las pasaron canutas todos cuando la locura de Ashura se descontroló pero afortunadamente no pasó nada grave y pudieron salir todos vivos de esa. Ahora que Ashura había muerto y la locura se había disipado, tenían a Chrona en observación e intentaban devolverle la memoria.

La iluminación era tenue y la música marcaba el compás de las parejas que habían empezado a bailar.

-Estooo… ¿Kami-chan? –Preguntó Spirit que estaba detrás de su ex mujer a una distancia prudencial. La mujer se giró a verlo -¿Te apetecería… bailar un rato conmigo?

Hoy era el día de las sorpresas. Los ascienden a técnico y arma de cuatro estrellas y Spirit le pide bailar a Kami. ¿Qué sería lo siguiente? ¿Kid se volvería simétrico?

Todos se quedaron anonadados. Y Kami no podía hacer más que pestañear incrédula hasta que consiguió reaccionar.

-¡Stein-sempai! Prepara el quirófano ¡rápido! Creo que Spirit ha sufrido una fuerte contusión cerebral y si se muere Shinigami-sama se quedará sin arma.

-Kami-chan –Stein le puso una mano en el hombro tranquilizándola –creo que esta vez lo dice en serio… ¿Qué tal si le das una oportunidad? –Kami empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia. –En serio…

La mujer suspiró algo apesadumbrada.

-Está bien… pero te aviso –apuntó a su ex marido con un dedo acusador –como intentes algo raro, Soul-kun pasará a ser la nueva guadaña de Shinigami-sama.

Spirit asintió con la cabeza y caballerosamente llevó a Kami de la mano hasta la pista de baile donde la cogió suavemente de la cintura y empezaron a moverse al ritmo de la música.

-Bueno, supongo que cada cual tendrá su final feliz –dijo Stein dándole una calada a su cigarrillo mientras se retiraba.

Al poco rato, Black Star ya estaba devorando ávidamente todo aquello comestible que encontrara encima de la mesa mientras, Kid se tomaba una copa, Patty ayudaba a Black Star a vaciar la comida y Liz intentaba seducir algún hombre de por ahí. Maka charlaba animadamente con Ox sobre algún asunto aburridísimo seguro.

Soul miraba su copa. La movía nervioso sumido en sus propios pensamientos mientras los dedos de la otra mano jugueteaban con la cajita dándole vueltas dentro del bolsillo.

-Ei, señor de cuatro estrellas, ¿Cómo va? –Harvar se acercó a Soul sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

-Bien, ¿y a ti?

-No me puedo quejar. –Esbozó un intento de sonrisa –Ayer descubrí un lunar en la nuca de Jackie.

-¿No se lo habías visto nunca? La nuca es un lugar bastante visible, si me dijeras en otro sitio…

-Jackie lleva el pelo suelto por lo que es difícil ver nada detrás de él. Esa es la ventaja de poder bañarse juntos. ¿Y tú qué tal?

-Estoy pensando seriamente comprar un sofá más grande…

-Eso con el sillón no pasa pero se está estrecho. En la bañera o la ducha os lo pasaríais bien con el agua y el jabón… O la mesa de la cocina.

-¿La mesa de la cocina? ¿Para eso no es mejor la cama?

-Bueno… digamos que la mesa de la cocina ofrece otras ventajas. –Soul alzó las cejas en señal de que no entendía –Va a ser difícil acariciarla pero puedes coger más empuje… y llegas más lejos.

A Soul le brillaron los ojos ante la perspectiva.

-Un día has de decirme de donde sacas todo eso…

-De un lugar llamado biblioteca.

-¡¿La del colegio? –preguntó sorprendido ya que jamás imaginaria algo así de ese lugar

-No. La que está en la calle comercial.

-Un día iré a echar un vistazo… Ahora tengo otro problema más urgente.

-¿Y se llama? –Soul miró a su alrededor y se aseguró de que nadie, especialmente Maka, estuviera mirando o escuchando y sacó la cajita de su bolsillo para que la viera Harvar -¿Es lo que pienso que es?

-Supongo que sí.

-Os deseo lo mejor tío. –dijo dándole una palmada amistosa en la espalda.

-Sí, bueno, nadie sabe nada. Ni siquiera Maka. Quería pedírselo esta noche pero… no sé muy bien cómo.

-La música es lo tuyo. Quizás en la pista de baile te inspiras…

Soul reflexionó unos instantes sosteniendo la caja en la mano. La estrechó fuerte antes de asentir con la cabeza.

-Tienes razón. Gracias tío, no sé qué haría si no me echaras una mano de vez en cuando…

-De nada, hombre. Hay que ayudarse.

Soul se guardó la caja en su bolsillo una vez más y fue a encontrarse con Maka. Ox había sacado a bailar a Kim así que estaba sola tomando una copa mientras miraba la pista. Estaba despreocupadamente sexy apoyada en la mesa con las piernas cruzadas y los labios aun mojados de la bebida. El chico carraspeó para intentar deshacer el nudo de su garganta y hacerse notar mientras seguía la mirada de Maka. Estaba observando a sus padres bailar.

-Parece que el pervertido de tu padre aun no ha hecho ninguna burrada…

-Eso parece… Algo raro en mi padre. –dijo frunciendo el ceño desconfiando.

-Quizás esté madurando… -sugirió el albino

-Un poco tarde para eso ¿no? –rió

Soul se encogió de hombros. La iluminación pareció atenuarse más y empezó a escucharse una música lenta perfecta para bailarla en pareja.

-Es raro… Esta vez no me has arrastrado a bailar.

-Bueno… sé que no te gusta así que…

-Si eso siempre te ha importado un pimiento… ¿no será que te has aburrido de bailar conmigo? –preguntó medio bromeando pero con una pizca de temor.

-No… pero últimamente no tengo demasiadas ganas de hacer nada, ya lo sabes.

-Bueno… pues hoy te sacaré yo a bailar. –la cogió de la mano y la llevó hasta la pista –Y hay algo de lo que has dicho que es mentira: no es que no me guste bailar, es que solo me gusta bailar contigo pero tardé un poco en descubrirlo.

Maka sonrió mientras rodeaba con su brazo el cuello de Soul. Estuvieron bailando un buen rato durante el cual el albino pudo pasar por todas las fases de nerviosismo posibles: se sintió bien y tranquilo al estar cerca de Maka, empezó a pensar como entrarle el tema, se puso algo nervioso porque ninguna idea le gustaba, se puso aun más nervioso al pensar que ella pudiera sentir su nerviosismo y preguntar…

Maka se había dado cuenta de que estaba distraído. Alguna cosa debía estar rondándole por la cabeza. Ella era de pregunta directa pero sabía que antes de nada debía llamar su atención. Y no se le ocurrió otra manera que besarlo. Al chico se le rompieron los pensamientos.

-¿Ya has vuelto a Shibusen?

-Contigo –dijo sonriendo antes de devolverle el beso.

* * *

Antes de nada, el hecho que Harvar aconseje a Soul sobre temas… ejemintimosejem… viene de un fic que ya he mencionado con anterioridad: "Preguntas" de Tina.503. Me pareció una idea divertida.

Bueno, como se ha visto, Chrona ha sido mencionada (en un par de ocasiones quizás?). Chrona no jugará un papel importante (al menos por ahora) y tampoco habrá un Kidd X Chrona (admito que puede llegar a ser una pareja divertida y que si no, Kidd queda un poco abandonado pero no acabo de ver como esos dos personajes acaban de pegar. En este fic al menos no serán pareja… por ahora.)

Espero haber aclarado dudas y si siguen surgiendo, preguntad ^^

Hasta la semana que viene!


	4. Luces, cámara, ACCIÓN!

Buenas ^^

Aquí la resolución del capi anterior. Disfrutadlo!

Disclaimer: SE no me pertenece y bla, bla, bla, bla…

* * *

Cap3: Luces, cámara, ACCIÓN.

A unos metros de los dos tortolitos, Spirit olvidaba que estaba haciendo el mejor papel de "marido" que había hecho nunca y estalló queriendo ir a estrangular a Soul por estarse besando con su hijita.

Demasiado pegados, demasiado rato bailando y demasiado rato besándose. ¡DEMASIADO! Y él como Guadaña Mortal de Shinigami-sama y padre de la chica no podía dejar pasar eso impunemente. El culpable cumpliría condena a la vieja usanza: colgado del techo y a latigazos.

Kami lo retenía para que no saltara encima de su presa pero tuvo que voltearse a ver qué era eso que ponía a su ex marido en ese estado. En cuanto lo vio le saltaron chispas de los ojos de la emoción. Se les veía tan tiernos… y para que nada ni nadie estropeara ese momento golpeó a Spirit con una de las bandejas que llevaban los camareros dejándolo inconsciente. Se lo llevó arrastrando hasta un rincón oscuro para que nadie se percatara de su cuerpo inerte como quien pretende esconder un cadáver.

Soul y Maka se separaron por falta de aire. Ya no bailaban se habían quedado inmóviles en mitad de la pista mirándose sin saber qué decir.

-Estooo… Maka, hay algo que quería decirte… -Soul rompió el hielo algo nervioso y sin tener un plan mental pero decidió tirar adelante y que fuera lo que Dios quisiera. Mientras estaba jugueteando con la cajita que había medio sacado del bolsillo.

Con su vista de lince, Kami no perdía detalle y viendo cómo iban las cosas se emocionó y cogiendo a Marie, que se había acercado a preguntar por Spirit, se la llevó dónde se controlaba la iluminación.

-¿En serio Soul-kun se lo pedirá? –preguntó Marie sin quitarles ojo de encima.

-No puede ser otra cosa Marie-sempai… -Kami empezó a tocar botones aquí y allí pero no producían el efecto que ella quería. -¡¿Cómo coño funciona esto, carajo?

-Kami-chan… ¿Qué pretendes hacer? –Azusa apareció desde las sombras por detrás de ellas brillándole las gafas.

Kami y Marie sintieron un escalofrío recorrer sus espaldas.

-Tan solo quería iluminar más a Soul-kun y Maka… bueno, más bien pretendía dejar el resto más a oscuras porque si no, ellos se percatarían del cambio de iluminación y…

-Si lo que quieres conseguir es un efecto de teatro de escena estilo Romeo y Julieta, has de… -Azusa empezó a pulsar botones a la velocidad del rayo y en un plis plas la sala de baile estaba prácticamente a oscuras a excepción de un único foco que iluminaba a la feliz pareja pero era lo suficiente tenue como para que ninguno de los dos se hubiese dado cuenta.

-¡Eres un genio! –Dijo Kami abrazando a Azusa –Era exactamente lo que quería.

-¿No hay peligro de que Spirit-sempai despierte y arruine el momento? –preguntó Marie

-No te preocupes, eso está solucionado… -sonrió Kami

Volviendo a la pista de baile…

Soul estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y ni uno ni otro se habían percatado de la jugarreta de Kami.

-Esto es para ti. –dijo finalmente alargándole la cajita.

Maka la abrió algo temblorosa y quedó en shock en cuanto vio su contenido. Un hermoso anillo de plata con un diamante del tamaño de una perla mediana que brillaba con la luz de la sala. La chica se había quedado con la boca abierta y no era capaz de articular palabra.

Viendo que ella no decía nada, Soul se pudo aun más nervioso pensando que quizás debía haber esperado un poco más…

-¿Te gusta? –Maka asintió levemente con la cabeza y Soul sonrió satisfecho. –Quiero que lo lleves aquí.

Lo sacó de la cajita y tomándole la mano izquierda se lo puso en el dedo corazón. Encajó perfectamente, parecía hecho especialmente para ella.

Maka seguía sin decir nada, tan solo respiraba entrecortadamente mirándose el anillo en el dedo. Soul tomó aire.

-¿Te… -volvió a tomar aire porque parecía que le costaba respirar –te gustaría casarte conmigo?

El aire viajó libre, el nudo de la garganta se había deshecho y ahora se notaba más ligero y menos nervioso. Solo con una punzada en el pecho que esperaba la respuesta de la chica.

Movió la cabeza arriba y abajo, afirmativamente, le sonrió ampliamente, se abrazó a su cuello y recuperó el habla.

-Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí. Claro que sí. –Y por último se lanzó a sus labios y lo besó como si quisiera comérselo.

Toda la tensión acumulada desapareció de golpe y tan repentinamente que Soul tenía miedo de caer al suelo porque sus piernas quizás no aguantarían. La estrechó fuerte contra él al tiempo que le correspondía al beso. No quería que Maka se separara de él jamás.

El oxigeno otra vez les jugó una mala pasada y tuvieron que separarse para no morir ahogados. Se sonrieron sin dejar de mirarse y entonces se escuchó un sollozo que les devolvió a la realidad.

Miraron a su alrededor. La sala entera a oscuras, ellos en el centro de la pista iluminados por un foco. Habían sido el centro de atención durante todo el rato y todo el mundo se había enterado que se habían prometido. Soul y Maka aun en el centro sin ser capaces de moverse, se sonrojaron a más no poder, parecían hierros incandescentes.

A su alrededor, las fangirls, que se habían conformado hasta la fecha con que salieran juntos pero que aun albergaban esperanzas de que Soul la dejara, estallaron a lagrimas y sollozos al percatarse de que ya sí que no tenían posibilidad alguna mientras maldecían a Maka simplemente por ser ella.

Ox retenía a Kim que se había emocionado al ver el pedrusco que la rubia llevaba en el dedo diciendo "¡¿Pero tú sabes cuánto vale eso?"

Patty no demasiado lejos de ellos gravándolo todo con una cámara por orden de Liz quien no podía sostenerla porque se había puesto a llorar como si estuviera viendo una telenovela. Cogiendo un plano genérico estaba Kid también con una cámara bajo amenaza de mover todos los muebles de la casa si no lo hacía.

Black Star protestaba a lo lejos porque ellos habían acaparado toda la atención y lo estaban ignorando. A Tsubaki le brillaban los ojos de la emoción. En un rincón oscuro, Spirit había resucitado y se arrastraba por el suelo para ir a separar a su hija de ese malnacido que se la quería arrebatar ya que Kami, en previsión de que pudiera pasar algo así, lo había atado con cadenas y lo había amordazado para que no pudiera usar sus hojas de guadaña para escaparse o interrumpirlos con alguno de sus gritos.

Por su lado, en la sala de iluminación se escuchaban también sollozos aunque estos eran de alegría.

-¡Mi hija se me casa Marieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! –lloraba de felicidad Kami

-Maka-chan se casa antes que yo… -murmuraba Marie mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas de envidia.

Shinigami-sama se acercó a los recién prometidos pisando por el camino a Spirit.

-Woi, felicidades Soul-kun y Maka-chan. Os deseo lo mejor del mundo. Solo espero que no queráis dejar vuestro trabajo como técnico y arma…

-A… esto… no claro que no Shinigami-sama. Ni se me pasaría por la cabeza. –Maka rió nerviosa aun con su cara haciéndole la competencia a los tomates.

* * *

Si, lo admito: Kami esta mu loca. Pero ¡Alguien tenía que hacerlo! Y nadie mejor que ella. (Se que está mal que lo diga, pero adoro a este personaje *-*)

Ya están prometidos, que tierno ^/^ Pero no va a ser todo coser y cantar jeje.

Espero que mi inspiración vuelva de las vacaciones que se está tomando porque es frustrante tener el fic casi acabado y no poder ponerle un final decente.

Disfrutad del solecito, el calorcito y del agua de playa/ piscina.

Felices vacaciones ^^


	5. El cartero no siempre llama dos veces

Ya estoy aquí!. Sorry no haber publicado ayer, pero ha sido una semana un poco rara. No os hago esperar mas ^^

Disclaimer: SE no me pertenece y bla, bla, bla, bla….

* * *

Cap4: El cartero no siempre llama dos veces

-Vuélvelo a poner Liz-chan –dijo Kami con lágrimas en los ojos.

Liz se sonó la nariz y apretó el botón de rebobinado y luego darle al play.

"-Esto es para ti." Soul alargó la cajita.

Maka la abrió algo temblorosa y quedó en shock en cuanto vio su contenido. Un hermoso anillo de plata con un diamante del tamaño de una perla mediana que brillaba con la luz de la sala. La chica se había quedado con la boca abierta.

"-¿Te gusta?" Maka asentía con la cabeza "Quiero que lo lleves aquí."

Soul le puso el anillo en el dedo.

"-¿Te… te gustaría casarte conmigo?"

La Maka de la pantalla besó a Soul por décima vez aquella mañana.

-No he visto cosa más tierna en el mundo. –Sollozó Kami –Soul-kun… tendrían que haber más hombres como tú en el mundo.

-Y menos mujeres como vosotras. –espetó Maka apagando la tele y el video. -¿se puede saber quien os dio permiso para montar ese tinglado?

-Es que en cuanto vi que Soul-kun llevaba una cajita negra en la mano… No pude resistirme, hija, ¡erais lo mas importante en la sala!

-Yo en cuanto vi la iluminación, mi sexto sentido de directora de cine salió a la superficie y no pude evitar sacar la cámara…

-¡Pero si habían DOS cámaras!

-Ya bueno… una buena directora de telenovel… digo… de cine, ha de estar siempre preparada. –se excusó Liz.

-Vaya amigo estas hecho –refunfuñó Black Star –Me robaste toda la atención. Te vas a enterar: el día de tu boda, le pediré Tsubaki que se case conmigo y entonces te robaré todo el protagonismo a ti.

-¡¿Qué te vas a casar con Tsubaki?

-¡Y mas os vale que la comida esté buena! –lo amenazó con el dedo.

-¡¿Qué te casas con Tsubaki?

-¡Y quiero ser el padrino! ¡No! ¡Seré el cura! ¡Ore-sama oficiará vuestra insignificante boda! ¡El Gran Dios unirá a estos pardillos en marido y mujer! Juajajajjaj –rió mientras poniendo un pie encima de la mesa hacia su pose de Dios.

Maka tenía ganas de darse cabezazos contra la pared, pero se contuvo. Estaban todos en el apartamento de Soul y Maka celebrando de forma más privada su recién compromiso. Llamaron al timbre y esa fue la excusa de la rubia para alejarse del trío de locos.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Stein quien cogía por los hombros a Chrona que a pesar de estar pálida se la veía bastante bien.

-¡Chrona! –Maka la cogió de las manos y la miró a la cara antes de desviar la mirada hacia el doctor -¿Ya está bien?

-Bueno, parece que el lavado de cabeza ya ha desaparecido y su salud es estable. Además, se le han retirado todas las almas a Ragnarok y ya no hay peligro. He pensado que le vendría bien airearse un poco… vendré a recogerla más tarde.

Stein se alejó dejando a Chrona en manos de Maka que estaba encantada de verla. Pero parecía que Chrona no acababa de estar contenta de encontrarse con su amiga.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Maka algo preocupada.

-Yo… yo no quería. Yo no quería irme de Shibusen, ni hacer las cosas horribles que he hecho… yo lo siento… -Chrona empezó a llorar desconsolada y fue a deprimirse a la esquina más cercana.

-No pasa nada. Ahora ya está todo solucionado. –dijo intentando reconfortarla. –Has venido aquí a pasarlo bien, no ha lamentarte por lo que ha pasado… ¿Por qué no vamos con los demás a picar algo?

-¿Picar algo?

Maka se sorprendió, esa voz no era la de su amiga… De la espalda de Chrona hizo acto de presencia chibi Ragnarok.

-¿Estás hablando de comida?

-Hace tiempo que no nos vemos y solo asomas para comer…

-Tampoco es que tenga mucho interés en una chica planita y sosa como… -Ragnarok miró a Maka de arriba abajo.

Sin previo aviso le tocó uno de los pechos y le levantó la falda. Maka le propinó una patada giratoria en toda la cara que hubiera acertado de no ser que Ragnarok se escondió de nuevo dentro de Chrona y el pie de la rubia fue a dar en la pared justo al lado de la cabeza de la peli rosa.

Cuando Maka hubo retirado el pie de la pared (y dejando al descubierto un bonito boquete) Ragnarok volvió a asomar la cabeza.

-Las bragas han mejorado, pero sigues teniendo los pechos pequeños aunque ya no seas una tabla de planchar…

Maka tenía la mirada encendida de rabia y furia contenidas. Soul fue a intervenir para intentar calmar a su compañera o acabaría destrozando el apartamento entero.

-Así que tú eres Chrona… -Kami se había aproximado a la peli rosa para verla mejor.

La chica intentó retroceder pero al paso y medio se topó contra la pared.

-Encantada, yo soy Kami, la madre de Maka. –le tendió la mano para que la chica se la estrechara.

Maka le asintió a Chrona desde detrás con una sonrisa. La chica le estrechó suave la mano que le tendía al tiempo que Ragnarok volvía a abrir su bocaza.

-Tú no puedes ser la madre de Maka… ¡De lo contrario ella ya tendría más pecho!

Ni Maka ni Kami pudieron darle un golpe como se merecía porque volvieron a llamar al timbre. Esta vez fue Soul a abrir la puerta.

-Una entrega en mano del Sr. Evans a su hijo Soul Evans.

Un hombre uniformado como un botones. Llevaba en el escudo con la inicial inconfundible de la familia Evans y una cartera demasiado grande para solo llevar una carta. Estaba plantado delante suyo alargándole un sobre marfil con filigranas rojizas.

-Esto… muchas gracias.

Soul tomó la carta y cerró la puerta. Se recargó en ella mientras miraba fijamente la carta. No quería abrirla, sabía que no traía nada bueno y aun menos si se la enviaba su padre. Suspiró. No había más remedio. Sacó el papel del interior, lo desdobló y se puso a leerlo.

"Querido Soul:

Te felicito por tu reciente victoria contra ese enemigo tan peligroso. Celebro que tanto tú como tu técnico estéis bien y fuera de peligro. Y como afortunadamente ya no hay mas enemigos ni peligros acechándoos, he considerado una tontería al igual que una gran descortesía por parte de la familia, retrasar más la boda con la linda y distinguida Srta. Wright.

Sé que puedes pensar que a como que no firmaste el contrato de compromiso no podrás casarte con Phoebe, pero no hay problema Wes y yo pasaremos por Death City una vez más para que puedas firmarlo, darte de baja en el colegio y acordar la fecha de la boda. Así tendrás una semana para hacer las maletas y arreglar tus cosas con calma.

Atentamente.

Tu padre."

Soul no tuvo tiempo de que su cerebro procesara la información. Antes de que eso sucediera llamaron por teléfono. Esta vez fue Maka la que atendió viendo que él no era capaz.

-¿Si?

-¿Maka? ¿Está ahí mi hermano? –Wes parecía acelerado

-Esto… si. Al menos en cuerpo.

-Dile que se ponga es muy urgente.

-Bien… -Maka tapó el micrófono del teléfono con la mano y se giró a ver a Soul que seguía en estado de shock. –Soul… -lo llamó suave pero pareció que la voz de la chica le había llegado y alzó la mirada. –Wes quiere hablar contigo… es urgente.

El albino cogió el teléfono.

-Wes… -llamó sin aliento.

-Soul… la hemos cagado, tío. Papá se ha enterado. Dice que…

-…Que quiere venir contigo a Death City para hacerme firmar el maldito contrato.

-¿Cómo te has enterado?

-Ha tenido la cortesía (nótese el sarcasmo) de enviarme una carta.

-¿Tienes algún plan?

-Tenía un plan. ¿Para cuándo tiene previsto venir?

-Este fin de semana quiere estar allí. Y quiere poner la boda para dentro de un mes, mes y medio como mucho.

-¡¿Tan poco tiempo?

-Tengo la ligera sensación de que papá ha sobornado al cura… ¿Cuál era tu plan?

-Casarme antes. Pero se ha anticipado a mis intenciones.

-…

-¿Wes? ¿Sigues ahí?

-¡¿Te casas y no me avisas? –Estalló al otro lado de la línea -¡¿Maka tampoco?

-Primero: nadie sabía nada hasta ayer. Segundo: ¿Cómo sabes que es Maka?

-¿Con qué otra? –Wes suspiró -¿Para cuándo teníais planeada la boda?

-Ni siquiera hemos hablado de ello…

-Mal… lo veo muy mal esto. Esta muy negro.

-Le enviaré una carta urgente de vuelta explicándole la situación. Tu intenta tocarle la fibra sensible de "la reputación familiar" y chorradas semejantes a ver si lo hacemos cambiar de opinión…

-Está bien, hermanito veré que puedo hacer… cuídate mucho. Y cuida de Maka mientras puedas.

-Si… tú cuida de Lilian. Suerte.

-Suerte a ti también.

Soul colgó el teléfono. Se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz y cerrando los ojos intentó pensar algo en claro. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era escribir la carta y enviarla cuanto antes. Maka abrió la boca y se acercó a él para preguntarle pero el chico caminó hasta su cuarto y se encerró en él para escribir la carta.

Kami cogió a su hija por los hombros, la guió hasta el sofá mientras le decía con la mirada que Soul ya saldría y se lo contaría todo pero que antes debía dejarle tiempo para que se calmara. La chica captó el mensaje así que intentó calmarse y acabar de disfrutar de la fiesta.

Poco rato después Soul salió de su cuarto con algo en mano, se puso la chaqueta y cogiendo las llaves de la moto hizo un anuncio general.

-Me voy a correos. Vuelvo enseguida.

Abrió la puerta y cerró tras de sí con un portazo.

En realidad tardó bastante más de lo previsto, no porque hubiera cola o hubiera tenido problemas al enviar la carta, sino porque quiso dar una vuelta con la moto para despejar las ideas. Volvió al apartamento hacia mediodía. Se encontró a todo el mundo en la puerta de la calle para despedirse de él.

Ya solo quedaban Maka y él. Ella sacó algo. Sus llaves quedaron colgando de uno de sus dedos.

-Te has dejado las llaves de casa, despistado –le sonrió. -¿Qué pensabas entrar por la ventana?

A Soul se le escapó una sonrisa. ¿Cómo lo hacía que estuviera como estuviera siempre conseguía que acabara estirando los labios para dibujar una sonrisa en su cara aunque fuera muy corta? Debía ser una de las cosas por las que se había enamorado de ella. La cogió por la cintura y la acercó a él.

-Me has pillado. Pensaba llamarte desde la ventana: Linda Rapunzel deja caer tu larga cabellera para que pueda trepar por ella. –recitó intentando que quedara bonito. Suspiró cansado sabiendo que debía hablar con ella cuanto antes. –Siento haberme retrasado tanto… ¿pasamos dentro?

Maka le sonrió y se encaminaron a casa.

* * *

Bueno, ya la tenemos liada XD

Esta claro que Soul, de poesia poco. A él le va mas el piano XD

Qué pena que algunos estén a mitad del curso escolar. (sorry, aun he de tener una visión un poco más global del mundo mundial). Pero bueno, para todos llegan las vacaciones tarde o temprano. Animo M. Fragance of Winter y todos los y las que estéis igual.

Me alegra que a tu hermana también le guste me historia Mumi-chan. Me hace ilusión que las dos hermanas lo sigan ^^ (Yo también hago lo mismo con la mía y ella conmigo XD)

Muchas gracias por los reviews. Cada vez que veo uno me emociono XD.

Nos vemos la próxima semana.

Cuidaos muchoooooooooooooo (L)


	6. Lucha de cabezonería

Otra semana aquí. Nos os haré esparar más ^^

Disclaimer: SE no me pertenece y bla, bla, bla, bla…

Cap5: Lucha de cabezonería

* * *

Pensar en su padre siempre le daba dolor de cabeza. Era inevitable.

El otro día ya puso a Maka sobre aviso. Ese día ya se lo dijo, y hoy antes de besarla se lo había vuelto a decir: que pasara lo que pasara no iba a permitir que la separaran de ella nunca. Le había insistido en que fuera a clase sin él esta vez ya que su padre había decidido adelantar la visita. Además, los espectáculos familiares de los Evans no eran aptos para todos los públicos.

Ahora estaba frente la puerta del hotel más lujoso de Death City. Su "queridísimo" padre lo esperaba en la cafetería. Llevaba puesto el uniforme con la clara intención de ir a clase en cuanto acabara con aquella estúpida reunión. Veinte pisos en ascensor hasta llegar a la planta superior. Suelo moquetado, una larga barra y montones de mesas con sillones para sentarse y tomar algo y disfrutar de una espléndida vista de la ciudad a través de la pared acristalada.

Echó una ojeada al lugar. Si algo tenia de bueno su familia (al menos los varones de su generación y la anterior) es que se les detectaba a la lejanía por su llampante pelo blanco. Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y caminó hasta la mesa donde lo esperaban su padre y su hermano. Se quedó plantado al lado del único sillón vacío.

-Buenos días Soul. Siéntate. –lo saludó su padre

Por toda respuesta, el chico dejó caerse en el sillón de mala gana. Los hermanos se miraron y se intercambiaron sonrisas: "Lo siento tío, es más tozudo que una mula" parecía que le decía Wes. "No te preocupes. Gracias por echar un cable". Luego chocaron las manos y las estrecharon.

El Sr. Evans sacó de su maletín el maldito contrato de compromiso, una pluma estilográfica y los dejó con cuidado encima de la mesa, delante de Soul. El chico suspiró con pesadez y cansancio. Estaba a hasta las mismísimas de ese tema. No sabía si es que su padre era tonto del culo o él que hablaba en chino.

-Papá… ¿Qué parte de la frase "No voy a casarme con Phoebe Wright" no entendiste? –su tono de voz era cansado y un tanto exasperado.

-Soul… ¿Qué parte de "Tu técnico no te conviene" y "dejaremos este tema aparcado por un tiempo" no entendiste?

Se miraron. Se aguantaron las miradas. Aquello era una lucha entre dos cabezotas, porque si algo había heredado de su padre era la tozudez. Y los hijos estaban para perfeccionar los defectos de los padres, por esa regla de tres, él era más tozudo que su padre y ganaría la batalla.

-¿Leíste mi carta? –preguntó Soul

-La leí. ¿Y?

-Que ya me he comprometido.

-Eso solo es una criaturada para llamar la atención.

-¡¿Una criaturada? Papá voy a casarme con Maka y me importa un bledo lo que tú quieras. Es lo más serio que he hecho en mi vida desde que me escapé de casa.

-Sigue siendo una pataleta de niño pequeño, al igual que el "escaparse de casa". No te escapaste, te dejé la puerta abierta… y es hora de que vuelvas.

-Papá… no quiero hacer esto a lo brusco, así que te voy a dar la última y gran pega por la que NO voy a casarme con Phoebe: El anillo de compromiso se perdió.

-¿El anillo de compromiso?

-Sí. El que se compra y se reserva durante los años de espera, desde el día en que firmé el pre-contrato de compromiso a los cinco años hasta el momento del anuncio oficial. Wes también tenía uno…

-Cierto. –asintió el hermano mayor. –Era el que llevaba Lilian antes de la boda.

-¿Y el tuyo se ha perdido? –preguntó el padre al hijo menor.

-Correcto.

-No importa, ya compraremos otro. Además lo llevará poco tiempo…

-Bueno… como no atiendes a razones… -Soul ya cansado de aquella obra teatral, cogió el contrato y lo rompió en cuatro trozos. –Ahí tienes tu contrato de compromiso. Métetelo por donde te quepa.

-Soul… ¿sabes que esto que acabas de hacer equivale a que ya no puedas heredar de la familia? ¿Sabes que eso significa que te desvinculas completamente de la familia Evans?

-Veo que por fin lo has entendido. Felicidades papá ¡Oh! No. Perdón. Sr. Evans.

Soul se levantó dispuesto a irse. Pero la voz de su padre volvió a hablar.

-¿Sabes que ya no tendrás dinero para mantenerte?

-¿Sabes que hay algo que se llama trabajar? No me importa dejar mi vida tan acomodada sin hacer nada, si con eso puedo seguir aquí en Death City, con Maka y los demás. Cuando tenga definitivamente mi trabajo como Guadaña Mortal, que será en breve porque nos estamos a punto de graduar, ya volveré a tener una vida más holgada. No quiero tu asqueroso dinero. Ese no tiene valor.

Dicho esto salió de la cafetería y del hotel camino a Shibusen.

Cuando llegó no tenía ganas de ir a clase. Se quedó vagando con las manos metidas en los bolsillos por el colegio recordando lo buenos momentos que había pasado entre aquellos muros. Suspiró. ¿Había hecho lo correcto? Tenía la sensación de que Maka lo hubiera solucionado de una manera más diplomática que él sin tener que recurrir a tal extremo. Él tenía su orgullo y no quería ser pisoteado por nadie y menos por su padre. Vaya padre de mierda que le había tocado.

-Podías haberlo solucionado de otra forma… -murmuró el diablillo.

-Ya decía yo que estabas muy tranquilo… ¿Cómo te va la vida?

-No me quejo. Últimamente no tienes obsesiones muy fuertes… pero ahora acaba de surgir una que grita por sí sola. Y sabes que mi deber es insistir en ella.

-¿A si? –preguntó sin mucho interés.

-Sabes que si tu padre desaparece… Será tu hermano y tú los que heredareis el liderazgo de la familia… Sobre todo Wes.

-¿Y?

-Que serias libre para casarte con quién quisieras. Tu hermano es responsable y sabes que llevará bien los negocios familiares y con él te puedes permitir el lujo de ser "la oveja negra de la familia". Y sabes que tu madre no tendrá nada a decir si lo hereda todo tu hermano. Tu madre será un cero a la izquierda por las propias reglas de la familia Evans… Wes y tú crearíais vuestras propias reglas. Vivirías a cuerpo de rey junto la persona que más amas…

-Si lo que pretendes es que mate a mi padre… es tentador pero no, gracias. –El diablillo se sorprendió –Maka me odiaría por ello… y yo también –murmuró.

-¿Tu también qué?

La voz de Maka lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Había estado tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no había notado que toda la pandilla había salido de clase.

-Nada. ¿Qué tal ha ido?

-Gimnasia bien, la clase de Stein asquerosa… ¿a quién demonios se le ocurrió regalarle a Stein-sensei un juego nuevo de bisturíes y otros utensilios de disección?-preguntó Maka indignada.

Liz desvió la mirada disimulando. (N/A: el juego de bisturíes ha sido el regalo de Liz a Stein por el brebaje de crecimiento que le subministró a Maka en la primera parte)

-¿Y tú qué tal Soul-kun? –preguntó Tsubaki algo preocupada.

-Pueees… -Soul bajó la mirada mientras se rascaba la cabeza y empezaba a relatar lo ocurrido.

* * *

No ha sido una semana especialmente feliz, al menos para mí. Vuestros reviews me han animado mucho, gracias ^^

De verdad me hace feliz que os gusten mis historias (sé que me repito mucho, pero no puedo evitarlo, es algo que jamás imaginé)

Pero no todo iba a ser malas noticias. En casa hemos adoptado un gatito negro de tres meses. Es súper cuco ^^^

Nos vemos la próxima semana

PD: Pese que el SE de este mes aun no se ha publicado en español, ya he visto la RAW… Me alegro que Maka haya vuelto a la normalidad, lo que no mola es que tengamos que esperar otro mes para ver el combate Kidd VS BS! Tendré que ser paciente y esperar a la traducción.


	7. La Bella Durmiente de la tienda

Bueno… sorry por la tardanza pero el sábado me olvidé por completo de publicar y el domingo fui a ver Toy Story 3 en 3D y llegué tardísimo a casa.

Disclaimer: SE no me pertenece y bla, bla, bla, bla…

* * *

Cap6: La Bella Durmiente… de la tienda.

Pasaron los días. Esos días se convirtieron en semanas. Casi había pasado un mes desde que Soul rompiera el contrato en las narices de su padre y no había cambios en su vida. Ni siquiera económicos y eso le mosqueaba ligeramente. Conociendo a su padre, le habría cortado todo suministro de dinero el mismo día pero, por la razón que fuera, él seguía pudiendo gastar dinero. Quizás Wes había intervenido a su favor… Tendría que agradecérselo en cuanto tuviera noticias suyas.

Kid pasó la página aburrido y desanimado.

-¡Pero si son todos iguales! –dijo Black Star exasperado.

-¿Por qué estamos mirando este catálogo? –preguntó Soul aterrizando en la realidad

-Porque Liz nos lo ha encasquetado… junto con esos diez más que hay en la bolsa.

Hacía más de una hora que estaban mirando (pasando las páginas sin ver nada) unos catálogos que Liz les había dado para que ayudaran a Soul a escoger qué tipo de traje usaría para la boda mientras las mujeres iban a la tienda para usar a Maka como muñeca ayudar a Maka a escoger vestido de novia.

Como no había pasado absolutamente nada y no habían vuelto a tener noticias del padre de Soul, todo continuó con normalidad. Habían programado la boda para después de la graduación, allá a finales de invierno y principios de primavera.

-Qué tal si vamos a dar una vuelta… Empiezo a tener dolor de cabeza. –se quejó Soul

-Sí. Vamos. Estoy harto de ver tantos vestidos iguales…

Mientras el trió salía de casa para despejarse las ideas, en la tienda donde estaban las chicas…

-No. Ese escote te queda mal… Quizás un palabra de honor te quedaría mejor. Y ese vuelo del vestido tampoco te favorece, pruébate este. –Liz le dio otro vestido a Maka.

La chica se metió por vigésima vez en el vestidor para quitarse el vestido que llevaba y ponerse el que le había dado su amiga. Mientras, Liz iba a rebuscar más vestidos para que se los probara, Kami y Patty miraban un book de modelos y comentaban cuáles le quedarían mejor y escogían el maquillaje y Tsubaki iba anotando los platos que creía oportunos para el convite que se celebraría en casa de Kidd.

-Liz… -llamó Maka saliendo del probador con el nuevo vestido puesto.

La mayor de las Thompson se la quedó mirando mientras evaluaba. No. Había algo que estaba mal. Y entonces lo vio. Vio exactamente lo que estaba buscando. Lo llevaba uno de los maniquíes de la tienda. La inspiración le vino sola. Ya sabía cómo era el vestido perfecto para Maka. Con sonrisa maligna de estar tramando algo muy malo se acercó a la rubia peligrosamente y se metieron ambas en el probador.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer?

-Ya lo verás… ahora ponte esto. Así. Ahora ponte de espaldas a mí y aguanta quieta.

Liz estiró de las cuerdas.

-Liz… me estás ahogando. –informó Maka sin apenas aire en los pulmones.

-Lo sé… pero aun ha de estar más ajustado. –Puso un pie en la espalda de la chica y volvió a tirar con más fuerza.

-¡Liz! ¡Que no puedo respirar!

-No te preocupes enseguida te acostumbrarás al corsé.

Una hora más tarde, llegaron los chicos a la tienda para pasar a saludar.

-Bueno… Maka ya está lista. –anunció Liz chasqueando las manos como habiendo concluido su mayor obra de arte.

Maka salió del probador y Soul se atragantó con su propia saliva. ¿Cómo describirlo? Llevaba un vestido muy similar a esos que llevan las princesas de cuentos de hadas. Ajustado a la silueta de la chica y con una falda de mucho vuelo. Pomposo donde los haya y recargado como si fuera de la edad antigua. Llevaba el pelo suelto con tirabuzones en las puntas. Lo cubría un velo blanco que le llegaba hasta los pies. Además Liz la había maquillado de tal manera que le resaltaba mucho el verde de los ojos.

Maka al percatarse que todos la miraban con la boca abierta se sonrojó y fue a mirarse al espejo.

-Liz… ¡Ni pienses que voy a ir con esto!

-¿Y el maquillaje, cariño? –le preguntó su madre

-Del maquillaje no tengo queja. ¡Pero esto –señaló su voluptuosa falda –no me lo voy a poner!

-Con lo bien que te queda… ¿verdad chicos?

-Está muy guapa pero…

-¿Pero qué? –preguntó Liz con mirada asesina

Y ahí se lió la gorda. Liz y Soul empezaron a discutir, a lo que pronto se añadió Kidd con su dichosa simetría mientras Black Star se acercaba a Tsubaki para preguntarle por el menú. Kami y Patty se unieron a la valoración general del banquete quedando Maka dejada de lado.

Volvió a mirarse al espejo. Pero por alguna razón se veía borroso. Le costaba respirar por culpa del corsé.

-Liz… quítame ya el corsé. –pero Liz estaba enfrascada en la discusión. –mama… ayúdame tu, pues.

-Enseguida voy hija. –pero volvió a retomar la conversación sobre el postre.

Empezaba a sentir como todo daba vueltas y dejaba de poder ver con claridad. Intentó quinárselo ella sola pero no había manera, la cremallera estaba demasiado alta. Los sonidos de su alrededor se intensificaban.

-Ei… chicos… alguien… Soul… -su voz se fue apagando hasta que cayó redonda al suelo.

Se giraron al oír algo pesado caer al suelo. Y Soul fue corriendo al lado de Maka.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado? –Preguntó -¡Maka! –Le dio unas palmadas en la mejilla -¡Maka, despierta!

Nada.

-Quizás sea que le he apretado demasiado el corsé… -comentó con despreocupación Liz

-¡Idiota! ¿Qué pretendías matarla?

Entre Soul y Kami voltearon a la chica y le desabrocharon el vestido por detrás y le desataron el corsé. Sintieron cómo volvía a respirar. Suspiraron aliviados. Recogieron las cosas y Soul se fue para casa con Maka a cuestas.

La chica despertó poco después en su habitación. Algo aturdida todavía se levantó despacio. Soul estaba preparando la cena cuando la vio salir.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Te has desmayado. Liz apretó demasiado el corsé y te estabas quedando sin aire.

-Mientras vosotros pasabais de mi… si. Ya recuerdo. –dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Ha sido un accidente… ¿Quieres darte un baño? Te vendrá bien para despejarte.

Sin contestarle se dirigió al baño para seguir su consejo.

Maka ya estaba relajada en su baño de espuma y burbujas. En realidad pensaba en algo que la tenia inquieta desde hacía algún tiempo… Debía decírselo a Soul… pero no encontraba el momento y tampoco no estaba segura. Suspiró agotada de sus propios pensamientos.

-Ya sé que me echabas de menos pero no hace falta que suspires más que ya estoy aquí.

-Soul… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas preparando la cena?

-Ya está hecha. –en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones. Maka se lo quedó mirando sorprendida y no pudo evitar ponerse como un tomate. –Ni que no me hubieras visto ya sin ropa –dijo con una de sus sonrisas de chico cool mientras se quitaba los bóxers y se metía en la bañera con ella.

-¿No podías esperar a después de cenar? –preguntó a un sonrojada

-¿A bañarme? –Preguntó levantando una ceja y sonrisa burlona –Estamos de sequia y hay que ahorrar agua… y dinero.

-Sabes perfectamente que no has venido aquí a bañarte…

-¿A no? –Soul se levantó y se puso a cuatro patas encima de ella con su cara a pocos centímetros de la de la chica. –Y entonces… ¿Ha que he venido según tu?

Maka lo miró ceñuda. Hoy estaba juguetón…genial, justo cuando no estaba de humor. Desvió la mirada intentando ocultar su sonrojo entre la espuma. Soul que había empezado a acariciarle la pierna con la mano, ahora subía peligrosamente cintura arriba

-Quieres volver a hacer cochinadas en la bañera… -murmuró muy bajito.

-Señorita Albarn… no tendré más remedio que ponerle un 90 sobre 100… La expresión correcta es "hacer el amor" y no "hacer cochinadas". Para el próximo estudie más, pero ahora la evaluaremos de la parte práctica… No me suspenda usted.

A Maka se le escapó una risita que fue acallada por los labios del chico.

* * *

Acabo de volver a ver el anime de SE (en la tele de casa ^^) y el Soul que aparece en pantalla es gamberro… pero no es tan pervertido! (o al menos no lo demuestra)

Admitamos que sí, que las mujeres que estamos loquitas por sus huesos (y los de su bóxer azul XD) queremos ver en Soul ese punto pervertidillo. Al menos yo si lo admito.

He visto el capitulo 14 (el del súper examen) y ese capítulo… no fue precisamente relleno… fue un spoiler en potencia (a fin de cuentas Maka si acaba convirtiendo a Soul en Guadaña Mortal) y yo me pregunto otra cosa… ¿Ese capi tenia la misión secundaria de advertirnos que Maka usará en un futuro (espero que no muy lejano) el conjuntito sexy que le regala Blair?

Si es así espero que sea Soul el afortunado de verlo (y provarlo) *.*

Bueno, ya desvarío así que paro de escribir hasta la semana que viene

Bye^^


	8. No apta para la vida familiar

El capi de la semana. Esta vez lo he colgado antes porque este fin de semana lo tengo abarrotado y no tenia claro que pudiera publicar después. Disfrutadlo ^^

Disclaimer: Se no me pertenece y bla, bla, bla, bla…

* * *

Cap7: No apta para la vida familiar

Despertó con el canto de los pájaros. Abrió los ojos pero no acababa de ubicarse. Aquel olor… lo conocía a la perfección. Sonrió y se abrazó más a su acompañante. Su torso, suave y cálido aun olía al jabón de ayer. Ayer… Suspiró preocupada. Tendría que haberle parado los pies a Soul ayer en la bañera y también después de la cena. Pero eso le resultaba casi imposible. El albino tenía la habilidad de saber dónde, cómo y cuándo debía acariciarla. O era ella que inconscientemente se sincronizaba con sus deseos.

Soul la tenía cogida por la cintura. Aun dormía: cara de niño bueno, pelo revuelto, y completamente desnudo bajo las sábanas. A más de una le hubieran entrado ganas de tirársele encima… y no precisamente con buenas intenciones. (N/A: las chicas ya sabéis a que me refiero ^/^).

Se levantó despacio y sin hacer ruido para no despertarlo. Echó un vistazo debajo las sábanas como buscando algo… que no encontró. Resignada se fue a su habitación a coger algo de ropa y fue al baño para acabar de arreglarse. Se preparó algo para desayunar y le dejó su parte a Soul tapada para que no perdiera el calor junto con una nota. Antes de irse cogió el teléfono.

-Buenos días. –respondió la voz de Tsubaki al otro lado.

-Buenos días Tsubaki…

-Maka-chan ¿Qué tal estás?

-Bien… más o menos. Sé que te aviso con muy poco tiempo pero… ¿podrías acompañarme a un lugar? Solas, tu y yo.

-Claro. –Afirmó notablemente sorprendida -¿Qué ha ocurrido algo?

-Mejor te lo cuento de camino. –Maka se giró para comprobar que Soul no se hubiese despertado. –Te paso a recoger ahora ¿vale?

-Bien, de acuerdo. Hasta ahora Maka-chan.

-Hasta ahora…

Colgó el teléfono sin hacer ruido cogió una bolsa con cuatro cosas y salió de casa como cual ladrón después de haber robado el botín de la noche.

Recorrían Death City de camino a un lugar que Tsubaki desconocía. La curiosidad la corroía por dentro y quería saber qué había pasado pero tampoco no quería ser muy insistente. Como Maka no parecía tener la intención de soltar prenda la hoja oscura acabó cediendo a la tentación de preguntar.

-Maka-chan ¿A dónde vamos?

-A... al hospital.

-¿Le ha pasado algo a alguien?

-No… es que… he de irme a hacer una prueba…

-Pero… entonces ¿no deberíamos ir a Shibusen? –preguntó señalando en dirección contraria a la que caminaban.

-Ni loca voy allí a que me examinen. –dijo con convicción. Maka bajó la cabeza y al final no pudo más que soltar prenda. Tanto secretismo y preocupación la quemaba por dentro. –Quiero… hacerme una prueba de embarazo…

-¡¿Qué? –La cara de Tsubaki era digna de fotografía pero pronto se serenó. –Maka-chan… el desmayo de ayer fue porque te quedaste sin aire por culpa del corsé…

-Ya. Pero no creo que sea culpa del corsé que tenga tres semanas de retraso… -murmuró

-¡¿Tres semanas? Pero Maka, ¿Cómo no has ido antes? Tres semanas es mucho…

-Shhhhh. –Maka le dijo mediante gestos que bajara la voz. Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie conocido. –Has de guardarme el secreto, por favor. No se lo digas a nadie. Y cuando digo a nadie es literal: NADIE.

-Adivino que Soul-kun tampoco sabe ni sospecha nada… -dijo bajando la voz

-Solo lo sabemos tú y yo. Y no he ido antes porque pensaba que con todo lo de Ashura, la mención, y el lio con el compromiso me había afectado a los nervios y era por eso que se retrasaba. Pero tres semanas… es demasiado para solo ser nervios.

En menos de lo que se esperaban llegaron al hospital de la ciudad. Maka se dirigió a la señorita de información y les indicó que debían hacer. La mujer las hizo subir a la planta de maternidad y la rubia no se percató de la situación hasta que el ascensor no las dejó cuatro pisos más arriba.

Era una planta enorme, con sala de espera, de paredes blancas. Olía a medico y a bebé. Se escuchaban llantos de niños recién nacidos y conversaciones entre embarazadas. Mujeres acompañadas por sus maridos cogidos del brazo con una cara que derrochaba felicidad. Maka se quedó plantada allí sin saber cómo reaccionar hasta que el ascensor volvió a sonar y las empujaron a un lado.

Un par de enfermeras llevaban a toda carrera una camilla con una pobre parturienta acompañada de su marido. Se la escuchaba gritar desde el fondo del pasillo donde se podía leer un cartel que ponía "Sala de partos".

-Tsubaki… mejor volvemos otro día. Hoy están muy ocupados y… -dijo Maka algo pálida y notoriamente nerviosa mientras se giraba para volver a la seguridad del ascensor.

-De eso nada. –Tsubaki la cogió del brazo y la obligó a quedarse. –Hemos llegado hasta aquí y haremos lo que hemos venido a hacer. –la arrastró hasta la señorita recepcionista y le comentó la situación. –Mi amiga viene a hacerse una prueba de embarazo…

La chica, con una sonrisa amable en la cara, le alargó unos papeles que debía rellenar y un bolígrafo.

-No te preocupes guapa, -le dijo la chica que se percató de su estado de nervios –es normal que te haya impresionado el lugar y que estés nerviosa. Todas las primerizas lo están. Sobre todo, la primera vez que vienen…

-Emmm, si… muchas gracias. –Maka le devolvió los papeles. –Esto… por favor, señorita… ¿esto podría ser extremadamente confidencial?

-Claro, por supuesto. –le dijo con otra sonrisa. –Mira ahora espera tranquila en una de esas sillas y en seguida te llamarán.

Tsubaki condujo a su amiga hasta el asiento y se sentó a su lado. Maka se sentía muy fuera de sitio. Lo suyo no era la maternidad. Ella había sido criada en el fragor de la lucha, había dormido en la cuna de la batalla. La parte de tener un hijo nunca se la habían explicado y tampoco no figuraba en el contrato que había firmado al nacer. (N/A: en realidad si estaba. En letra pequeña a pie de página solo que no se fijó XD). Ella no era cariñosa, era violenta, tenía mal carácter y no era apta para una vida familiar.

Quiso dejar de pensar en todo aquello así que intentó concentrarse en la lectura de alguna revista pero por alguna razón que solo el diablo sabe las únicas revistas que había encima de la mesa remitían a bebés, embarazos o embarazadas. Se fue al baño para corroborar que seguía sin bajarle la regla. Intentó tranquilizarse. "Será una falsa alarma, ya lo verás" se decía a si misma intentando convencerse. Estaba a punto de conseguirlo cuando los gritos en la sala de partos la desconcentraron.

Tsubaki fue a buscarla porque consideró que tardaba demasiado. Se la encontró aun más pálida que antes.

-Maka-chan… ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Yo… yo no estoy preparada para esto…

-¿Para qué?

Maka señaló fuera. Tsubaki no entendió hasta que escuchó más gritos. Volteó a ver a la rubia que ahora ya parecía que hubiera sumergido la cara en lejía.

-Mejor será que nos marchemos que aquí…

"Quien diría que ella ha derrotado al Kishin Ashura…" pensó Tsubaki poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Cogió a Maka por los hombros y la llevó de vuelta a la sala de espera. La chica estaba en tal estado de shock que se dejó arrastrar con una facilidad impropia de ella.

Poco después las hicieron pasar a la consulta. Era una sala pequeñita con las cosas básicas: una camilla, armarios, algunos aparatos médicos y el monitor de ecografías. En el pequeño escritorio estaba sentado un hombre algo mayor con una bata blanca repasando unos papeles. Se giró a ver a su paciente y se encontró con Tsubaki.

-¿Eres tu Maka Albarn? –preguntó algo extrañado

Tsubaki sonrió con el sudor resbalándole por la cara mientras señalaba a su amiga que había recuperado el color un poquito.

-¡Ah! Esto ya es más lo que esperaba… -sonrió al ver a la rubia. –Siéntate en la camilla

Mientras tanto… en el departamento, Soul se despertaba por culpa de los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana y le molestaban incluso con los ojos cerrados. Se giró incómodo y al intentar abrazar a Maka… abrazó al aire porque ella no estaba. Abrió los ojos para confirmarlo. Efectivamente estaba solo en la cama, y eso no era nada cool. A uno le gusta despertarse al lado de su prometida después de pasar la noche juntos. Pero, mirándolo por el otro lado había dos opciones: o que estuviera preparando el desayuno, o que se estuviera duchando. La primera la descartó porque no escuchaba ruidos de la cocina así que tenía que ser la segunda.

Y si Maka se estaba duchando… había una alta probabilidad de que él tuviera su ración de sexo matutino. Animado por esa idea y más feliz que unas castañuelas se levantó de la cama sin siquiera ponerse los bóxers (¿Para qué? Si luego tendré que quitármelos) y se dirigió al baño.

-Makaaaaaaaaa… -llamó abriendo la puerta de golpe.

Pero estaba a oscuras y no había nada ni nadie. Se quedó allí plantando como un gilipollas sin acabar de entender lo que pasaba.

-Pues que te has quedado sin tu polvo de la mañana –le explicó el diablillo

-Eso ya lo veremos.

Decidido se dirigió al cuarto de su compañera y abrió la puerta. Tampoco estaba allí. Pos quizás estaba en la cocina… En la mesa se encontró con su desayuno y una nota de Maka.

"¡Buenos días!

Espero que no despiertes demasiado tarde. Te dejo el desayuno preparado. Si está frio, caliéntalo en el microondas. Yo he tenido que salir un momento. Espero estar de vuelta a mediodía pero como no se cuanto tiempo voy a tardar, cuando sea la hora empieza a hacer la comida. ¡Y ni se te ocurra comerte el ramen! Eso no es una comida…

Te quiero

Maka."

-Has estado haciendo el imbécil desnudo por casa… -rió el diablillo.

-Calla.

Soul suspiró apesadumbrado. El diablillo tenía razón. Pero no tuvo tiempo de ir a su cuarto a ponerse algo porque de repente tiraron la puerta abajo.

-SOUL, MAKA, DEJAD DE HACER GUARRADAS MATUTINAS.

-¡Idiota! ¿A caso no sabes que es la intimidad? –preguntó Kid detrás de Black Star.

-Déjalo. Ya me gustaría a mí. Maka no está…

-¡Te ha dejado plantado! –rió el peli azul

-¿Por qué siempre hacéis tanto escándalo? –Liz y Patty entraron a escena –Hermanita ¡No mires! –(N/A: ¿Dejavú? XD) Liz le tapó los ojos a su hermana y esa se quedó mirando. –Vaya Soul… Ahora entiendo porque Maka no se quejaba tanto de ti últimamente… Para ser tú, es bastante grand…

-Ves a ponerte algo, anda. –dijo Kid mientras tapaba la boca de Liz para que no siguiera hablando.

Soul desapareció por su cuarto a ponerse algo de ropa y poco rato después hizo acto de presencia para desayunar y seguir charlando con los demás.

-Bueno… tendrás los resultados en un par de días. –le dijo el doctor a Maka quien asintió con la cabeza. Aun seguía sin estar del todo despejada –Y… estate tranquila que no voy a decir nada de esto a Kami-chan.

Esa última frase hizo despertar a Maka de su letargo.

-¿Usted conoce a mi madre? –preguntó con una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa.

-Yo fui el médico que llevó a Kami-chan durante el embarazo y el parto.

-Es por eso que se ha sorprendido al verme a mí en primer lugar. –dijo Tsubaki atando cabos

-Sí. Con ese nombre solo podías ser la hija de Kami y Spirit.

-Pero, ¿Cómo es que se acuerda de mi madre? Habrá llevado a otras mujeres…

-Sí. Pero la primera vez que la vi también traía esa cara pálida y asustada que traes tu hoy. Te he reconocido además porque te pareces mucho a ella cuando tenías su edad. Aunque ahora que lo recuerdo, quizás ella tenía unos años mas que tu. No demasiados más tampoco. –Vio que Maka parecía interesada en la historia así que siguió explicando – Ella también vino con una amiga… era una chica rubia con un parche en ojo… ¿Cómo se llamaba? –intentó hacer memoria.

-¿Marie-sensei vino con mi madre?

-¿Marie? … ¡Sí! ¡Eso! ¡Se llamaba Marie! Ambas llegaron como vosotras dos. Kami estaba al borde del colapso. Decía que se casaba en pocas semanas y que no paraba en todo el día. Poco después empezó a venir con tu padre que no se acababa de fiar de mí. Jeje. Tenía tu nombre decido desde que fue capaz de asimilar que esperaba un bebé. Pero poco después de tenerte a ti se trasladó a otra ciudad y ya no supe nada más de ella.

-Mi madre hace más de un año que ya ha vuelto a Death City…

-¿En serio? Pues tendré que pasarme algún día para saludarla. En fin… nos vemos en un par de días Maka…

-De acuerdo… hasta luego.

Maka, ahora un poco más centrada, y Tsubaki se encaminaron hacia la calle rumbo al apartamento. Por el camino Maka se paró frente un escaparate de vestidos de novia. Suspiró.

-Suerte que aun no lo he comprado. Porque ha este paso voy a necesitar uno premamá.

Tsubaki sonrió.

-¿Piensas decírselo a Soul-kun?

-Ni hablar.

-¿Por qué? Creo que tiene derecho a saberlo.

-No te lo discuto. Pero aun hay la posibilidad de que solo haya sido una falsa alarma ¿no? Sería una tontería preocuparle con otra cosa. Ya tiene suficiente con lo de su padre…

"Pues yo creo que está más claro que el agua" pensó Tsubaki

-¿Qué le piensas decir a Soul-kun?

-Que tú y yo hemos ido a escoger el ramo de flores.

-No es mala excusa.

* * *

Se lo dirá? No se lo dirá? Esta embarazada? No lo está?

Eso solo lo sé yo, que para algo soy la autora del fic XD

Espero que os haya gustado el capi (se que esta mal decirlo pero a mi me encantó como me quedó)^^

A la pregunta de mumi evans elric, si, lo sé. Va a haber segunda temporada del anime de SE. Supongo que será un: borrad de vuestra memoria que Death City se convirtiera en un robot, borrad de vuestras mentes que Maka acabara con el malo malísimo de un simple puñetazo de valor ¡Eso no ocurrió nunca! XD

Tengo entendido que saldrá para finales de año (imagina la de ganas que tengo de que llegue). Pienso seguirlo al día (supongo que saldrá a capitulo semanal, como la mayoría de animes), así que cuando me entere cuando se empieza a emitir, lo pondré por aquí aunque tenga que hacer un post especial XD

Cuidaos mucho y buen finde ^^


	9. Secuestro

Otro fin de semana llega. Disfrutad del capi ^^

Disclaimer: SE no me pertenece y bla, bla, bla, bla…

* * *

Cap8: Secuestro

Dos días de infierno para Maka. Fueron los más largos de su vida. Luchando contra el repentino capricho de comer helado de vainilla con trozos de chocolate. Salía a la calle y por alguna extraña razón todas las madres con sus hijos también salían a pasear. Iban de compras a la calle comercial y no paraba de ver tiendas de ropa de bebé, de premamá y jugueterías que no había visto en su vida.

-Maka… hace siglos que esta tienda esta aquí. –le decía Tsubaki

"Eso es mentira" pensaba la rubia "La han puesto para ponerme de los nervios"

* * *

Cuando Maka entró a la consulta, acompañada de Tsubaki otra vez, temblaba como un flan.

-Hola Maka-chan –la saludó el médico -¿Que tal estás?

-Bueno… -era más que evidente como estaba.

-Siéntate anda. Pero tranquila que esta vez no voy a hacerte nada.

Maka se sentó en la camilla y el hombre le alargó un sobre marrón. La rubia se lo quedó mirando.

-Son los resultados. Míralos tu misma.

Con las manos temblorosas abrió el sobre como pudo y leyó los papeles del interior. Maka empezó a palidecer ligeramente.

-Emmm esto… esto significa que… -el doctor le sonrió.

A la chica le resbalaron los papeles de las manos y se desmayó.

-¡Maka-chan! –se alarmó Tsubaki

-No te preocupes… solo ha sido un shock psicológico. Se recuperará pronto. –el doctor recogió los papeles del suelo. Estaban grapados, en previsión de una situación así, por lo que no tuvo demasiado trabajo.

-Así que Maka-chan…

-Tranquila, lo asimilará pronto. Es más joven que Kami-chan en su día… pero tiene pinta de ser más madura y fuerte que su madre por aquel entonces. Quizás se sienta un poco perdida… No es por cotillear pero… ¿se sabe algo del futuro padre?

-Se van a casar en cuanto se gradúen… Para la primavera.

-Bueno… pues entonces lo tiene bien. ¿Quién es?

-Soul-kun…

-¿Su arma? –Tsubaki asintió con la cabeza -¿Será de familia que las técnicas se casen con sus armas? En fin…

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, Maka aun seguía un poco pálida y andaba al lado de Tsubaki por la calle de camino a casa. Estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Intentaba representar mentalmente cuál sería la mejor manera de decírselo a su compañero y su posterior reacción. Confiaba en él… pero eso no suponía un alivio.

Tsubaki la acompañó hasta la puerta de su apartamento y se despidió de ella.

Bajó hasta la planta baja y se dirigió a su casa. Black Star debía estar hiperactivo porque aun no estaba la comida… Sin embargo, aun no se había alejado ni tres metros de casa de Maka cuando algo llamó su atención. Una limusina negra se acercaba a la acera y aparcó justo en frente del portal del bloque de pisos. ¿Era posible que alguien tan rico viviera en un bloque de apartamentos como ese? Se abrieron las puertas traseras y una cantidad increíble de hombres vestidos de negro y gafas de sol descendieron del vehículo y uno de ellos abrió la puerta izquierda delantera y tendió una mano caballerosamente al ocupante. Una mujer de aspecto maduro, vestida muy formal con un traje que de seguro costaba una fortuna descendió de la limusina. Llevaba su pelo negro azabache recogido en un elegante moño. Se acomodó las gafas de montura de pasta negra y, después de murmurar algo al hombre que tenia al lado, se encaminó hacia el interior.

El cerebro de Tsubaki pensaba a toda velocidad. Un coche británico en Death City, una mujer tan rica en un sitio como ese y la inconfundible matrícula estadounidense donde rezaba "EVANS" solo podía significar problemas, pero ella sola por sí misma aun no podía hacer nada, así que echó a correr para avisar a los demás. Esperaba no llegar demasiado tarde…

* * *

Maka realmente no quiso cerrarle la puerta en las narices a Tsubaki pero seguía en ese estado de shock mental.

-¿Ya has llegado Maka? –preguntó una voz desde la cocina cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse.

-…si… -contestó con desánimo como desde otro mundo.

Soul al percatarse del tono de voz de su compañera, se asomó para verla. Cabizbaja, con la mirada perdida, algo pálida y cansada… y con un sobre marrón en la mano.

-¿De dónde vienes? ¿Ocurre algo? –le preguntó preocupado acercándose a ella.

-Me voy a duchar…

El mismo tono de antes. Como si estuviera muerta de ánimo. Dejó el sobre en la mesa (más bien lo tiró) y se encerró en el baño. Un buen baño relajante era lo que necesitaba para despejar sus ideas.

Mientras Maka se sumergía en el agua con burbujas y aromaterapia, Soul se acercó a la mesa para saber qué era eso que había tirado. El sobre llevaba el nombre de la clínica de Death City. Eso lo mosqueó. Si tenía que ir al médico debía ir a la enfermería de Shibusen. Como miembros de ese colegio, tenían sus expedientes allí y cualquier cosa que pasara, fuera o dentro del colegio, debía notificarse en la enfermería. No tenía sentido que Maka, conociendo las normas, se las hubiera saltado. Abrió el sobre y se encontró un montón de papeles grapados. Les echó un vistazo. A penas si entendía nada. Era todo demasiado de médico y técnico para él que solo conocía de ese mundo la parte que le tocaba al paciente de sufrir y curar las heridas. Solo pudo entender la última frase como si fuera un resumen de todo lo anterior: "Resultados de la prueba: positivos" ¿La prueba? ¿Qué prueba? Volteó los papeles en busca de más información que pudiera entender. Nada. Justo antes de guardar de nuevo los papeles en el sobre, resignado a tener que preguntarle a Maka, se fijó en el encabezamiento. Era grande con letras en negrita y aun así no lo había visto. "Resultados de la prueba de embarazo. Maka Albarn." Al principio fue un shock, luego ató cabos sueltos como el extraño comportamiento de Maka en los últimos días y para finalizar se le vino una pregunta a la mente: ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada?

No hubo tiempo para conjeturas porque llamaron al timbre. Dejó el sobre donde lo había encontrado y fue a abrir la puerta. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver quién era el visitante.

-¡¿MAMÁ?

-Hola hijo. –lo saludó con cara seria

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-He venido a hablar contigo. –Admitió sin rodeos -¿puedo pasar?

-Esto… sí, claro.

Soul la condujo hasta la sala de estar donde se sentó en uno de los sillones. Soul fue a buscar algo de bebida a la nevera. Su madre, al contrario que su padre, siempre sería bien recibida en su casa. Tenía una relación menos tormentosa con ella aunque también tuvieran sus desavenencias. Realmente nunca ha actuado con él como una madre pero no se llevaban a matar que eso ya era mucho. Se sentó cerca de su madre. No se dijeron nada por unos instantes hasta que Soul decidió preguntar a pesar de que ya conocía la respuesta.

-¿De qué has venido a hablar conmigo desde tan lejos?

-Creo que ya te lo imaginas.

-¿Del compromiso? –preguntó tanteando el terreno esperando que no hubiera acertado.

-Hijo… eres muy listo. Siempre lo has sido. ¿Por qué no le haces caso a tu padre?

-Mamá… esto ya quedó muy claro. No pienso casarme con Phoebe. La vi una vez (un par como mucho) cuando éramos pequeños y ya está. A penas la conozco y ya viste su reacción cuando toqué el piano. No le gusto. Y a mi ella tampoco.

-Tú mismo has dicho que ni si quiera la conoces… Dale una oportunidad. Además ha cambiado mucho en estos años…

-Por más que insistas… Ya está todo planeado. Además… no voy a dejarla sola ahora.

La señora Evans cerró los ojos de cansancio y los volvió a abrir.

-¿No hay manera de hacer que cambies de opinión?

-No. Lo siento. Esta es mi última palabra.

-Pues entonces tendrá que ser por las malas… -se puso en pie y chasqueó los dedos.

Alguien tiró la puerta al suelo de una patada. Al escuchar el estruendo Soul se incorporó sin mirar, cansado.

-¡Black Star deja ya de…!

El chico se quedó de piedra. La persona que estaba allí no era Black Star. Bueno… en realidad no era solo una persona. Un tropel de hombres vestidos de negro, armados con pistolas de descargas eléctricas, irrumpieron en la casa. En ese momento una parte de Soul echaba de menos que no hubiera sido Black Star el que había tirado la puerta al suelo. Al oír semejante ruido Maka salió precipitadamente del baño con la bata puesta y el pelo aun mojado.

Sus miradas se encontraron. No hacía falta hablarse para entenderse. Soul ya había transformado su brazo en guadaña cuando su madre lo rodeó por la cintura y le puso un pañuelo tapándole la boca y la nariz. El chico se alarmó. Maka intentó reducir la escasa distancia que lo separaba de su arma para liberarlo de las garras de su madre pero los hombres la agarraron con fuerza y le aplicaron una descarga eléctrica. A una persona normal la hubiera dejado inconsciente al instante pero Maka estaba preparada para resistir cosas más fuertes que aquella.

A cada bocanada de aire que intentaba inhalar, más aturdido se encontraba. Intentó zafarse del agarre de su madre sin lastimarla pero le fue imposible. Maka también intentaba zafarse de los hombres que la retenían. Uno de ellos, harto de la resistencia que ofrecía la chica, la cogió del cuello y la encastó contra la pared. Intentó clavar las uñas en esas manos que la ahogaban, intentó hacerle daño a patadas pero sin zapatos poco daño podía hacer.

-Soltadla… Dejadla ir… no… la lastiméis… más…

Soul cayó redondo al suelo inconsciente. Un par de hombres lo ataron con cadenas, lo amordazaron y se lo llevaron a cuestas. Los hombres empezaron a retirarse. Dieron una última descarga eléctrica a la chica que cayó al suelo aturdida. Estaban a punto de abandonar el apartamento cuando, con las últimas fuerzas que le restaban, Maka agarró fuertemente el pie de la señora Evans. Se detuvo para observar a la que hubiera sido su nuera.

-Es usted despreciable… ¿Cómo ha podido hacerle algo así a su propio hijo? –Le costaba articular las palabras y tenía que tomar aire cada poco –Una madre así no es una madre. Devuélvalo. ¡Devuélvame a Soul!

Solo quedaban ellas en la casa. La señora Evans la miró con desprecio y repugnancia.

-Precisamente porque soy su madre no voy a permitir que se case con una purria como tú, niñata. –se zafó del pobre agarre de la chica y le propinó una patada en el estómago haciéndola rodar hasta chocar contra la pared. Se acercó a ella lentamente. –Si tanto empeño tienes en acompañar a mi hijo… Tu lugar correcto es ese. –Dejó caer una bolsa al suelo – Espero no tener que volverte a ver… Maka Albarn.

Volvió a dispararle una descarga y finalmente Maka quedó inconsciente.

* * *

¿Odiabais al padre? Ahora adiareis a la madre también.

Las cosas parecen ir de mal en peor (y, desgraciadamente, no lo digo solo por Maka y Soul). Espero que las cosas se arreglen cuanto antes y lo mejor que se pueda.

Yo que pensé que el mes de agosto sería genial porque tengo vacaciones… y resulta que no solo yo tengo vacaciones… Ohkubo también. Y no tendremos capi de SE hasta setiembre T^T

Al menos eso era lo que ponía al final del último capi. Todos necesitamos vacaciones, así que se lo perdono, un poco. Jamás había tenido tantas ganas de volver a empezar con la rutina. En fin, de mientras me hartaré de hacer cosplay, leer, viciar y escribir fics.

Pasadlo bien ^^


	10. Si la montaña no va a Mahoma

Buenas ^^ Por fin unos minutos para subir el nuevo capi. Disfrutadlo.

Disclaimer: SE no es mio y bla, bla, bla, bla…

* * *

Cap9: Si la montaña no va a Mahoma… ¡Mahoma tendrá que ir a la montaña!

Todo estaba sumido en la más absoluta oscuridad. Pero la llamaban. Voces lejanas la estaban llamando. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con el rostro lleno de lágrimas de Tsubaki. Se la quedó mirando por unos instantes. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Por qué Tsubaki la miraba de esa manera? Quizás se habría quedado dormida en clase… Pero entonces ¿porque era su amiga la que estaba con ella y no su arma? Soul…

Maka se incorporó como accionada por un resorte e intentó levantarse del suelo. Pero la patada que le había propinado la señora Evans aun le dolía. Pese que Tsubaki le gritaba que no debía moverse y que les contara que había ocurrido, Maka se encaminó como pudo hacia la puerta para ir tras Soul. Tropezó con la puerta que aun estaba tirada en el piso. Iba a darse de bruces contra el suelo cuando Kid entró por la puerta y la sujetó justo a tiempo.

-Kid-kun… -Tsubaki se acercó.

Se miraron y el chico negó con la cabeza.

-El vehículo ha levantado una nube de arena muy densa y lo he perdido. No he sido capaz de atraparlo…

-¿Ves? Debería haber ido yo. El GRAN Dios si habría sido capaz de atrapar ese estúpido coche…

-Kim y Jaqueline si pueden seguirles la pista por aire. Me las he encontrado que venían del campo de vuelo y les he podido explicar lo que hemos visto antes de que se me tragara la masa de polvo y arena.

La hoja oscura cogió a Maka y la ayudó a incorporarse. La llevó hasta el sofá donde la sentó con cuidado.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido Maka-chan? –preguntó preocupada

Cuando todos de sentaron, la chica empezó a relatar lo que había pasado.

-Suerte que Tsubaki nos ha dado un toque. Aunque no haya servido de mucho porque los hemos perdido. –dijo Kid algo apenado

-Pero ahora hemos de pensar en una manera de rescatar a Soul… Hemos de traerlo de vuelta sea como sea. Prometió que me dejaría fastidiarle el protagonismo en la boda ¡y los pactos entre hombres han de cumplirse!

Se escucharon pasos apresurados en el pasillo y de pronto varias personas entraron en el apartamento.

-Maka, ¿estás bien, hija? –preguntó Kami algo alarmada

La chica asintió algo alicaída.

-Maka-chan, lo siento, los hemos perdido en el aeropuerto de la ciudad vecina… -se disculpó Kim

-Gracias por haberlo intentado. –les regaló una sonrisa de agradecimiento pero realmente se sentía muy abatida y desanimada. Ni siguiera creía tener fuerzas para ir a buscar a Soul.

-Bueno, bueno como nadie tiene ninguna idea brillante, podremos en práctica mi plan. –dijo Liz que había estado demasiado callada todo ese rato.

-¿Se te ha ocurrido algo Liz-chan? –preguntó Tsubaki con un ligero desasosiego.

-Si la boda no puede celebrarse en Death City donde está la novia y los invitados, los invitados y la novia tendrán que ir a la boda donde sea que se celebre.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente? –preguntó Kid mientras la miraba con miedo y mucha cautela.

-Justo lo que estáis pensando: iremos a detener la boda. –Liz hinchó el pecho, orgullosa de su idea y de sí misma.

Si, Liz veía demasiadas telenovelas y películas románticas.

* * *

Traqueteo, mucho movimiento y una voz femenina familiar que lo llamaba. Aun adormecido y algo desubicado abrió los ojos. Lo primero que percibió es que no podía mover las manos de detrás de su espalda, tampoco los pies y tenía algo (un pañuelo) que no le permitía hablar.

-¿Ya has despertado?

Giró la cabeza y la encontró. Su madre estaba al otro extremo del asiento, sentada como una señora de clase alta se sienta; piernas juntas ligeramente ladeadas y las manos juntas en el regazo. Tenía una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Algo parecía divertirla.

Pegaron un salto. Soul se percató de que estaban en un coche de camino a alguna parte. Entonces se acordó de lo que había pasado en casa y un desasosiego le invadió. ¿Cómo estaría Maka?

Intentó deshacerse de la atadura de las muñecas pero nada. Quiso transformar su brazo en guadaña. Seguía sin surtir efecto. Desistió y sacó de la palma de la mano una pequeña hoja de guadaña para intentar cortar las cadenas, pero eran demasiado gruesas y él no tenía suficiente fuerza.

-¿Te darás ya por vencido, hijo? –preguntó serenamente la señora Evans.

Soul gruñó. Echó una hojeada por la ventanilla y vio a Kim siguiéndolos por aire gritando su nombre. Había sido ella la que lo había despertado. Pensó que si rompía el cristal Kim y Jackie tendrían alguna posibilidad de sacarlo de ese lugar así que empezó a patear el vidrio. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro golpes pero era inútil. Sacó una hoja de guadaña y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas el cristal una vez más pero el impacto revotó.

-¿Te has olvidado que los cristales de los vehículos de la familia son blindados? Es imposible que los rompas.

De repente sin que él se percatara se adentraron en un túnel oscuro. Escuchó a Kim gritar a lo lejos.

-¡Vendremos a rescatarte Soul-kun! ¡Aguanta!

Se escuchó un ruido como de un portón cerrándose y se apagó el motor del coche. Uno de los hombres de antes abrió la puerta de la señora Evans.

-Está todo listo para despegar, señora.

-¿Cuánto tenemos?

-Un par de horas, más o menos.

-Bien. Tráeme algo de beber que tanta arena no es buena.

-Enseguida, señora.

El hombre desapareció para volver más tarde con una copa de Martini. Mientras tanto la señora Evans había quitado la mordaza a su hijo para que pudiera hablar.

-¿Te apetece tomar algo? –le preguntó

Soul no le contestó, solo la miró frio y serio. Al poco desvió la mirada decepcionado. Él había pensado que su madre no se la jugaría. Aunque ella estuviera de acuerdo con su padre no pensó jamás que llegaría tan lejos. Quizás por eso había venido ella. Su padre sabía que a ella sí la dejaría entrar a su casa sin sospechar. Había sido un imbécil y eso le había costado caro.

Pasó el rato sumido en sus propios pensamientos, en su propia miseria. Pensando que cualquier oportunidad para salir de allí era idónea. Pero no podía abandonar el país así tan sencillo. Debía trazar un plan pero estaba seguro que tendría vigilancia las veinticuatro horas para evitar a cualquier costo que Soul se largara.

Esas dos horas, le parecieron dos días. Para cuando llegaron a su destino Soul estaba demasiado sumido en la oscuridad de su alma. Todo a su alrededor era oscuro, frio y solitario. Y no estaba Maka para ahuyentar los fantasmas que lo perseguían.

El motor del coche se encendió y empezaron a moverse de nuevo. Poco rato después llegaron a la mansión de los Evans de nuevo.

Le quitaron las cadenas de los tobillos y lo hicieron bajar del vehículo. Evaluó la situación. Demasiados hombres armados como para salir corriendo con éxito. Avanzó hacia el edificio empujado por los seguratas para que caminase. Al entrar uno de ellos le dio otro empujón. Tropezó y cayó al suelo de bruces sin ser capaz de levantarse al tener las muñecas atadas aun.

-Que bien que ya hayas llegado hijo. –dijo su padre mirándolo desde arriba sin siquiera tener ninguna intención de ayudarlo a levantarse. –Acaba de venir a vernos tu prometida. Pero, obviamente no puedes verla en esas condiciones. Subidlo a su cuarto y quedaos dos de vosotros montando guardia en la puerta. Otro que se quede dentro vigilando mientras las chicas le cambian de ropa y lo ponen presentable.

Dos hombres cogieron a Soul de los brazos, lo levantaron y lo arrastraron hasta su habitación, en el piso superior. Lo sentaron en su cama hasta que llegaron las sirvientas con el traje y le deshicieron la atadura de las muñecas.

-Es tu oportunidad –sonrió el diablillo

-No. Aquí hay dos chicas que solo cumplen ordenes… Ni siquiera son de seguridad…

-Bueno… podrías tomar una de rehén. –sugirió

Sin pensarlo demasiado, hizo aparecer una hoja de guadaña y cogiendo a una de las sirvientas le puso el filo en la garganta.

-Dejadme salir. –la voz del albino temblaba ligeramente

-¡Eh,eh! –el hombre se puso delante de la otra sirvienta para protegerla de un posible ataque y sacó la pistola eléctrica.

-Muévete y la chica se desangrará en la alfombra. –Soul seguía temblando más que de miedo de inseguridad.

No sabía qué estaba haciendo ni donde lo llevaría todo aquello. Solo tenía en claro que no quería permanecer ni un minuto más en ese sitio. El filo de la hoja cada vez estaba más cerca del cuello de la muchacha quien temblaba de miedo y le caían lágrimas de los ojos. Soul estaba cada vez más fuera de sí. Iba perdiendo cordura… como si lo consumiera la locura. Debía mantener la calma, no ganaría la partida, no ahora. Pero era incapaz de serenarse. Justo cuando estaba a punto de cometer un asesinato en su cuarto un puñetazo lo derribó haciendo que chocara contra la mesita de noche y devolviéndolo a la realidad.

-Soul… has perdido la templanza.

Aquella voz familiar… Alzó la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro de su hermano que lo miraba serio. Le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse. Soul se tambaleó un poco antes de poder mantener el equilibrio.

-Me gustaría poder decir que me alegra verte… pero no en estas circunstancias, tío.

Soul supo que él era el único que podía ayudarlo a salir de aquí y le cogió del cuello del traje.

-¡Mamá me secuestró! Ellos… a Maka… no sé… ella está…

Esta vez fue un puñetazo en el estómago que lo hizo plegarse de rodillas.

-Antes sabias disimular. Antes sabias hablarme en los momentos adecuados… Antes tenías esperanza en salir de aquí. ¿Las has perdido? ¿Ni si quiera confías en tu técnico?

Sentía dolor en la mejilla y el estómago pero había recobrado la cordura. Tenía esperanzas en que podría mantenerse impasible y pensar con claridad.

-Gracias Wes.

-Ya era hora. –Suspiró cansado –No vuelvas a balbucear de esa manera, ha sido penoso. Nada cool.

-Lo siento, tío. Tampoco no me han tratado nada cool desde Death City hasta aquí ¿sabes? –Soul se incorporó y se sentó en la cama. –Acabo de tener una idea: si me pegas una paliza y me rompes algunos huesos tendré que quedarme ingresado en el hospital y así no podrán casarme.

-Papá haría oficiar la boda en el cuarto de pacientes. –rió amargamente Wes.

-Tsk, tienes razón. –dijo chasqueando la lengua. –Oye… ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Vivo aquí. –Soul se sorprendió –Esta es la casa del patriarca. Como soy el mayor, yo heredaré esta casa y será mi hogar y el de Lilian (y el del bebé). Serás tú el afortunado que tendrás casa para ti solo. Y por eso la mayordoma está preparando un casting de criadas.

-¿Casting de criadas?

-Cogerán a chicas con experiencia de la casa principal (esta donde estamos ahora) para que enseñen a las novatas que cogerán en el casting. La más veterana de todas pasará a ser tu mayordoma. Y me gustaría asistir… Creo que tú sí que puedes.

-¿Para qué quiero asistir a una cosa así?

-De primero, porque serán tus criadas y mejor que estén a tu gusto y segundo… -Wes se acercó a la chica que antes Soul había cogido como rehén y le secó las lágrimas dulcemente. –No te preocupes, antes a mi hermanito le ha dado un telele porque es tonto pero bueno, tampoco es que sea muy agradable que te traigan secuestrado. Y discúlpame. –se giró a ver a Soul con una amplia sonrisa. –Y segundo, por esto.

Wes le levantó la falda a la criada quien se sonrojó e intentó taparse lo antes posible. Pero Soul ya había visto las bragas brasileñas negras pero transparentes que llevaba la chica y un reguero de sangre le salió por la nariz manchándole la camiseta.

-Sigues siendo un inmaduro, hermanito.

-Y tu un pervertido. Cuando se entere Lilian…

-Solo he querido alegrarte la vista para que te centres. Ahora tendrás que cambiarte. ¿Cómo estaba Maka?

-Cogida por el cuello. –dijo Soul mientras se desvestía. Wes se quedó asombrado –Estos la atacaron y la cogieron del cuello para que no pudiera defenderse. Me desmayé antes de saber que le había pasado.

-Tan solo la dejamos inconsciente, nada más. –dijo el segurata que estaba en la habitación vigilando al chico mientras las sirvientas lo vestían.

-Se recuperará, ya lo verás. Pronto la tendrás aquí dispuesta a sacarte de este lugar…

-Yo no estoy tan seguro… Lilian no iría, en su estado, a buscarte al país vecino si te secuestran.

-Bueno… no veo a Lilian con una guadaña, pero… -Wes se quedó pensando unos instantes en la respuesta de su hermano – Espera… ¿Qué has querido decir con eso? No será que…

-Mira que eres lento… -murmuró mientras se colocaba bien la corbata

-¡¿Y no me dices nada?

-¡Me enterado este mediodía! Y no precisamente por boca de Maka… Y ahora que lo pienso… no he comido nada desde el desayuno…

-Traedle algo para comer, chicas. Si no se nos desfallecerá de hambre.

Las sirvientas se retiraron llevándose la ropa que había traído puesta Soul. El chico se sentó en el borde de la cama y Wes lo imitó. Viendo que el menor de los Evans ya no parecía tan agresivo, el segurata se retiró y se quedó haciendo guardia con los otros dos a fuera.

Diez minutos después llamaron a la puerta. Wes abrió y entró Phoebe con una bandeja con comida.

-Pensé que había mandado a las criadas traer la comida… -murmuró Wes frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

-Me las he encontrado de camino y me he ofrecido a llevar yo la bandeja –respondió con voz dulce y una linda sonrisa. –Con permiso.

Entró en el cuarto y dejó la bandeja en la mesa del escritorio.

-Bueno… yo me voy que aquí sobro. –Dijo Wes mientras se iba por la puerta –Dejaré que habléis de vuestras cosas. Si ocurriera algo, llamadme. ¡Hasta luego!

Wes cerró la puerta tras de sí y se quedaron solos. Phoebe se sintió incómoda en ese silencio que parecía tan pesado. Soul no pudo evitarlo y se levantó para acercarse al escritorio y coger comida. La devoró en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ahora que ya estaba con el estómago lleno ya podía preocuparse por otras cosas y pensar con claridad.

Debajo de la bandeja había todo de papeles y uno de ellos llamó la atención al chico. Sonrió al reconocerlo. Cuando estuvo aquí, Maka hizo una fotocopia de la partitura que llevaba su nombre y se la había llevado a Death City porque quería escucharla. Allí estaba la original. Sin saber muy bien porque, la cogió y se dirigió al piano. Abrió la tapa y tocó una de las teclas. El sonido de un do desafinado rompió el silencio. El albino frunció el ceño y resopló. Dejó la partitura a un lado y se puso a rebuscar entre los cajones y armarios hasta que encontró lo que andaba buscando. En una pequeña caja de herramientas estaba todo lo necesario para afinar el piano. Ni corto ni perezoso e ignorando a su invitada, apartó la silla y se sentó en el suelo arremangándose el traje dispuesto a hacer sonar el piano como dios manda.

-Soul, no deberías hacerlo tu esto. El servicio está para eso… -dijo Phoebe al ver que del interior del piano solo salía polvo y alguna que otra arañita que el chico aplastó con el zapato.

El aludido se giró un poco para verla de reojo. No le sonrió, como seguramente le habría hecho a Maka. Se la quedó mirando un rato evaluando su postura antes de contestar.

-Estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo yo. Además, los pianos son como las mujeres: hasta que no las ves por dentro no sabes si vale la pena tocarlas o no. Y cuando valen la pena has de afinarlas para que queden como tú quieres. –a esto último si sonrió, algo nostálgico, más para sí mismo.

Le llevó un buen rato afinarlo. En todo ese tiempo Phoebe lo observaba desde la cama donde estaba sentada. En cuanto a acabó suspiró cansado admirando su trabajo mientras apoyaba sus sucias manos en la alfombra granate detrás de su espalda. Se dio un par de minutos de descanso y luego se incorporó para mojar un trapo en agua de la jarra de la bebida y limpiarse un poco las manos y los brazos llenos de polvo, suciedad y aceite. Volvió al piano y puso la partitura en su sitio. Acercó la banquilla, se sentó en ella y volvió a tocar la misma tecla de antes. Otro do volvió a navegar por el aire pero esta vez sonó limpio y puro.

Acarició las teclas casi con ternura, tomó aire y empezó a tocar. Realmente no necesitaba mirar la partitura. A estas alturas ya se la sabia de memoria (y había corregido algunos acordes que no sonaban bien). La melodía se expandió por el cuarto y más allá de este.

-Debes quererla mucho si tocas su melodía aun estando tan lejos… -Phoebe se levantó y se acercó a Soul. El chico no se atrevió a decir nada pero en el fondo se alegraba de que lo hubiera entendido. –Espero de verdad que seáis felices juntos.

La chica dejó un anillo con un diamante al lado del teclado del piano. Soul lo tomó y se lo quedó mirando asombrado.

-¿De dónde lo has sacado?

-Tu madre me lo ha dado hace un rato. Es el anillo que hicieron para nuestro compromiso, ¿verdad? Oí a tu hermano hablar de eso con su mujer. Dijo que cuando te escapaste de casa lo robaste para dárselo a quien tu consideraras. A mí me va grande, pero seguro que a ella le queda ajustado. Dáselo en cuanto la veas. –sonrió y salió de la habitación del chico dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

Dios! M. Fragance of Winter… me has salvado el agosto! Yo que pensé que no había SE (en el capi anterior leí que no había hasta setiembre o algo así) En cuanto leí tu review fui a San Google a ver si encontraba algo. Y me bajé la RAW. He entendido poco, pero lo poco ha sido… genial. La portada de la GanGan es babeante (apunté ese traje a la lista interminable de cosplays por hacer). Infinitas gracias por avisarme, de verdad.

Bienvenida Masha10 ^^. Tranquila que no eres la primera que se equivoca XD. Espero que sigas disfrutando del fic hasta el final ^^

Dead Univers, alégrate que si hay SE XD

Anais IceWolf me has leído el pensamiento. En un principio pensé que si, que pudiera perder el bebé para más adelante decidir con calma cuando querían tener el bebé (a fin de cuentas van a disfrutar poco de la vida de recién casados que ya tendrán el bebé encima). Si yo algún día me caso (el día en que encuentre a un hombre que valga la pena y que se ajuste a mis gustos) voy a tener por seguro que quiero disfrutar de mis años de recién casada sin babyes llorando por medio que te despierte a media noche. Peeeeeero, pensé que hacerle eso a Maka sería una putada demasiado grande y este fic está en "humor" y no "melodrama" así que ya os avanzo que no, no va a perder al bebé. Podéis respirar tranquilos y tranquilas.

Y a los demás que sé que habéis comentado y que habéis leído, gracias ^^. Si la madre de Soul es muy odiable (mas que el padre) y aun que no lo parezca… hay gente así de cruel por la vida u.u (no lo digo por mi madre ni mucho menos, ella es una bellísima persona a la que tengo que levantar un altar un día de estos. Yo seré su más devota servidora). Es curioso como cuando encuentras a una persona más horrible que la anterior piensas que la primera, aun que no se portó bien, puede tener su corazoncito. Esto último si es experiencia propia y reciente, qué lástima.

Um, casi se me olvida. Este próximo fin de semana, no estoy. Intentaré llevarme el ordenador y con un poco de suerte tendré WiFi gratis y podré subir cap. Si, no lo consigo… tendréis que esperar al último fin de semana de agosto (28 y 29) para que pueda subir y para compensar subiría dos de golpe.

Dejo ya de dar la vara XD.

Nos vemos en el próximo capi, Bye ^^


	11. Cosplay

Ya he vuelto de mis vacaciones! Diez días moviditos, con sorpresas bonitas y otras no tan bonitas. Y yo que quería desconectar… y aun sin tener internet, al mobil casi le sale humo XD.

En fin, como lo prometido es deuda, y no pude subir el finde pasado (porque me dejé el ordena en el camping) subo dos capítulos. Disfrutadlos ^^

Disclaimer: SE no es mio y bla, bla, bla, bla.

* * *

Cap10: Cosplay

-Maka-chan, despierta.

-Cinco minutos más…

-Si te dejo cinco minutos más no llegaremos a tiempo. ¡Arriba! –Liz le quitó las sábanas y la obligó a levantarse.

Maka aun dormida se dirigió al baño. Habían cogido el primer avión que encontraron que viajara hacia donde se encontraba Soul. Llegaron de madrugada y se hospedaron en un bonito hotel no muy lejos de la mansión de los Evans. En cuanto acabó de ducharse, Liz irrumpió en el baño para asearla. Le secó el pelo, la peinó, la maquilló un poco, la vistió y le puso una peluca.

-Las lentillas me las pongo yo. –advirtió Maka

-Está bien…

Liz se retiró y dejó a la rubia combatiendo contra las lentillas. Todo formaba parte de un plan urdido… por Liz. Ella quería ver como Maka irrumpía en la iglesia e impedía la boda. Pero en cuanto le explicó lo que la madre de Soul había hecho para llevarse a su hijo, entró en razón y pensó en algo un poco más discreto. No tenían licencia para eliminar a todo un ejército de seguratas armados aunque fuera para rescatar a una Guadaña Mortal. Así que, el nuevo plan consistía en infiltrarse en la mansión, encontrar a Soul y sacarlo de allí a hurtadillas para volver a Death City… antes de que se celebrara la boda.

Y la única manera de entrar en una mansión altamente vigilada sin levantar sospechas… era hacerse pasar por sirvientas. Antes de marcharse del apartamento de Soul y Maka, la señora Evans en un gesto de arrogancia, dejó un vestido de criada de la familia al lado de la rubia como dándole a entender que la única forma que tendría de ver la boda era venir vestida de esa forma tan humillante. Ahora ese gesto de superioridad sería su perdición. (O eso imaginaba Liz). Además, una vez Maka estuvo inconsciente le había robado el anillo de compromiso que Soul le había regalado.

Gracias a que la señora Evans había dejado una muestra del uniforme oficial de las criadas de la familia, Tsubaki y la mayor de las Thompson se pusieron a hacer copias para poder infiltrarse ellas también. Black Star y Kid lo pasaron un poco mal cuando a Liz se le pasó por la cabeza infiltrar también a los chicos y hacerlos pasar por chicas. Gracias a Dios desistió al ver que Black Star no era precisamente el más indicado para una misión silenciosa.

Tuvieron que ponerse peluca y lentillas para nadie de la familia las reconociera. Una vez listas subieron a la azotea. Liz y Patty se convirtieron en pistolas y Tsubaki en un discreto cuchillo ninja. Maka las cargó a todas y vigilando a los guardias a la distancia (el hotel estaba en la acera de enfrente de la mansión Evans) sobrevoló la mansión y aterrizó con discreción en uno de los balcones. Como habían abierto las ventanas para que las habitaciones se ventilaran para estar listas para los invitados, se pudieron infiltrar por el mismo cuarto de Soul.

-Ei, Soul

Pero allí no había nadie. El pijama estaba encima de la cama desecha y el armario abierto de par en par. Las sábanas estaban algo templadas por lo que Soul hacía poco que se había despertado.

-¿Esta es la habitación de Soul-kun? –preguntó con curiosidad Tsubaki volviendo a su forma humana.

-Eso parece… tiene hasta un piano en su propia habitación. –dijo Liz mientras, después de imitar a Tsubaki, pasaba sus dedos por la tapa del teclado.

-Pero no está. Se debe haber ido a desayunar. –sonrió Patty hiendo al lado de su hermana

De repente escucharon pasos que se acercaban y empezaron a ponerse nerviosas. ¿Qué dirían para justificar que estuvieran allí? Casi sin pensar empezaron a recoger el desperdicio que había hecho Soul, hacer la cama, plegar el pijama, ordenarle los papeles del escritorio… lo que fuera con tal de disimular.

Y lo que más temían sucedió. Fuera quien fuera el que se acercaba iba entrar en esa habitación y abrió la puerta sin llamar.

-La señora nos ha mandado limpiar los aposentos de su hijo… -saltó nerviosa Tsubaki.

El visitante se quedó en la puerta pestañeando sin comprender. Recorrió con la mirada a las cuatro chicas y se fijó en la que estaba plegando el pijama. Tenía el pelo muy largo rubio y suelto y los ojos azules (rasgos propios de una chica de origen americano). Pero no tenia tanto pecho como las norte-americanas y esa cara… le resultaba familiar.

Maka pestañeó sorprendida y se alivió de golpe.

-Wes… ¿Dónde está Soul? –le preguntó dejando el pijama del chico en la cama de cualquier manera.

-¿Maka? Ya decía yo que esas caras me sonaban. –Sonrió el albino -¿Pero que os habéis hecho?

-Es una peluca y unas lentillas. –explicó levantando un poco la peluca para dejar ver su autentico pelo. –Queríamos pasar desapercibidas…

-¿De dónde habéis sacado los uniformes?

-Tu madre me dejó uno antes de llevarse a Soul. Seguramente le hacía ilusión verme de chacha de la casa para poder darme con el látigo.

-Mamá no sé, pero yo sé de uno que no le importaría… -carraspeó –Y hablando de mi hermanito, si lo estáis buscando está abajo en una de las habitaciones. Le están torturando un poco.

-¿Torturando? –se escandalizó Tsubaki

-Así lo llama él. Tan solo le están probando el traje… Y necesitan ayuda. –dijo sonriendo.

Wes se adentró en el cuarto del chico y le rebuscó en el armario en busca de una camisa. Las chicas dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y siguieron al albino. Bajaron las escaleras. Wes se paseó por Salón-Comedor dando directrices y ordenes a las múltiples criadas y chicas de catering que circulaban por allí. Desde el color de las servilletas, pasando por el diseño y tipo de vajilla y cristalería, hasta el numero de criadas presentes o la cantidad de comida que había que traer.

Después de haber lidiado con prácticamente todo el personal allí presente las llamó para que le echaran un cable. Cada una de ellas cogió un perchero con ruedas donde había infinidad de trajes. Wes aun agarró unos cuantos que no cabían en los carritos, salió del Salón, cruzó el pasillo pasando de largo por la escalera, llamó a la puerta con dificultad y la abrieron desde dentro.

-He venido a salvarte hermanito. –anunció Wes con una sonrisa.

-¿Harás tu de maniquí por mi? –preguntó él esperanzado mirando a su hermano a través del espejo que tenía en frente.

-No. Yo tengo más talla que tu. El traje te vendría grande, pequeñajo. Pero te he traído compañía…

El chico miró detrás suyo por el espejo con cara de resignación y casi de asco. Vio un montón de percheros llenos de más trajes que debía probarse.

Las chicas entraron empujando los percheros. Habían entrado en una sala muy espaciosa. Sillas y banquillos por doquier. Algunas mesas con costureros y máquinas de coser. Rollos de tela apoyados en las paredes. Retales de tela y trozos de hilo esparcidos por el suelo. En medio de ese caos un pequeño podio donde Soul estaba de pie, de espaldas a la puerta, frente a un espejo de biombo y en pose espantapájaros. A su alrededor un hombre alto y delgado: el modista, que tomaba medidas y cogía los trozos sobrantes del traje con alfileres.

Wes dejó lo que llevaba en brazos encima del respaldo de una silla y se acercó a su hermano.

-¿Para qué me has traído mas trajes que probarme? ¿No bastaría con escoger uno al azar y fin de la historia?

-Tonto… ha de ser un traje que te quede perfecto. Y que le guste a la novia…

-La novia no está aquí… -murmuró

Wes arqueó las cejas con expresión de "¿A no?". Soul captó esa mirada significativa pero no entendía lo que le intentaba decirle y frunció el ceño por respuesta. Wes suspiró y sonrió.

-Hombre de poca fe, en vez de mirar lo horrible que es probarte todos esos trajes quizás encuentres más divertido averiguar qué hay detrás de esa ropa.

Seguía sin entenderlo pero no pudo evitar girarse para ver con sus propios ojos esos percheros con ruedas que acababan de entrar.

-¡Oh! ¡Santa Maguía! –gritó el modista (N/A: imaginaos una voz típica de tío gay y con acento francés) -¡No hay manega de que este chico se esté quieto! ¡Así no puedo haser mi trgabajo!

Miró a Soul con indignación con los brazos en jarra cual madre que reprueba a su hijo.

-¿Por qué no hacemos un descanso? –Sugirió Wes de modo apaciguador al ver que su hermano pequeño fulminaba con la mirada al modista –Ha estado toda la mañana retocando el traje… Lo mejor es que se tome algo para relajarse. –por último de dirigió a su hermano –Tu ves mirando los trajes a ver si encuentras algo que te guste…

Dicho esto acompañó el modista fuera de la sala para que se tomara algo para calmar los nervios.

Soul se quitó la chaqueta del traje con cuidado para no pincharse con el ejército de alfileres que el modista le había colocado y la dejó en el respaldo de una silla. Miró con desaprobación los percheros y antes de que se pudiera acercarse de mala gana para mirarlos escuchó una voz… un tanto familiar.

-Este le quedaría genial

Frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza espantando pensamientos. Empezaba a imaginarse cosas… como que Liz estaba allí remirando los trajes.

-Con una corbata granate…

Ahora había oído la voz de Tsubaki. Ya empezaba a delirar. Pero obviamente los percheros no habían entrado solos a la sala y que él supiera Wes no sabía hacer magia. Además le había dicho que había "algo" detrás de la ropa. ¿Y si…?

Se asomó por detrás de los percheros y se encontró con un cuarteto de criadas.

-Pues salgamos de dudas y que se lo pruebe… ¡Oh! Soul, genial. Pruébate este. –dijo Liz alargándole el traje con la percha en cuanto vio a Soul.

El chico se las quedó mirando por unos momentos extrañado.

-¡¿Qué demonios hacéis aquí? ¡¿Y con esas pintas?

-Hemos venido a rescatarte –explicó Patty

-Y por eso no podemos perder el tiempo haciendo que se pruebe trajes de boda. –Razonó Maka –Wes nos ha quitado de en medio al modista para que podamos sacar a Soul de aquí.

-Pero por un ratito de más o de menos no pasará nada. Y ya de paso nos lo llevamos con ropa de boda incluida y os ahorráis ese dinero.

-¡Pero eso es robar! –dijo sorprendida Tsubaki

-No. Es coger prestado sin permiso. Luego Soul devolverá el traje. Vamos pruébatelo. –le dijo al chico.

-¿Cómo habéis hecho para mangar estos uniformes y que no os pillen?

Las chicas se miraron.

-Tu madre me dejó uno en casa de recuerdo y entre Liz y Tsubaki hicimos los demás. No los hemos robado. –dijo Maka frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, son réplicas casi exactas. –se alabó Liz a sí misma.

-Chicas –Wes asomó la cabeza por la puerta –echadme un cable que no puedo solo –y les guiñó un ojo.

Iban a ir todas (Liz no se lo pensó dos veces y fue como una flecha) pero Tsubaki le dijo con una sonrisa a Maka que se quedara.

La hoja oscura cerró la puerta tras de sí. Y se hizo el silencio.

-Me alegra saber que estas bien –dijo Soul

-Solo me aturdieron. La que tuvo más mala leche fue tu madre pero ya se arrepentirá cuando te saquemos de aquí. –de pronto la chica recordó algo y se entristeció un poco. –Esto… Soul, hay algo que he de decirte… estoy…

-Hijo, ¿ya has decidido que traje vas a llevar? –preguntó la señora Evans entrando de sopetón.

Ambos se sobresaltaron.

-He… pensado en probarme este. –dijo Soul disimulando y intentando que Maka pasara desapercibida por su madre enseñándole el que Liz le había dado antes.

-Sí, creo que te favorecería mucho. – asintió con la cabeza mientras lo evaluaba. –Ayúdale a cambiarse –le espetó a Maka.

-Sí, señora –respondió intentando variar su tono de voz para que no la reconociera.

La rubia obedeció enseguida y empezó a desvestir a Soul. Pero al chico no le pereció tan bonita la idea (no al menos con su señora madre observando).

-Mamá ya se cambiarme solo –le recordó

-Ya lo sé. Pero si lo hacéis entre los dos iréis más rápido.

-Bien, pues ya me desvisto yo y que ella descuelgue el traje. –sentenció algo nervioso ante la perspectiva de que Maka pudiera empezar a desabrocharle los pantalones. Ya lo había hecho en anteriores ocasiones, pero habían sido situaciones totalmente distintas y no quería hacer un espectáculo delante de su madre.

La rubia se rió por lo bajo ante la reacción del chico mientras le quitaba la percha al traje que debía darle. Lo primero que el albino le quitó de las manos fueron los pantalones que se los puso deprisa y corriendo. Maka intentaba aguantar la risa por todos los medios posibles como concentrándose en colocarle y abrocharle la camisa.

Pero Soul debía estar bajo los efectos del síndrome de abstinencia (tantas emociones fuertes seguidas son perjudiciales para la salud) porque el simple roce de los dedos de la chica acariciándole el torso lo ponía nervioso. Vale, quizás no fuera solo que tenía ganas de abrazarla fuerte, ¡Es que iba vestida de criada! ¿Qué hombre no ha soñado con tener a SU chica vestida de criada y que "lo pusiera nervioso"? Ahora tenía su sueño hecho realidad… y no podía disfrutarlo.

Mucha frustración en poco tiempo.


	12. Novias

Disclaimer: Como de costumbre, SE no es mio y bla, bla, bla, bla…

* * *

Cap11: Novias

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde está Soul-kun? –preguntó Kami toda feliz al verlas regresar al hotel.

-Pues…

Maka empezó a explicar lo ocurrido durante el día, desde que entraron volando por la ventana del cuarto de Soul hasta que Wes les sacó por la puerta trasera a escondidas de sus padres para que regresaran a dormir al hotel.

Después de haber vestido a Soul, la madre aprobó el traje. Muy oportunamente (antes de que la señora Evans se diese cuenta de que conocía de algo a aquella criada) apareció Wes por la puerta y la llamó para que "ayudara". Estuvieron casi todo el día revoloteando cerca de Soul pero como no había ni un momento en que lo dejaran solo, no pudieron llevárselo. Antes de que Wes se las llevara para sacarlas por la puerta trasera, Soul corrió tras de Maka para darle a escondidas el anillo de compromiso que la señora Evans le había robado antes de irse de Death City.

Wes las acompañó hasta donde pudo y antes de irse les reveló la hora y sitio de la boda.

-Será en la misma catedral que la mía. La ceremonia empezará sobre las diez… pero la novia debería estar allí una hora antes. Id con el traje de criadas de hoy y os dejarán pasar. –Les guiñó un ojo y se fue.

Y allí estaban, en el hotel, sin haber logrado sacar a Soul de su casa, cansadas y hechas polvo.

-¿Qué habrá querido decir con que "la novia debería estar allí una hora antes"? –preguntó Tsubaki algo desconcertada.

Liz empezó a reírse de manera siniestra y algo macabra.

-Es obvio ¿no? –se hizo el silencio en la sala. Nadie tenía ni idea. –Wes lo que ha querido decirnos es que entrásemos a la iglesia sobre las nueve. Nos hagamos pasar por criadas de la familia Evans para acceder a la sala donde la novia se cambia. Ponemos a dormir a la novia de la otra familia –dijo esto mientras sacaba del sujetador un frasquito con polvos blancos (obviamente somníferos) –y así Maka podrá suplantarla.

-Pero Liz… se notará mucho que no es Phoebe-chan la novia. Ella es morena y Maka-chan es rubia, se notará mucho el cambio. ¿Y qué pasará si viene la familia de la chica con ella? –preguntó preocupada Tsubaki.

-No se notará el cambiazo si el vestido de novia tiene velo. Y lo de la familia tiene arreglo con que alguien se quede vigilando fuera, diciendo que la novia aun no está lista y que la familia Evans nos ha dado órdenes de no dejar entrar a nadie…

-Pero podrían avisar a los Evans de verdad. Entonces sí que nos meteríamos en un buen lio nee-san…

-Para cuando vayan a reclamar a los Evans, Maka ya estará de camino al altar, jejejeje –reía mientras se frotaba las manos imaginando su gran triunfo. -¡Decidido! Mañana todo el mundo se levantará temprano para ver la boda. Nosotras nos adelantaremos para preparar a la novia.

-Liz-chan, eso está muy bien… Pero no tenemos invitación. –observó Kami.

-¿En serio? –Liz sacó del bolsillo del delantal un fajo de sobres color crema con rebordes plateados.

-¿De dónde las has sacado? –se sorprendió Kid

-Me las ha dado Wes a escondidas. Al principio pensé que era una carta de amor… ejem, pero obviamente eran las invitaciones para la familia de Maka… para asistir a su boda. También están las nuestras. Así que… ¡Maka a la cama! Que una novia con ojeras jamás estará bonita.

Demasiado tarde, la chica ya hacía rato que estaba en la cuarta fase REM de sueño. Todo el día arriba y abajo, es muy cansado. (N/A: para quien no lo sepa, el sueño se compone de cuatro fases llamadas REM, la cuarta es el sueño más profundo).

Los pajarillos cantan, las nubes se levantan… Y Soul hace todo lo que puede por aferrarse al barrote de su cama para que no lo lleven a la iglesia. Necesitaron diez criadas, el mayordomo y a Wes coordinando los tirones con un silbato para conseguir sacar al albino de la cama. Lo desvistieron mientras refunfuñaba y lo arrastraron literalmente hasta la bañera llena de espuma y aromaterapia. Una vez reluciente lo sacaron a tirones también, lo secaron y lo vistieron con pantalón y camisa.

Tardan dos horas en hacerlo subir al coche, con el pelo aun húmedo pero ya se le secará por el camino con el viento que entra por la ventanilla abierta. Cinco minutos después deciden cerrarla porque el chico ha intentado saltar por ella. Ya se lo secarán con secador al llegar a la iglesia.

Wes y el señor Evans escoltan al albino menor hasta la sala donde se arreglaba el mayor la última vez. Allí lo desvisten de nuevo y le ponen el traje que el día anterior había elegido Liz.

-Bueno Wes, te encargas tú de lo que falta. –le dice su padre –Vigila que no se te escape. Por cierto, lo traías tú, ¿verdad?

-Sí, está en mi bolsa. Cógelo, papá.

El señor Evans rebuscó un poco en la bolsa que había traído su hijo mayor y se llevó lo que parecía un papel pulcramente enrollado y sellado con cera. Luego se fue de la sala dejándolos solos.

-Sácame de aquí Wes –suplicó Soul con lagrimitas de cocodrilo mientras su hermano la ponía bien el pañuelo. –En serio, no quiero casarme.

-Hombre de poca fe… -repitió mientras intentaba poner algún orden en el pelo de su hermano -¿te crees que ayer dejé escapar a Maka y las demás solo para salvarles el pellejo de las garras de nuestros padres?

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó desconcertado.

-Si Liz me ha entendido, es posible que Maka esté ahora en esta iglesia. –Wes se fue a su bolsa y cogió un pañuelo algo remendado, lo abrió y sacó de su interior un precioso rubí que enganchó en el pañuelo de Soul. –Tú limítate a decir "Si, quiero" y a firmar el papel. Aunque mi plan haya salido mal, el matrimonio será inválido así que… No tienes nada que perder hermanito.

-¿Cómo has conseguido eso? –se sorprendió el pequeño

-Eso te lo cuento más tarde. Ahora has de estar ya en la iglesia. Vamos, te acompaño.

A todo esto, Liz y Tsubaki (con un poco de ayuda de un gran cubo de agua por cortesía de Patty) levantaron a una Maka zombi de la cama, la ducharon, la perfumaron y le pusieron el traje de criada una vez más. Cogieron un taxi y a las nueve en punto ya estaban en la catedral donde apenas si había nadie aun. Los seguratas reconocieron los uniformes de criadas y las dejaron pasar.

-Genial, ¿y ahora qué, lista? –le dijo Maka, que llevaba toda la mañana canturreando un "no va a funcionar" en cuanto escuchó el plan de Liz.

Había un segurata vigilando la puerta del cuarto de la novia.

-Pues pasaremos como hemos pasado antes. –Liz se encaminó primera, seguida de las demás, y se plantó delante de la puerta. –Venimos a preparar a la novia. –le informó Liz al hombre.

-Está bien. –asintió con la cabeza y las dejó pasar. –Esperad. –Las chicas sudaron frio -¿necesitáis ser tantas? –preguntó desconfiado.

-Se nota que usted no se ha casado nunca. La boda es en una hora, si somos menos, la novia no estará lista para la ceremonia. Si no nos deja pasar a todas y no acabamos a tiempo, no me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasar cuando el amo y la señora vengan a ver qué pasa. –explicó Liz en tono un poco autoritario de "usted no me deja hacer mi trabajo".

El hombre se lo pensó. No, definitivamente no quería darle explicaciones de por qué la novia no estaba lista al señor Evans. Se jugaba su puesto de trabajo. Tragó saliva y las dejó pasar a todas.

Cerraron la puerta tras de sí y se encontraron con Phoebe sentada en la silla de maquillaje y peluquería. La chica hizo rodar la silla hasta tenerlas frente a frente. Llevaba un vestido muy lindo más propio de una invitada a una boda que de la propia novia.

-Pequeña no te resistas, si no quieres salir con algunos moratones –le previno Patty en pose de lucha.

-Ya era hora de que llegarais, tenía miedo de que tuviera que salir yo con el traje blanco… -Phoebe se levantó y se acercó a Maka -¿Tu eres Maka? –la rubia asintió mientras se quitaba la peluca. –Siéntate en la silla. Primero hay que peinar a la novia y luego hay que vestirla, si no el traje puede mancharse…

Todas se quedaron sorprendidas. Habían pensado que la morena se resistiría y tendrían que dejarla inconsciente o algo así.

-Tú… ¿no querías casarte con Soul-kun? –preguntó Tsubaki

-No. Nuestros padres lo decidieron por nosotros cuando éramos pequeños. No quiero casarme con alguien con quien no estoy a gusto.

-¿No estás a gusto con Soul-kun?

-Estoy segura de que es un chico estupendo… pero me da… miedo. No se… siempre tan solo y no deja que nadie se le acerque. Se encierra demasiado en sí mismo, no es fácil lidiar con él. Y su música me da escalofríos. Quizás si nos hubiéramos visto más, hubiera sido de otra manera.

-Tienes razón. –dijo Maka mirando a la chica a través del espejo –Esta siempre solo, no deja que nadie se le acerque, se encierra en sí mismo, no es fácil lidiar con él, es egoísta, no sabe poner una lavadora, se deja la ropa interior por ahí, es un pervertido, se deja la tapa del baño abierta… ¡Pero está muy gracioso con el delantal rosa! –se rió Maka

-Y cuando tuvo que hacer el examen en calzoncillos… -Patty empezó a troncharse.

-Sí, sí. Todo esto está muy bien, pero Maka aun no está lista. Vamos, vamos –les dio prisa Liz.

Entre todas peinaron, maquillaron y vistieron a Maka. Era un vestido sencillo de palabra de honor, con mangas anchas que se le sujetaban al antebrazo, tan largo que le llagaba hasta los pies y arrastraba un poco por detrás. El velo estaba sujeto por una diadema, le tapaba la cara y por detrás era del mismo largo que el vestido.

Patty echó un vistazo rápido al pasillo. El segurata se había ido.

-Chicas ahora nos toca cambiarnos a nosotras. No vamos a ir a una boda con traje de criada. Patty, ¿quién traía la cámara?

- Kidd tiene una y yo tengo otra.

-Bien inmortalizaremos a los novios. Primero un plano de la novia acabada de arreglar. Maka gírate y sonríe a la cámara. ¿Maka?

Maka estaba frente al espejo temblando ligeramente con el ramo de rosas en mano.

-N-n-no… no puedo.

-¿No puedes? ¿El qué no puedes?

-No puedo salir así… yo… q-q-qu-que ¡voy a casarme Liz!

- Oh, no. La inseguridad del compromiso a un cuarto de hora de la boda. Genial. –dijo Liz cruzándose de brazos. –Tsubaki… tú que aun no estás cambiada ves a las cocinas y pide una tila, deprisa.

Tsubaki asintió y se esfumó de la sala.

-Y-y-yo n-n-no puedo c-c-casarme. ¿Y-y-y si sale ma-mal? –se preguntaba Maka delante del espejo. No tardó en irse a un rinconcito a deprimirse.

-Maka, de eso nada. No te me deprimas ahora que las arrugas no quedan bonitas en las fotos y no quiero tener que retocarlas con el photoshop. –se quejó Liz.

Tsubaki llegó cuando apenas faltaban siete minutos para las diez. La rubia se calmó un poco pero aun temblaba como un flan.

-Mira querida es muy sencillo. Tu tan solo camina hasta donde esté Soul. Le coges del brazo, te dejas llevar por él hasta el altar y cuando el cura te pregunte que si lo quieres para toda la eternidad, blablablá, hasta que la muerte os separe, dices "Si, quiero". Son dos palabras.

Maka asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, quiero; si, quiero; si, quiero –Maka iba repitiendo esas dos palabras flojito, para sí misma para que no se le olvidaran.

Liz de llevó una mano a la cara y dejó que resbalara en señal "Oh, por favor, que patético". De pronto escucharon unos golpecitos y la puerta se abrió. Las chicas se quedaron congelas en su sitio. Solo Tsubaki fue lo suficientemente hábil como para cubrirle el rostro a Maka para que no la reconocieran.

-Que bien que entendierais lo que quise deciros. –dijo Wes asomando por la puerta y comprobando quienes eran. Las chicas suspiraron aliviadas. –Esta es Maka ¿no? –Le levantó el velo para verle la cara –Hola cuñadita –le saludó y volvió a cubrirla. –Será mejor que vayáis tirando hacia vuestros asientos. Ya me encargaré yo de llevar a Maka.

-¿No tenía que ser el padre de la novia la que la llevara hasta el novio? –preguntó Liz

-Sí, sí. Así será. El señor Wright llevará a Maka del brazo hasta donde se encuentra Soul.

-¿No se dará cuanta del cambiazo? –preguntó asustada Maka

-No te preocupes. –Interrumpió Phoebe –si te pregunta algo solo tendrás que decir "Si, padre". Intenta cambiar un poco la voz. Si pregunta, dile que suena distinto por los nervios y por el velo. Pero no creo que pregunte…

-Bueno, vamos que se nos hará tarde. ¡Ah! Por cierto Maka, no te preocupes, está todo amañado para que solo tengas que decir "Si, quiero" y firmar. Por el resto no te preocupes.

Maka desfiló por el pasillo, siguiendo a Wes y siendo filmada por Patty. La dejaron en la entrada lateral detrás de un par de niñas pequeñas con vestiditos blancos y cestas con pétalos de rosas.

-En cuanto empiece a sonar la música las puertas se abrirán y las pequeñas saldrán tirando pétalos. Cuando hayan cruzado la primera hilera de bancos podrás empezar a caminar. No te preocupes, el padre de Phoebe te guiará. Tu tan solo camina hacia delante. –Le dijo Wes en voz baja –Yo me voy que he de estar al lado de Soul. Es lo que tiene ser el padrino. Nos vemos luego cuñadita.

Maka se quedó allí por casi cinco interminables minutos en los que pudo repasar toda su vida hasta la fecha mientras temblaba de nervios hasta que llegó el señor Wright que la tomó del brazo con energía.

-¿Qué pichoncito? ¿Lista para casarte con el joven Evans?

¿Pichoncito? ¿A quién le hablaba a su hija o a su esposa?

-Sí, padre.-contestó cambiando el tono de voz temerosa de que el hombre se diera cuenta del cambiazo.

-Estas un poco más alta, ¿no? Deben ser los zapatos. –se respondió a si mismo sonriendo –Mira ya abren.

Y era cierto. Las puertas se abrieron y las pequeñas que tenía delante empezaron a caminar lentamente por la alfombra roja esparciendo pétalos. Y Maka miró al frente. Mal hecho. Se puso lívida casi al instante. La sala era enorme y había una multitud de gente que, al escuchar la música, ver abrirse las puertas y salir a las pequeñas se habían volteado a ver a la novia.

Maka se quedó estática sin poder moverse del lugar. Ella no podía salir delante de toda aquella multitud. Cuando pensó en una boda con Soul jamás, pero JAMÁS habría imaginado algo así. Pensó en algo más íntimo, quizás también en una iglesia pero diez veces más pequeña que aquella, con veinte veces menos gente que desde luego todos serían conocidos y familiares.

La chica empezó a caminar por la fuerza que ejercía el padre de Phoebe en ella. Caminaba cabizbaja para que nadie pudiera verle la cara. El camino al altar se hizo interminable. Caminaba muy poco a poco, al ritmo de la marcha nupcial. Aunque tampoco hubiera podido ir más rápido si hubiera querido porque sus pies no le respondían a la orden. Hizo el camino callada y tragando saliva.

* * *

¿Cómo acabará todo esto? ¿Será la segunda parte de "Novia a la fuga"? Esperemos que no XD

Madre mía, no pensaba que ya estuviera tan avanzada la historia. Me cuesta seguirla y lo único que hago por el momento es añadir alguna que otra frase. Sigo esperando a la inspiración divina (espero que no se haya quedado en la piscina del camping).

Hay otra sorpresita ^^. Voy a hacer otro One-shot de Soul X Maka. Aun no está acabado pero en cuanto ponga el punto y final lo subiré. Am y si, habrá lemmon XD (un día he de intentar hacer uno sin lemmon… ¿seré capaz?)

Bueno, disfrutad de la vida que es mu corta y vale la pena vivirla si saber cómo enfocarla. Hasta la semana que viene,

Bye^^


	13. Si, quiero

Buenas de nuevo. Por fin, lo que todos esperamos: la boda. ¿Se darán el Si, quiero? Pasen y lean ^^

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no es mio y bla, bla, bla, bla, bla…

* * *

Cap12: "Si, quiero"

Wes dejó a Soul al pie de las escaleras que conducían al altar. Cada vez más nervioso, observaba como la catedral se llenaba de gente… que se lo quedaba mirando y, por supuesto, evaluaban su traje, su postura… todo lo que pudiesen sacar de él y más.

Miraba a su alrededor, escudriñando cada rostro en busca de Maka. Con un poco de suerte podría agarrarla de la mano y salir volando de allí antes de que las puertas de la catedral se cerraran.

Y se cerraron y el estaba allí a punto de casarse con una chica que apenas conocía. "Cien puntos en metedura de pata, Soul Eater" pensó el chico. A la distancia, vislumbró caras conocidas. Kami lo saludó con la mano y una sonrisa en el rostro. Con la otra mano agarraba a su ex marido que tenía pinta de saltar hacia él y devorarlo. Prefería que el padre de Maka lo matase allí mismo que pasar por ESA vicaria. ¿Por qué todo el mundo parecía feliz con aquella estúpida boda? Bueno, mirando el lado positivo, quizás podía convencer a Maka para que se quedase en su casa a modo de criada, como en su sueño (N/A: ¿Lo recordáis no? Si no, volved a leer Shibusen Chronicles).

Wes apareció a su lado y poco después empezó a sonar la marcha nupcial. Las puertas laterales se abrieron de par en par y una pareja de niñas caminaban una al lado de la otra esparciendo pétalos de flores. Poco después, apareció la novia caminando al lado de su padre. El mayor no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa al ver a la novia. Todo salía conforme al plan… y su hermano era tonto y no se daba cuenta.

-¿A que esta guapa? –le susurró al oído a Soul

-Emmm… si –respondió el chico sin saber muy bien por donde iban los tiros.

No fue hasta que la tuvo casi en frente que se dio cuenta de que había algo que no encajaba.

Maka, después de lo que le pareció toda una vida caminando, llegó al lado de Soul. Pasó de estar sujeta al brazo del señor Wright a cogerse del brazo que le ofrecía Soul, quien no dejara de mirarla algo extrañado. Por fin se atrevió a levantar la mirada y se encontró con los ojos rubíes del chico. Le dio un vuelco el corazón.

Soul la reconoció en cuanto pudo verle la mano izquierda donde brillaba el anillo de compromiso que le había devuelto la noche anterior. Y no pudo evitar sonreír y dar gracias a su hermano por vete tú a saber que trapicheos había hecho para haber dado el cambiazo de chica. Ahora estaba nervioso, no por casarse con alguien con quien no quería casarse, si no porque ahora iba en serio y de verdad.

La rubia se relajó un poco en cuanto dieron la espalda al público y empezaron a subir las escaleras en silencio.

Se pararon y se quedaron en silencio en frente del cura. La música paró y el anciano empezó a recitar unas oraciones que les sonaban a chino.

-Soul –se atrevió a llamarlo en un susurro

-¿Qué? –preguntó en el mismo tono un poco sorprendido

-He de decirte algo antes de nada… por si cambias de opinión…

-No creo que a estas alturas cambie de opinión. Si lo hiciera me matarían entre mi hermano, tu padre, tu madre… y los demás. Pero… sorpréndeme.

Maka tomó aire y sin pensarlo (porque si se lo pensaba no se lo diría) se lo soltó de sopetón.

-Estoy embarazada.

-Um, gracias por recordarlo. Pensé que no me lo dirías nunca.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Ya lo sabía. Leí el informe que trajiste de la clínica antes de que mi madre se plantara en casa. Solo una pregunta: ¿tus padres lo saben?

-Que yo sepa no.

-Vale. Entonces solo lo sabemos tu, mi hermano y yo.

-Y Tsubaki

-Y Tsubaki. ¿Por qué se lo dijiste antes a ella que a mí? –preguntó algo dolido

-Tenías muchas cosas en la cabeza. No me pareció bien atormentarte con otra cosa mientras no lo supiera del cierto. Pero antes de decírtelo debía asimilarlo yo… Y entre medio apareció tu madre. Ayer quise decírtelo, pero…

-Apareció mi madre.

-Sí.

-¿Sabes? Empiezo a odiarla. Siempre en medio, es peor que Black Star

- Si alguien tiene alguna razón para que estas dos personas no se unan en matrimonio que lo diga ahora o calle para siempre. –dijo el cura después de haber soltado todo el discurso.

Silencio. O eso habrían querido todos.

-¡YO!

Kami miró a Spirit, quien se encogió de hombros. Él no había sido ya que estaba amordazado.

Hasta los novios se giraron con miradas asesinas hacia el sujeto que había gritado de esa manera.

-¡Black Star, has estropeado la perfección de la ceremonia! –protestó Kidd a su lado

-En primer lugar, YO debería ser el padrino de boda (fue una promesa entre hombres), en segundo lugar renuncié a ello para oficiarles la boda. ¡Así que, viejo sal de ahí que los caso yo! Pero antes: ¡Tsubaki cásate conmigo! Y no es una pregunta, es una orden.

Tsubaki se puso más roja que un tomate. Sus emociones colapsaban y la pobre no podía ni responder, ni hacer callar a Black Star ni disculparse por su estúpida interrupción. Así que lo hizo Liz.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Te has cargado la boda perfecta! ¡Y su inmortalización también! –le pegó tal viaje en la cabeza que lo dejó inconsciente para el resto del evento.

-Disculpen la interrupción, por favor –se disculpó Kidd

-Ejem –carraspeó el cura –bueno, esto… ¿por dónde iba? ¡Oh, ah, sí! Así pues… Señorita Albarn…

-¿Albarn?

Esa fue la pregunta que corrió entre los invitados. El padre de Soul hizo acallarlos diciendo que el cura ya tenía una edad razonable y que ya no era capaz de leer bien ni con gafas. La gente miró al pobre hombre que no paraba de ajustarse las viejas gafas que llevaba y forzaba la vista para ver el librito que tenia a menos de un palmo de la nariz. Viendo eso la gente pensó que sería cierto. El señor Evans tuvo un mal presentimiento pero no le hizo caso. A fin de cuentas ¿Qué podía salir mal?

-Señorita Albarn, –retomó el cura – ¿tomas a Soul Evans como marido y juras amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte os separe?

Un remolino de pensamientos le vino a la mente. ¿Respetarlo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cada mañana que se despierta sangrando porque Blair le ha dado "los buenos días"? ¿Hasta que la muerte los separe? Ni de coña. ¿A caso el cura iba a atacarlos en cuanto se dieran la espalda? Maka quería pedir un tiempo de reflexión ¿podía pensárselo? Pero como tardaba demasiado todo el mundo se le quedó mirando.

-Ya está, se le ha olvidado –dijo Liz llevándose una mano a la frente

-Emmm… Sí, quiero –dijo al fin. Y le puso el anillo que Wes les había entregado. Y firmó el pergamino que había extendido encima de la mesa.

La sala respiró aliviada.

-Y tú, Soul Evans, ¿tomas a Maka Albarn como esposa y juras amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte os separe?

A diferencia de Maka, Soul no pudo pensárselo. Todo se volvió a cámara lenta. Vio de reojo como sus padres caían en la cuenta del cambiazo no solo de novia sino también de documentos y el señor Evans empezó a levantarse de su asiento en primera fila para romper el contrato de matrimonio pero Soul fue más rápido.

-Sí, quiero –le quitó el anillo de compromiso a Maka y le puso el de boda.

Cogió la pluma que la rubia había dejado en la mesa y firmó el documento a una velocidad de vértigo. Wes intentó frenar a su padre mientras la ceremonia terminaba.

-Entonces yo os declaro marido y mujer. –Miró a Soul y asintió con la cabeza –Ya puedes besar a la novia.

Tampoco se lo pensó dos veces. Le quitó el velo de delante de la cara y la besó. La catedral era convirtió en un gallinero: la señora Evans llorando de rabia e incredulidad ante lo que había pasado delante de sus ojos, su marido golpeando el suelo de impotencia ante la jugarreta de su hijo, Liz, Tsubaki, Marie, Azusa y Kami llorando a moco tendido. Spirit consolando a su ex mujer y aguantando la lagrimilla (y las ganas de pegar a Soul). Stein miraba la escena algo extrañado sin acabar de entender tanta emoción. Chrona nerviosa murmurando "yo no sé lidiar con bodas". Y el resto de invitados murmurando confundidos porque no entendían que había sucedido. (N/A: No es que Stein, Azusa, Chrona y los demás hayan aparecido de la nada. Es que llegaron con el vuelo matutino. Stein acompaña a Chrona (digamos que la ha medio adoptado como hija) y Azusa… la metieron sin preguntar. Marie ya había ido con ellos de buen comienzo).

* * *

Black Star siempre dando la nota u.u

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews. Me animan mucho en estos días de bajón, rezo a Kami-sama para que se solucionen pronto de una manera razonable.

Espero que para la semana que viene ya pueda subir el one-shot que justo al final se está resistiendo.

No os preocupéis que aún queda un poco de Shibusen Chronicles Returns, estamos al final, pero aun hay cosas que contar ^^.

Nos leemos la semana que viene.

Bye ^^


	14. The Final Boss

Otro fin de semana. Ya queda menos para que empiecen las clases de nuevo (y lo dice una que empieza a finales de mes XD)

Disfrutad del capi.

Soul Eater no me pertenece y bla, bla, bla, bla…

* * *

Cap13: The final Boss

Los invitados fueron saliendo de la catedral para esperar fuera. Tan solo se quedaron los Evans, los Wright, los Albarn, la nueva pareja feliz… y los cámaras.

-¿Quién le ha entregado esos documentos? –preguntó el señor Evans fuera de sus casillas al cura.

-Me los ha entregado usted mismo, un cuarto de hora antes de la ceremonia. Los he tenido conmigo todo el rato por lo que no existe posibilidad de que hubieran dado cambiazo. Y el documento es auténtico, venia sellado. –se defendió el anciano.

-Pero eso es imposible, el documento fue escrito ayer de buena mañana. –dijo el señor Wright –Y después de ser impreso, vimos como se selló. Luego se lo quedó usted señor Evans. ¿Alguien de fuera de la familia podría haber tenido acceso? –preguntó mirando a Kami y Spirit.

Estos negaron con la cabeza, diciendo que no sabían absolutamente nada.

-Wes, hijo, ¿no tienes nada que añadir? –preguntó la señora Evans muy seria.

-Vaya, mamá… A ti no puedo engañarte ¿verdad? –dijo sonriendo mientras se rascaba la cabeza distraídamente.

-¿Wes? ¡Creía que había quedado claro que no irías en contra de las decisiones de ambas familias!

-Si es eso lo que te preocupa, entonces estate tranquilo que no he ido en contra de la decisión de la familia Wright. Yo cree otro documento exactamente igual al original cambiando únicamente el nombre de Phoebe por el de Maka. Lo imprimí en pergamino y lo sellé con la insignia de la familia. Y ese es el que has entregado tu mismo al cura, papá. Por cierto, es inútil que busques el original, lo quemé en las cocinas.

-¿Pero cómo has podido hacer eso? Te lo dijo tu hermano, ¿verdad? –El señor Evans estaba tan fuera de sí que cogió a su hijo pequeño del cuello y lo alzó cinco centímetros del suelo.

-Fui yo quien le dijo a Wes que lo hiciera.

El padre de Soul lo soltó de sopetón y el chico cayó al suelo frotándose el cuello y respirando con dificultad. Todo el mundo se giró para ver a la persona que había hablado. Phoebe había estado viendo la ceremonia desde un rincón donde nadie se percatara de su presencia y al ver la discusión había salido de su escondite para dar la cara.

-¿Por qué hiciste algo así, pichoncito? –preguntó su padre

-No quería casarme con Soul. Así de simple. Quiero ser yo la que escoja con quien casarme.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

-Porque nunca me escuchas, papá. Tu mismo te respondes a las preguntas que me haces y no me dejas hablar. Y vi que el señor Evans tampoco estaba dispuesto a escucharme, ya que ni siquiera escuchaba a su propio hijo. Viendo cómo iban a ir las cosas solo podía confiar en Wes quien parecía el único con un par de dedos de frente. Además tenía la autoridad suficiente para llevar a cabo el plan de cambiar los documentos. Así, aunque fuera yo la novia, el matrimonio quedaría invalidado ya que en el papel no pondría mi nombre y la firma no correspondería con la persona citada. Pero tuvimos la suerte de que al final Maka si se presentó y pudimos dar el cambiazo. De esta manera el matrimonio es perfectamente válido y como Soul ya estaría casado, no podría casarse conmigo.

-Papá –Wes le puso una mano en el hombro a su padre. –No siempre las cosas salen como uno desearía. ¿Qué tal si, simplemente, nos alegramos de la boda y acabamos de celebrarla? A fin de cuentas está toda la comida pagada…

-Señor Evans, Señor Wright –Kami y Spirit se acercaron – Pedimos disculpas si nosotros o nuestra hija los han importunado de algún modo. –hicieron una reverencia a modo de disculpa.

-Supongo que ahora ya no hay marcha atrás. Quizás tengas razón y lo mejor que podemos hacer es continuar con esto… -el señor Evans suspiró cansado y abatido.

Se dirigieron todos hacia la salida.

-Os esperamos fuera –les dijo Wes mientras cogía de la cintura a su mujer y se la llevaba al exterior.

Soul, que aun cogía la mano de Maka, no podía acabárselo de creer. Se había casado con Maka, no se había gastado ni un duro en la boda y había salido ileso de la furia de su padre. Sonrió y giró la cabeza para ver a su… ¡esposa! ¡Dios! ¿Quién lo habría dicho? (N/A: Todo el mundo u.u). Pero ella estaba cabizbaja con expresión triste.

-¿Ocurre algo? –le preguntó estrechándole la mano que tenia cogida.

-Es que… ahora me sabe mal por tu padre. Me ha dado pena.

-¿Pena? ¿Hubieras preferido que me casara con Phoebe?

-¡NO! ¡Yo no he dicho eso! Solo que me da la sensación de haberme aprovechado de él…

-Y él intentó aprovecharse de mí, para ampliar su patrimonio. Las gallinas que entran por las que salen… Piensa que este ha sido su regalo de bodas.

La chica no pudo evitar sonreír. Soul volvió a besarla y se encaminaron fuera de la iglesia. El sol les deslumbró y les cayó una lluvia de arroz. Fotos, muchas fotos. Y luego el novio se retiró para que Maka pudiera tirar el ramo.

Marie luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para lograr la mejor posición de todas. La novia lanzó el ramo… que pasó de largo de las manos de Marie y de Kami (que tenía esperanzas en casarse de nuevo con alguien distinto a su ex marido) y fue a parar a los brazos de Tsubaki.

Poco después los trasladaron a la mansión Evans en una limusina blanca decorada con flores y adornos blancos. Llegados al comedor, más fotos y felicitaciones a Soul por la boda. A penas si les dejaron probar el pica-pica, un par de criadas arrastraron a cada uno de ellos a una sala distinta para cambiarlos y ponerles el vestido de fiesta.

A Soul le quitaron el frac para ponerle un traje normal y a Maka la vistieron con un vestido de seda de color salmón con volantes anudado a la cintura.

Cenaron sin demasiada hambre después de todos los nervios y la tensión que habían pasado. Más tarde les tocó abrir el baile. La velada transcurrió con calma y una felicidad vaga y fácil en el ambiente.

Ya bien entrada la noche, los invitados empezaron a desfilar hacia sus hogares. Soul se acercó a sus padres. Había reflexionado y sabía que se había portado mal con ellos. Tampoco ellos habían sido unos santos pero sentía como que les debía una disculpa.

-Papá… esto… lo siento.

El señor Evans se quedó mirando a su hijo menor sin saber ni que querían decir sus palabras ni qué decir él.

-Hijo… -su madre se acercó pero con un gesto Soul la detuvo.

-Gracias por… haber seguido con la boda a pesar de… los cambios. También sé que os habéis esforzado por preparar la que habría sido nuestra nueva casa, pero quiero regresar a Death City. Al menos hasta que nos graduemos. Luego ya decidiremos si nos mudamos a otra parte o no. Prefiero tener que cocinar yo o tener que ordenar mi cuarto y de cuando en cuando la casa entera que no tener un montón de gente que venga detrás mío a recogerme el pañuelo que se me ha caído. Quiero vivir a mi manera. No espero que lo entendáis, solo quiero que me respetéis mi manera de hacer las cosas. Quiero tener la fiesta en paz con vosotros.

-Vaya… creí que ibas a decirme que todo hasta ahora era una cruel broma, pero veo que sigues en tus trece. –el hombre suspiró apesadumbrado como si de pronto se sintiera viejo y cansado –Esta bien, vuelve a Death City y haz tu vida. He intentado darte lo mejor pero lo has rechazado, luego no me vengas llorando porque "ha salido mal".

Soul se metió las manos en los bolsillos y le regaló a su padre una de sus sonrisas de tío cool aunque sabía que jamás la apreciaría.

-Me encanta que hayamos llegado a un acuerdo.

Dicho esto cogió de la mano a Maka y la subió al piso de arriba. Dejaron los vestidos de noche bien puestos y se pusieron la ropa con la que habían llegado. Bajaron ya cambiados.

-¿Tenéis billetes? –preguntó Wes al verlos aparecer.

-No que yo sepa. –Soul miró a Maka y esta negó con la cabeza.

Habían cogido billetes de ida… pero no de vuelta.

-A estas horas no hay aviones… y no creo que os apetezca quedaros.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar, Wes?

-Que te dejamos el avión para que puedas volver esta misma noche. –le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias –Soul le sonrió ampliamente a su hermano.

-De nada, aunque en realidad ha sido idea de papá… -dijo mientras se encaminaban a la limusina.

Wes y Lilian despidieron a los chicos y sus acompañantes en el aeropuerto. Tres horas más tarde cada uno se dirigía a su casa. En cuanto cerraron la puerta del departamento se sintieron hechos polvo. Pocas veces habían llegado tan sumamente cansados a casa, tan solo en algunas misiones que habían acabado muy tarde.

"Vaya noche de bodas mas mítica" pensó el albino al contemplar a la chica tan cansada. No pudo evitar sonreír sarcásticamente.

Maka desapareció por la puerta de su cuarto. Se cambió pesadamente, se puso el pijama y se echó a la cama sin siquiera taparse con las sábanas. Cerró los ojos. No podía con su alma. Por mucho que fuera su "noche de bodas" (algo que aun se le hacía extraño) no tenía fuerzas para nada de nada. Aquella noche quería dormirla tranquila… Pero no. Poco rato después de abrió la puerta y Soul entró en el cuarto de la chica.

Escuchó cómo se quitaba la ropa. No le costó nada figurarse que iba solo en calzoncillos (para variar). Notó como se sentaba en el borde opuesto de la cama al que estaba ella y se estiraba a su lado. Intentó reunir las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban para decirle a Soul que se contuviera que no estaba para juegas nocturnas, pero no hizo falta. Sintió la cálida mano del chico que le acariciaba el pelo y la mejilla. La acercó a él y la rodeó con el brazo por la cintura.

Maka podía sentir perfectamente su respiración tranquila muy cerca suyo. Sonrió y ella le cogió de la mano.

-¿De qué te ríes? –murmuró el chico que había sentido el cosquilleo del aire de cuando había sonreído.

-Creí que venias a pedir guerra…

-No estaría mal… pero ahora no, mañana por la mañana estaría bien.

-Si… mañana por la mañana.

Cinco minutos después ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

* * *

Muchas gracias a mumi evans elric y a Dead Univers por los ánimos, de veras muchas gracias. Y todos aquellos que no me lo habéis dicho pero lo habéis pensado también.

La pregunta de ¿Por qué Azusa está en la boda? Pues… ni si quiera yo lo sé. Digamos que quise poner al grupo habitual de guadañas mortales. Los tengo a todos como un grupo de amigos que se conocieron en Shibusen, como Black Star, Kid y los demás. El único que no podía hacer acto de presencia era Shinigami-sama por las razones que todos conocemos… (Aun que hubiera estado bien XD)

Tengo unas ganas ya de que salga el próximo capi… Y unas ganas de que salga el tomo en español… (lo malo es que empiezo las clases el día 27 y el primer tomo sale el 28 y por la mañana estoy en clase T^T Pero en cuanto salga jejej, voy flechada a Norma a comprarlo *-*)

Bueno amores, buen finde y a los que vivís en Cataluña, feliz diada. Cuidaos mucho.

Bye ^^


	15. Boda1

Otro fin de semana aquí, al pie del cañón.

Disfrutad del capitulo ^^

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no es de mi propiedad (pero el primer tomo que saldrá el 28, si) y bla, bla, bla, bla…

* * *

Cap14: Boda +1

Maka se despertó con el cantar de los pajarillos y el rayo de luz que había conseguido infiltrarse por la ventana. Le costó despegar los ojos. En cuanto fue capaz de enfocar algo correctamente, miró a su alrededor. Su habitación, su cama… y a su lado su… ¡¿marido? Uf, no se acostumbraría jamás a eso. Se había quedado dormido cogiéndola de la cintura muy cerquita suyo.

La chica se lo quedó mirando un rato. Su pelo revuelto, carita de angelito, la boca un poco entreabierta, tal y como pensó la noche anterior iba solo en bóxers y esta vez eran negros.

En sueños, el chico se giró quedando bocarriba, con la cabeza ladeada en dirección a Maka. Ahora tenía la cicatriz al descubierto y a la chica le llamaba la atención de una manera especial. No pudo evitar, como aquella vez, recorrerla con la yema del dedo. En el fondo seguía doliéndole ver aquella marca.

Soul estaba sumido en la oscuridad, pero era agradable. Alguien le acariciaba el pecho y podía oler algo que le resultaba muy familiar. Se estaba de muerte. Pero ese olor se le metió en la nariz y le hacía cosquillas. También en el pecho y al final abrió los ojos para saber de qué se trataba.

Había algo apoyado en él. Se encontró con una cabellera rubia extendida en su pecho y el peso de la cabeza de Maka en su estómago. Su respiración le hacía cosquillas en el ombligo y con la yema del dedo le recorría el trocito de cicatriz que le quedaba.

"No llegará hasta el final" pensó el albino con una pequeña sonrisa algo amarga en los labios.

Maka siguió su lento recorrido. Se dio cuenta –por primera vez- que la cicatriz no acaba donde empezaban los pantalones. Se detuvo justo donde empezaban los bóxers. Se quedó pensando un rato: ¿seguía hasta saber donde acababa? ¿O era preferible detenerse allí y no saberlo? Finalmente hizo acopio de valor y echó pa' lante.

Soul se sorprendió cuando sintió que había "traspasado la barrera". Su dedo acabó el recorrido justo debajo del hueso de la cadera. Se sentía genial teniendo la mano de SU chica ahí debajo justo al lado de… su "alter ego" que como "cosa sensible" que es, reaccionó enseguida como buen perro amaestrado.

Maka resopló indignada y sonrojada aunque eso último Soul no lo apreció en ese momento.

-Hombres… a saber que debe estar soñando este… -murmuró

-Eres tú la que me ha metido mano. No soy de piedra ¿sabes?

La chica se sobresaltó. Se giró para mirarlo toda sonrojada.

-No quería despertarte… lo siento.

-¿A mí no, pero a "él" sí? –preguntó fingiendo que le habían dolido sus palabras.

-Puedo hacer que os durmáis los dos de _golpe_ si te apetece seguir soñando. -sonrió Maka de manera un poco macabra.

Mierda… ahora se daba cuenta de que estaba en el cuarto de ella. Un lugar plagado de libros y por lo tanto peligroso para él.

-No, gracias… ya haré que se duerma yo.

-En ese caso… Si quieres podría _echarte una mano._

¿Era lujuria lo que brillaba en los ojos de Maka? Debía serlo sino Soul no podía explicar porque, después de decir eso, pasó una pierna por encima suyo y se sentó justo con el trasero _ahí_ encima.

Solo le faltaban unas orejitas y cola de gato para que pensara que Blair, pensando que sería una linda broma, se había transformado en Maka. La rubia se acercó rápidamente a su rostro y lo besó. Fue un poco torpe y tosco. El pelo de Maka hacía de cortina. Soul alzó las manos hasta llegar a sus mejillas y le apartó el pelo. Fue descendiendo acariciándole el cuello. Resiguió su silueta y en cuanto encontró el final de la camiseta de dormir hizo el recorrido inverso esta vez sintiendo la suavidad de la piel de su compañera. Llegó a su primera meta mientras Maka ya descendía lamiéndole el cuello.

La chica no pudo evitar suspirar cuando sintió las cálidas manos de Soul masajeando sus pechos. Además se había puesto a juguetear y le pellizcaba los pezones. Pero ella tenía su idea en la cabeza e hiciera lo que hiciera no iba a cambiar de idea. Descendió más, hasta llegar al pecho de él y empezó a lamer muy suavemente la cicatriz. Sintió a Soul estremecerse ligeramente debajo suyo mientras dejaba ir un suspiro casi inaudible. La seguía sosteniendo justo por debajo de sus pechos pero ya no hacía ningún movimiento, se mantenía quieto expectante de lo que Maka hiciera a continuación.

La rubia siguió su recorrido cicatriz abajo dejando cada poco un suave beso. Soul dejó de cogerla y cerrando los ojos apretó los puños aferrándose a las sabanas. Empezaba a ponerse tenso de puro nerviosismo e impaciencia. Era extremadamente agradable sentir la lengua de su chica recorriéndole el torso, todo un sueño hecho realidad, pero se recreaba y el albino creía que nunca llegaría _al final_. Otra gran pregunta que le surgió a la mente ¿realmente llegaría _al final de todo_? Imaginarlo aun lo ponía más _nervioso. _

Cada vez más cerca. Soul hacía su mejor esfuerzo por no hacer ninguna burrada como las que se le pasaban por la mente en esos instantes (como agarrarla fuerte, darle la vuelta a la situación y hacerle el amor todo el día). Se contenía tanto como podía. Suspiró inconscientemente y Maka sonrió. Le hacía gracia ser ella la que le provocaba lo que él provocaba en ella. Era verdaderamente divertido, así que siguió adelante y sonriendo con algo de malicia en los ojos mordió la goma de los bóxers y empezó a bajarlos poco a poco.

¿Hace falta decir que Soul se estaba muriendo para ese entonces? Sentir la húmeda lengua de su técnico _tan abajo y tan cerca_… Si Maka quería matarlo a impaciencia, lo estaba consiguiendo. Ya había llegado al final de la cicatriz… pero puestos a ser malos, malos, malos…

Maka dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. No se lo pensó dos veces y…

-¡!

La técnico no pudo evitar soltar una risita contenida. Siempre era él el que la hacía estremecerse, ya iba siendo hora de que cambiaran las tornas. Pero le hacía mucha gracia ver a Soul en ese estado.

El chico con el corazón acelerado no se atrevía a mirar a su compañera. ¿Qué porque había tenido semejante reacción? Porque _se la había lamido_. De abajo a arriba con lentitud… Vale, a Maka debía pasarle algo raro y tenía que averiguar qué era.

La chica volvió a pasar su lengua por _esa zona sensible. _Y él no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro.

Bueno, vale. Quizás lo averiguara luego… Cuando ella acabara de lamerlo.

Enredó sus dedos en el pelo de la chica como animándola a que siguiera… con lo que fuera que le tuviera preparado.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta.

¿Por qué eso empezaba a parecerse a uno de sus sueños-pesadilla?

Soul se incorporó y dirigió la mirada a la puerta del dormitorio. Maka también se había volteado. El chico decidió que ignorarían en timbre, así que cogió a su esposa por la barbilla para girarle suavemente la cara para besarla en los labios.

La colocó encima suyo, instándola a retomar lo que había sido interrumpido. Ella pareció estar de acuerdo en ignorar a quien fuera que llamara a la puerta, se puso cómoda y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos mientras profundizaba el beso.

Volvió a sonar el timbre.

Ambos lo ignoraron y siguieron con la interesante tarea de comerse la boca el uno al otro.

-Deben haber salido –escucharon la voz de Tsubaki desde el pasillo (N/A: ya se sabe, las paredes son muy finas y se escucha todo)

"Lo siento Tsubaki, luego te compenso" se dijo Maka para sus adentros.

-¿Salido? ¡Sí, hombre! Yo te digo que estos se están haciendo los sordos porque están "dale que te pego"

No pudieron evitar romper el beso mientras fruncían el entrecejo.

-Estúpido Black Star –murmuraron

-¿Ves? Creo haber oído el sonido de una ventosa… Se van a enterar

Los recién casados se separaron a toda prisa, se arreglaron el pijama y Soul intentó salir del cuarto… pero llegó demasiado tarde.

-¡DEJAD YA DE HACER TRINQUI-TRINQUI QUE HA LLEGADO EL GRAN DIOS! –y si, Black Star tiró la puerta abajo. Al otro lado de esta, el peli azul se encontró con un Soul con cara de pocos amigos… y una aura de fuego alrededor suyo.

Maka tuvo que agarrar a Soul para que no saltara encima de Black Star para cortarlo a cachitos. Tsubaki se disculpó cien veces por lo bajo con un notorio sonrojo en el rostro. La hoja oscura iba a llevarse a rastras a su técnico pero Maka les hizo pasar. Se fue a la cocina con pijama y la bata por encima a preparar algo de desayunar y coger bebidas para todos.

Poco rato después se presentaron Kidd y las hermanas Thompson.

-¿Para qué nos has hecho venir? –preguntó el moreno

-¿Se puede saber POR QUÉ has convocado una reunión en MI CASA?- preguntó Soul con una mirada asesina.

-Porque tenía que anunciaros algo casi tan importante como yo. –Tomó aire – Como soy buena persona he decidido invitaros a nuestra boda. –dijo cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo con la cabeza como dándose la razón a sí mismo.

-¡¿Cómo? O.O –se sorprendió Kid

Soul bañó en zumo la cara de Black Star cuando lo escupió de la sorpresa y Maka por su parte casi muere ahogada.

-¿Qué os casáis? ¡Pensé que era broma! –exclamó Soul aun sin creérselo.

-Yo también lo pensé –reconoció Kidd con un deje de culpabilidad

-Bueno, no importa lo que pensasteis. Importa que tendremos que volver a la tienda de novias- a Liz le brillaban los ojos de la emoción –Y ya que estamos casi que me miro uno para mi, que a este paso no tardaré en casarme.

-No sabía que te hubieras echado novio, Liz… -dijo Maka levantando la cabeza sorprendida

-Todavía no, pero al paso que están hiendo las cosas, no me extrañaría que la siguiente fuera yo.

Claaaaaaaaaaaaaro, pensaron todos.

-Y… ¿Cuándo va a ser la boda? –preguntó Maka a Tsubaki haciendo como que el último comentario de Liz no había sucedido.

-Pues… aun no lo sabemos del todo. –Contestó sonrojándose intensamente –Queríamos celebrarla en casa de mis padres… pero aun no hemos hablado con ellos…

-¿Una boda japonesa? –preguntó Kid

-Umm… si, les pega –dijo Soul después de evaluarlos.

-¡Parad el carro! –dijo Liz -¿significa eso que nada de compras?

-Al menos para los vestidos todavía no –le sonrió amable Tsubaki

Liz fue a un rincón a deprimirse.

Maka suspiró. Recogió los platos del desayuno y se los llevó a la cocina. Tsubaki la acompañó a la cocina. Tenía pensado preguntarle algunas cosas ya que ella estaba como un flan ante la perspectiva de la boda.

-¿Cómo va todo? –preguntó la morena en voz baja.

La rubia se la quedó mirando unos segundos sin entender. Hasta que captó el mensaje.

-Bien, por ahora al menos.

-¿Soul ya…? –Maka asintió con la cabeza -¿Y qué te ha dicho?

-Que ya lo sabía

-¿Qué, qué? –preguntó sin acabarlo de creer

-Dice que vio el informe del médico.

-Y… ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?

-Por ahora parece que bien.

-Maka-chaaaaaaaaaaaan –Blair con una sonrisa en la cara entra por la puerta –ya era hora de que llegarais. He traído compañía.

-Buenas, ¿Cómo ha ido la noche de bodas?- preguntó Kami con un deje de picardía

Soul soltó un gruñido apenas audible, obviamente de cabreo contra cierto peli azul sentado en frente suyo. Maka rodó los ojos y soltó un bufido. Su madre siempre igual.

Blair le puso delante de la cara un paquetito envuelto en papel de regalo. La rubia se quedó mirando la gata sin entender.

-Felicidades –le sonrió Blair.

-Si no es mi cumpleaños… -dijo Maka mientras tomaba el paquetito y lo desenvolvía.

Tsubaki se asomó para ver qué era.

-¡Que lindos! –dijo la morena con una sonrisa.

-O.O… Esto… si, son… muy lindos Blair.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó Soul acercándose.

Kami y Spirit se acercaron a ver.

-¿Por qué lilas? –preguntó el albino

-Porque aun no sabía si era niño o niña…

-Etto… Maka, ¿Por qué te han regalado unos patucos? –Preguntó Kami -¿has de contarme algo hija?

-¡Arg! ¡Socorro! ¡Suéltame! –gritó Soul

-¡SPIRIT! ¿Pero qué haces? –dijo Kami cuando vio que su ex marido estaba intentó estrangular a su nuevo nuero.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE LEEEEEEEE HASSSSSSSS HECHOOOOOOOOOOO AAAAAAAA MIIIIIIIIII ? ¡DESGRACIAO! -Spirit estaba fuera de sí mientras zarandeaba a un Soul casi ahogado colgando del cuello del pijama.

Madre e hija le reventaron la cabeza al padre con un par de libros gruesos.

-Y, ¿Para quién decías que son? –preguntó Kami

-Para el gato, no te jode. –le soltó Maka frunciendo el entrecejo.

A Kami se le iluminaron los ojos, casi le salían estrellitas de los ojos. Pasó por alto el sarcasmo de su hija y se puso a dar saltitos de alegría cual niña pequeña a la que le dicen que irá a Disneylandia.

-¿Y para cuando? Y, ¿ya sabes si será niño o niña? ¿Ya tenéis pensada la decoración de su cuarto? ¿Quién va a ceder su habitación?

-¡Ya basta, mamá! –la regañó su hija

-Souuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuul ¿porqueeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? –dijo una voz fantasmal detrás del albino.

El chico se giró sudando frio, pensando que era Spirit que volvía a la carga. Se llevó una sorpresa al descubrir que era Black Star el que le miraba con odio y rabia contenidos.

-¿Por qué siempre te me adelantas? –Preguntó indignado –No es justo, ¡el que ha de destacar soy yo y no tu! Pero… puedo perdonarte si le pones mi nombre a tu hijo, jeje, ¡Black Star júnior! –dijo con orgullo como si fuera su propio hijo el que estaba de camino y no el de su amigo.

Maka, que ya empezaba a estar hasta las pelotas de tantas visitas inesperadas y tanta gente metida en su vida privada, no pudo resistirse y le reventó la cabeza con el lomo de un libro.

-A mi hijo le pondré el nombre que me dé la gana a MI, ¿capichi?

Maka no esperó contestación y pasó por encima del cuerpo inerte de su amigo para dirigirse a su cuarto donde se cerró la puerta de un golpe seco.

-Felicidades, tío. –dijo Kid mientras palmeaba la espalda de Soul

-Ya era hora. –le soltó Kami –Has tardado, pero has cumplido… una parte de la misión que te encomendé –Kami lo señaló con el dedo. Soul estaba con cara de ¡¿What? –Tu misión no habrá concluido satisfactoriamente hasta que no tenga a mi nietecito en mis brazos. –Le brillaron los ojos de malicia –Así que procura que la cosa tenga un final feliz, porque si no…

Y dejó la frase en el aire mientras se hacía crujir los nudillos.

-S-si, señora –respondió el chico

Después de que fueran desfilando todos, uno por uno, hacia sus casas, Maka salió de su habitación ya cambiada.

-Me voy a comprar, ¿te quieres venir?

-Vale. Ahora me cambio.

* * *

He de admitir, que cuando Spirit le pregunta a Soul que, qué le ha hecho a su hija, estuve tentada de que Soul le contestase "lo mismo que tu con su madre, con la diferencia de que yo no la voy a dejar por otra". Pero al final no lo puse, no preguntéis porqué.

Este capi ha tardado bastante en acabarse y he empezado poco del siguiente, por lo que seguramente para el finde que viene no esté. A partir de ahora subiré los capítulos en cuanto los acabe. Lo mismo pasará con el one-shot.

Últimamente no tengo el ánimo muy alto… así que cuesta escribir una historia de humor y lemmon. Seguramente tendré que tomar medidas drásticas… y eso me duele tanto o más que el problema original. Asi que paciencia.

Muchas gracias por preguntar mumi evans elric y por tus ánimos ^^

Dead Univers… ¡¿Cómo te pueden haber castigado por solo una asignatura? Debes tener unos padres realmente estrictos u.u Ánimo, todos hemos suspendido una (o dos o tres, como yo) y no pasa nada, a la siguiente te saldrá mejor.

El capítulo de manga de este mes ha sido genial, aunque a penas hayan salido Soul y Maka, el pasado de Liz y Patty ha sido… genial.

Dije que os mantendría informados del anime, pues bien, en el ultimo capitulo del manga ha salido un avance. Y hay páginas web que no se ponen de acuerdo (y eso que es una misma fuente de información…) unos dicen que se remasteriza lo que ha hay y que habrá segunda temporada, y otras (esas las veo más fiables) que solo es una remasterización de lo que ya hay 8nada de nueva temporada) solo que los opening y ending serán distintos. Se titulará "Repeat Show". Y creo que eso ya lo dice todo… repetición del show. Nada de nueva temporada, pero aun así no pierdo la fe. La emisión en Japón empieza el 30 de este mes, y así cada jueves, así que será semanal. Pero lo que tarden los fansubs, eso ya es otra cosa (con poner en el google "Repeat show de Soul Eater" ya os saldrán las distintas paginas, en la pagina oficial también está puesto).

Bueno, y después del discursito… me despido ya, hasta el próximo capi.

Bye ^^


	16. Bienvenidos a la republica independiente

Hola. Sigo viva, aunque no lo parezca XD. Las disculpas (y las dagas voladoras) luego.

Disclaimer: Ni Soul Eater, ni Hot Wheels, ni IKEA me pertenecen (tampoco sus eslóganes)

* * *

Cap15: Bienvenido a la republica independiente de mi casa

De camino al supermercado, a Maka se le habían antojado 10 cosas distintas. Tardaron tres cuartos de hora más de lo habitual en llegar. Cuando entraron, la chica arrasó en el súper. Luego Soul tuvo problemas para hacer entrar todo en el frigorífico. Hacía mucho tiempo que no jugaba al tetris y había perdido habilidades. Realmente la mayoría eran caprichos; que si pokis, bombones, chocolatinas, arroz con leche, tiramisú…

Maka estaba en el sofá rebuscando entre las bolsas. Al final lo encontró. Cuando Soul llegó para sentarse a su lado, reventado de estrujarse el cerebro intentando encontrar la manera de hacer entrar toda la compra en el frigo, se la encontró jugueteando con un sonajero que había comprado como si no hubiese visto uno en toda su vida. El chico ni siquiera se había percatado de que lo hubieran comprado. Quizás se lo hubieran regalado… pero, ¿con qué? Él no sabía. Pero algo llegó a su mente.

Iban a tener un bebé. Iban a ser papás. Y eso era una certeza un poco escalofriante. Si bien en Shibusen solían casarse y tener hijos a edades bastante tempranas (el padre de Maka tuvo a su hija con menos de dieciocho), eso debía ser fruto de la "alta mortalidad". No es que se murieran cinco técnicos y armas al día, pero su trabajo era peligroso, muy peligroso.

Aunque se hubiera enterado hacía días de que Maka estaba embarazada, no lo había asimilado. De hecho ni si quiera se había planteado lo que eso suponía. Y eso suponía muchas cosas. Suponía dejar el campo de batalla (algo que a él no le acababa de desagradar), suponía revisiones medicas (de ella) regulares, suponía soportar el muy posible mal carácter que tendría su compañera, suponía comprarle cualquier capricho a cualquier hora (eso o enfrentarse a un mortal Maka-Chop) y suponía problemas de espacio.

Porque había que recordar que vivían en un apartamento para DOS, no para TRES. Solo tenían dos habitaciones y como Kami había dicho, alguien tendría que ceder su habitación en favor al nuevo miembro de la recién formada familia. Eso, o cambiarse de piso. Y allí entraba el resto: comprar los muebles, la ropa, la cuna… montar la cuna…

Con solo pensar en eso, el mundo se le venía encima. El sonajero con el que Maka jugueteaba, solo era un pequeño detalle de todo lo que se avecinaba.

-Soul… -Maka lo llamó con la mirada perdida en el juguete. Tomo aire. –No creo estar preparada para ser madre. –Se giró y lo miró sería y algo triste.

El chico se sorprendió. Su compañera de batallas, de piso, de clase. Esa empollona marisabidilla, que siempre sabía qué debía hacer con la habitual seguridad que le daban las normas. Ahora su esposa y pronto la madre de su hijo. Estaba… ¿asustada? En pocas ocasiones la había visto asustada o con el miedo circulando por sus venas. En todas ellas, Maka había creído que la situación la sobrepasaba. En algunas había tenido razón, en otras se había obligado a afrontar sus miedos. Pero, era normal estar asustado cuando tu oponente era Ashura… o Stein con un bisturí en mano. Ahora su miedo se reducía a… ser madre.

Soul se acercó a ella, le pasó el brazo por el hombro para acogerla en un abrazo y puso su mano encima de la de la chica con la que sostenía el sonajero.

-Yo también creo que no estoy preparado pero, eso no lo sabremos hasta que no nos enfrentemos a ello. –En sus cavilaciones casi había olvidado que la peor parte, se la llevaba ella- A medida de prevención… a partir de ahora cocinaré yo. –le dijo con una sonrisa.

A Maka le costó un poco, pero le devolvió la sonrisa. Ella tampoco había pensado en nada de eso desde que la madre de Soul (ahora su suegra) secuestró a su hijo y ahora sentía un miedo creciente, miedo a lo desconocido.

El chico se la quedó mirando. La piel de ella brillaba y parecía mucho más suave y tersa que de costumbre. Sus ojos también brillaban de forma especial. Inconscientemente empezó a acariciarle el brazo, subiendo por el hombro. Eran caricias cálidas, suaves y muy delicadas. Seguía absorta en el sonajero, mientras Soul bajaba por su cintura. Volvió a girarse ligeramente para preguntarle qué estaba haciendo cuando, sin previo aviso, la besó. Esos labios lo estaban llamando desde hacía un buen rato. Jugó con su lengua y luego empezó a besarle el labio inferior.

Poco a poco fue bajando hasta la clavícula. Maka se tumbó en el sofá aun con el sonajero en mano. Soul empezó a desabrocharle la camisa mientras iba besando la piel expuesta. Le desabrochó la falda y acabó de abrirle la camisa. Se dedicó un rato largo a besarla desde el estómago hasta el inicio de la gomita de las bragas. La chica no podía evitar reírse cuando le hacía cosquillas en el ombligo.

Volvió a atacarla en los labios, le quitó el sonajero de la mano y empezó a acariciarla con él. La chica aprovechó para quitarle la camisa y desabrocharle el pantalón. Pasó sus dedos por el pecho del chico recorriendo la musculatura y la suave tableta de chocolate de más abajo. El plástico del sonajero era frio pero se calentó en poco. Soul lo dejó en el suelo, la besó y siguió acariciándola con las manos. Tenía una piel tan fina, suave y cálida… A ella también le gustaba más sentir el tacto de sus manos que la superficie del juguete de plástico. Acompañó las manos de él con las suyas y no pudo evitar un gemido convertido en suspiro.

Maka se incorporó, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le plantó un beso en los labios. Soul la acercó más hacía sí rodeándola por la cintura. Aprovechó para quitarle la camisa y desabrocharle el sujetador. Dejó resbalar las prendas suavemente por la piel de su chica hasta que cayeron al suelo. Ella acariciaba el cuello de su compañero con labios dejando pequeños besos por toda la superficie mientras pasaba las manos por su torso. Soul la abrazó le apartó el pelo del cuello con cuidado. Pasó el dedo por su fino cuello, por sus hombros, bajó por el brazo, saltó a la cintura hasta la cadera. Maka empezó a dejarle pequeños chupetones que bajaban hasta el pecho de él. El chico sintió un cosquilleo que le recorría la espalda de arriba abajo.

-Umm, me los he dejado en el cajón de la mesita… -murmuró despreocupadamente el albino. –Voy a tener que ir a buscarlos…

Maka levantó una ceja cuando por fin entendió de qué estaba hablando.

-¿No crees que llegas un poco tarde? Concretamente un mes tarde.

-¿Te ha molestado? –preguntó poniendo cara de borreguito

-Eres tonto de remate Soul Eater

-Pero tú me quieres así –dijo con una sonrisa y algo de suficiencia.

-Si, por desgracia sí. –Contestó riendo –No tengo ganas de moverme, así que casi que pases. Total, lo que quieres evitar ya está hecho…

Soul se reclinó y se estiró. Cogió a Maka por la cintura y la levantó para dejarla justo encima de su entrepierna. Disfrutó de la vista y de la sensación de tenerla ahí con el pelo suelto, algo revuelto que le caía suavemente por los hombros. Esbozó una sonrisa socarrona. La rubia lo miró ceñuda, se inclinó encima suyo y le susurró al oído.

-Que sepas que durante estos nueve meses y los otros contiguos al nacimiento del bebé te voy a hacer trabajar como un esclavo.

-¿Sexual? –preguntó divertido. Cierta imagen mental de él atado a la cama se le pareció por la cabeza.

-Si se me antoja… -dijo después de pensarlo un rato.

Rieron. A fin de cuantas todo era una broma a pesar de que las cosas no habían sido muy planeadas. Aunque a Soul no le disgustaba mucho la idea de verse encadenado a la cama siempre que su amante fuera ella. Eso también tenía su parte mala: no habría forma de protegerse si se decidía a torturarlo a Maka-chops. Quizás con un afrodisíaco solucionaría ese posible brote sádico…

Dejó de poder pensar cuando sintió la lengua de su compañera jugando con la suya. Le acariciaba el pelo mientras sentía el tacto de sus pechos en su torso y la ligera fricción en su entrepierna que ella empezaba a ejercer a modo de juego moviendo la cadera por encima de sus calzoncillos.

Uf, la suave piel de ella, su calidez y lo cachondo que lo estaba poniendo empezaba a impacientarlo de manera alarmante. Cuando ya no pudo más, la agarró por la cintura pegándola a él y dio la vuelta a la situación. Le quitó las bragas, las tiró al suelo mientras le habría las piernas y la lamia.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué brusco! –se quejó sin poder evitar arquearse de placer.

-No me hubieras calentado tanto –le susurró al oído cuando subió a su altura y se posicionó.

¡Por fin! Después de tanto tiempo ya volvía a estar dentro de ella, donde le gustaba estar. Tan cálida, tan mojada…

Volvía a escuchar su voz gimiendo su nombre…

Sus dedos revolviéndole el pelo…

Las caderas de ella contra las suyas…

Como se retorcía de placer a cada embestida…

Cuando le mordía la oreja juguetonamente pidiéndole más…

Y cuando le clavaba las uñas al llegar al clímax…

Jugueteaba con un mechón del pelo de su novia mujer. Intentaba hacerle cosquillas en el pezón. Pero o no lo estaba consiguiendo, o Maka disimulaba muy bien. Estaba acostada con el pelo revuelto y lo ojos cerrados. Por fin habían recuperado el ritmo normal de respiración.

Ella abrió los ojos y empezó a juguetear con un mechón de pelo de su novio marido. Le iba dando vueltas con el dedo con la clara intención de que acabara formando un tirabuzón. Je, sería divertido ver a Soul con un mechón rizado en medio del pelo. Pronto desistió. Era un pelo demasiado rebelde como para someterlo a un rizado con solo un dedo. Si quería hacerlo bien tendría que recurrir a los rulos y dudaba mucho que Soul se dejara poner rulos (NA: imagináoslo por un segundo porfa XD)

Desvió la mirada distraídamente hacia la mesita. Entre las varias revistas que había, una de ellas le llamó la atención. Alargó el brazo para intentar cogerla. No. Estaba demasiado lejos. Intentó estirarse un poco más. Tampoco.

-¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó el chico incorporándose un poco.

Maka aprovechó la libertad de movimiento para estirarse y cogerla por fin.

-IKEA. –Leyó en voz alta el albino -¿No pensarás acercarte AHORA hasta allí?

Eso sí que no. Maka no iba a arrastrarlo hasta el IKEA en ese momento. Primero, porque le daba una pereza ENORME salir de casa. Segundo, porque ya había tenido suficientes comprar por ese día. Tercero, estaba demasiado cómodo desnudo en el sofá con ella, desnuda también y no pensaba moverse. Es más, para evitar que pudiera salir del sofá la abrazó fuerte por detrás y se estiró en el sofá de nuevo.

-No quería ir hasta allí ahora. Estoy demasiado cansada. Me agotas Soul.

-¿"Me agotas"? Pero si la que se queda estirada y abierta de piernas eres tú, linda. La próxima vez se cambiarán las tornas y ya verás…

-Soul, no pensaba que te iba ese rollo. Creía que ya habías dejado claro en el primer fic que no eras Mister Gay… ¿Son los celos de que Tsubaki se acaba casando con Black Star?

-Ei, ei… no le des la vuelta así. Ya sabes a que me refiero ¬¬

-Sabes perfectamente que no serás capaz de aguantar mi ritmo. Te acabarás desesperando y acabarás haciéndolo tu…

-¡Es que vas muy lenta!

-¡Es que subir y bajar cuesta más que solo empujar! ¡No soy capaz de adquirir tanta velocidad, señor Hot Wheels!

-La próxima vez consultamos el Kama-Sutra a ver qué opina él…

-A mí me gusta esta…

-¿Cómo? – ¿A caso había convertido la revista del IKEA en el libro del Kama-Sutra?

-La cuna… me gusta esa.

Maka señalaba una cuna de colores variados en tonos pastel con dorsel blanco. También había una cómoda junto a un armario y un cambiador. No era la habitación ni de un niño ni de una niña. Era unisex y le gustaba. Solo le faltaban un par de detalles…

-Sí, me gusta. Pero falta el balancín y el baúl de los juguetes.

-¿Un balancín?

-Un sillón balancín. –Se sonrojó ligeramente –Me haría gracia verte en la mecedora con el bebé en brazos.

Se escondió entre el pelo de ella para que no lo viera. Joder, tan mayor y aun no podía evitar que la sangre le subiera a las mejillas…

Maka sonrió y no pudo evitar una risita.

-Está bien. Pues con mecedora. Pero tendremos que montar los muebles nosotros…

-Um… eso ya no me gusta tanto…

* * *

Ha sido un poco corto. Pero como ya advertí... entre mis problemas personales y la falta de inspiración han hecho que mi... creación literaria menguara considerablemente.

Espero que a partir de ahora, la cosa vaya a mejor.

Por cierto, Feliz año nuevo a todo el mundo!

Ha pasado realmente mucho tiempo, pero como suele decirse los problemas no vienen nunca solos.

No sé si esto lo va a seguir leyendo mucha gente, pero no tenéis ni idea de lo bien que me sentía cuando recibía vuestros mensajes de haber puesto la historia en favoritos. Por otra parte me hacia sentir mal, ya que era consciente de que había dejado esto un poco abandonado y sé lo mal que se pasa cuando quieres seguir leyendo y no hay mas. Pero cuando no te sale escribir... por mucho que lo intentes... Digamos que corría el riesgo de acabar esto de manera catastrófica y sería una pena que una buena historia acabara de cualquier manera.

En fin, me despido hasta el próximo capi, que espero que no os haga esperar tanto como este.

Sed felices y cuidaros mucho


	17. Traspaso

He vuelto una vez mas para publicar capitulo (ya era hora XD).

Es un poco corto, pero el menos ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente.

Sin mas dilación, disfrutadlo ^^

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, IKEA, tampoco y si hay alguna otra marca registrada por ahí escrita, tampoco es mia XD

* * *

Cap16: Traspaso

No esperaron demasiado para tomar una decisión. Cogieron de buena mañana y se plantaron en la tienda.

Maka paseaba entre cunas y cómodas mirándolas distraída como quien mira esculturas en un museo. Y Soul se sentía de lo más raro allí en medio incapaz de decidirse, así que se fue a la sección mecedoras. Cuando la rubia llegó se lo encontró probándolas todas.

-Esta –le dijo señalando una con los asientos de mimbre y el resto de madera barnizada. De los brazos nacían las barras que le hacían balancear. Era como una de esas que tenían las abuelas para hacer calceta.

-Soul… ¿no es un poco… anticuada?

-Mmm quizás sí, pero es muy cómoda. Y me recuerda a la que tenía mi abuela –dijo esta último en un murmullo casi inaudible.

Maka bajó un poco la cabeza para mirarle con curiosidad. Soul se había quedado mirando el mueble con la mente perdida en sus propios recuerdos.

-No me habías hablado de tu abuela hasta ahora.

-Um, bueno, es que murió hace tiempo. Unos años antes de entrar a Shibusen.

-¿Cómo era?

-Pues, era la típica abuela de pelo blanco recogido en un moño de yaya. Pero era muy buena conmigo. Cuando mis padres se iban al extranjero a trabajar nos contaba cuentos a mí y a mi hermano antes de acostarnos. También me cantaba nanas cuando era la hora de la siesta. Fue la que me enseñó a leer. Bueno, el tutor también hizo su trabajo, pero fue ella la que se encargó de que leyera libros. También me enseñó a tocar el piano. Tengo muy buenos recuerdos de ella.

-Lo de los libros quizás no, pero el piano te lo enseñó bien. ¿Nos la quedamos entonces? –le sonrió

-¿No será demasiado retro?

-No pasa nada. Un toque así también va bien ^^

-¿Ya combinará con la cuna y lo demás?

-Claro hombre –lo arrastró de nuevo hasta las cunas y le señaló la que había estado mirando- ¿Qué te parece?

Se parecía mucho a la que habían visto en el catalogo la noche anterior. La cuna era de madera barnizada y los barrotes estaban pintados de colores pastel. La cómoda hacía juego con los mismos colores para los tiradores de los cajones. El baúl también era del mismo tipo de madera barnizada, sencillo y funcional.

-Creo que va quedar bien.

No se lo pensaron más y compraron los muebles. Obviamente al llegar a casa se encontraron con un problema.

-Que listos somos

-Sin duda ninguna. Es para pegarnos un tiro.

-Bueno, no es como que no tenga solución… Pero he de reconocer que sin los muebles que acabamos de comprar por aquí en medio molestando sería más fácil.

-Suerte que tenemos toda la tarde por delante.

-Casi que mejor dejamos lo que acabamos de comprar en el salón para dejar el pasillo despejado.

-¿Y donde se supone que vamos a comer?

-Vale, vale. Cambio de planes. Primero comemos y luego trasladamos los muebles de una habitación a otra.

Mientras comían empezaron a discutir sobre qué habitación deberían dejar libre. Con lo previsora que era Maka y no se le había ocurrido que antes de comprar los muebles de la habitación del bebé debían vaciarla. Ahora había muchos muebles en un apartamento pequeño. Suerte que eran muebles pequeños y estaban por montar, si no, no hubieran podido pasar. Decidieron que desalojarían el cuarto de Soul, a fin de cuentas el de Maka era más grande y podrían caber los dos sin demasiados problemas. A él no le acabó de hacer gracia, pero la chica tenía razón. Así que se pusieron a desmontar el cuarto de Soul en cuanto acabaron de comer.

Soul se hizo con una gran bolsa de plástico para ir tirando todo aquello que ya no necesitaba… como sus libros de texto.

-¿Porqué los tiras? –preguntó medio indignada Maka, como si su compañero estuviera cometiendo sacrilegio.

-No los voy a usar más. Además si en algún momento los necesitase tu me prestarás los tuyos. Pero repito: no los voy a usar, estos ni si quiera me los he leído.

-Ahora entiendo porque no aprobabas ¬¬

-Si quieres puedes cambiar los mios por los que tienes en la estantería. Seguro que a los tuyos se les caen las hojas de tanto usarlos…

-Aun que los use, los cuido. Además hay anotaciones extras en mis libros. Podríamos darlos a la biblioteca del colegio, por si hay alguien que no pueda comprárselos.

Maka dejó los libros de texto a un lado. Tiraron algunas revistas de música antiguas, hojas sueltas de apuntes y…

-¿Qué es esto? –Maka estaba mirando un trozo de papel garabateado. Se lo pasó a su compañero

-Oh! Este era nuestro plan maestro.

-¿Plan maestro?

-Para ponerte espaguetis con salsa boloñesa en la silla y que te sentaras encima. Fue idea de Black Star.

-Muy bonito –dijo con mirada asesina

-Así fue como Black Star y yo nos hicimos amigos

La chica sacó otro papelito con otros garabatos. Esta vez era un gran libro con un vestido negro pegado a la parte de abajo y a los laterales un par de churros colgando

-Y porque aquí hay dibujado un libro con coletas y… ¡Ei!

-Ups, esa caricatura no tenias que verla

-¡¿Pero a que se supone que os dedicáis?

-Oh, venga eso fue hace años, en primer curso. En esa época no me caías tan bien como ahora…

-Suerte, no me imagino que te cayera mal AHORA ¬¬

-Jejej, déjalo, simplemente tira esas cosas. No le des más vueltas, eso pasó hace mucho tiempo.

Maka metió con cierta rabia un montón de papelitos en la basura y dedicó su atención a otras cosas.

-Y esto Soul, ¿Qué se supone que he de hacer con ESTO?

Soul sudó frio, no sabía que es lo que su compañera había encontrado, pero fuera lo que fuera, la había enfadado mucho y su integridad física corría peligro. Se giró poco a poco para ver lo que tenía en las manos… y se dio por muerto.

-Estoooo, bueno, a ver cómo te lo explico.

-No creo que necesite mucha explicación. Es muy visual.

Y si la situación era impeorable, Soul se equivocaba. De las revistas indecentes que Maka estaba sujetando se deslizaron unos sobres… a nombre de ella. La chica se agachó para recoger una de ellas, se puso las revistas bajo el brazo, abrió el sobre y leyó la carta. Cuando acabó, alzó la vista del papel y miró a Soul. De sus ojos habrían salido llamas si tuviera ese poder.

-Soul Eater Evans… ¡Te voy a atar a una silla, voy a arrancarte las uñas, voy a depilarte con cera caliente, voy a echarte agua hirviendo por encima y cuando acabe te descuartizaré! ¡Vas a suplicar que te mate!

-De-déjame que te lo explique…

-Ya lo creo que me lo explicarás, pero cuando acabe contigo.

Soul siempre contemplaba que podía morir joven, muy joven. Pero siempre se había imaginado una muerte en combate, una muerte heroica y no una a menos de su esposa. Pero ahí estaba, el demonio en persona.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo (mejor no miro la fecha de última publicación XD).

Que Maka y Soul vayan a tener un bebé no significa que sus caracteres y sus actividades habituales vayan a cambiar mucho jejej

Solo quiero agradecer a todo el mundo sus reviws y sus "añadido a favoritos". En serio, me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo (y gracias a ellos tenemos otro capi publicado).

Por aquí tenia a un par de personas con dudas existenciales que ahora mismo resuelvo.

A Sakurita, IKEA es una tienda de muebles bastante económica (en general) con la particularidad de que te tienes que montar los muebles tu mismo. Imagínate un gran almacén donde te exponen diferentes muebles, eliges el código del modelo que te gusta y cuando llegas al final del almacén están las estanterías repletas de cajas enormes donde están guardados los muebles. Vas miras el código del mueble que quieres y te lo coges. Cuando llegas a casa, tu misma lo sacas de su caja, y mirando las instrucciones lo montas. Obviamente si tienes problemas con el montaje llamas para que alguien de la tienda vaya a montártelo pero el precio de la mano de obra va a parte. (parece que esté haciendo publicidad :P).

Sobre la similitud del la primera parte del fic (Shibusen Chronicles) con "My Little Star" por la que me preguntabas en el epílogo del fic anterior, era la promesa de que Maka cubriría la iglesia de flores y cosas de chica cuando se casaran y que la iglesia donde Wes y su esposa se casaban también estaba repleta de flores a lo que Soul le hecha la culpa, en general, a las mujeres. Aunque he de admitir que "My Little Star" me inspiró mas para esta segunda parte XD. No es que se asemejara, pero si que me sirvió de inspiración y por eso hice mención al fic en cuestión.

A NOELxD, Shibusen Chronicles Returns no sigue ni el manga ni el anime de Soul Eater. El anime acaba con la muerte de Ashura y el manga... no quiero spoilear a nadie así que no diré nada, pero está muy lejos de lo sucedido en este fic o en el anterior. Shibusen Chronicles, está basado en cierto capitulo del manga y a partir de ahí desvaría mucho como los seguidores de los capítulos mensuales de Ohkubo sabrán. Simplemente leí el capitulo de ese mes, me gustó y mi imaginación hizo el resto XD

Y creo que hasta aquí llegan las preguntas. Si teneis mas consultas o se me ha olvidado algo, no dudéis en preguntar/comentar/ recordarlo.

Finalmente agradecer a toda la gente que se anima a leer este fic y a quien lo sigue leyendo.

Muchas gracias por seguir ahí.

Sed muy felices, que la vida son dos dias ^^

Nos leemos en el próximo capi, bye.


	18. Ponerse verde, fantasmas y tetris

Nuevo capítulo (al fin!).

Se ha hecho de rogar, pero por fin he encontrado momentitos en los que seguir esta historia. Esperemos acabarla de forma regular al menos y que quede decente.

Disfrutadlo ^^

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece. Ni su historia ni sus personajes, por esa misma razón hay tantos enredos en esta historia XD

* * *

**Cap 17: Ponerse verde, fantasmas y jugar al tetris**

Soul dejó las bebidas en la mesa y se sentó cansado en el sillón.

-Y… ¿Cómo te has hecho eso? –preguntó Tsubaki

-A nada, una pelea, con un chaval. Últimamente se les van la olla.

-Maka te ha pegado la paliza de tu vida, tío. –le soltó Black Star mirando a su amigo con los brazos cruzados.

-Podrías dejar de ser un bocazas, mi versión era mejor.

-Lo que me pregunto es qué demonios le has hecho ya para que se ponga así.

-Pues nada que empezamos a limpiar mi habitación y encontró lo que no tenía que encontrar.

-Las porno. Eres un desordenado tío. Es lo primero que deberías haber sacado de allí. Me las podría haber quedado yo…

Tsubaki se escandalizó en silencio. Y miró sorprendida a Black Star.

-Si solo hubiera sido eso…

-¡Tenias películas y no me has avisado! ¡Pensaba que éramos amigos!

-No, no. Nada de eso. Las cartas. Encontró las cartas.

-¡Oh!

-¿Cartas? ¿Qué cartas? –preguntó Tsubaki desorientada

-Las cartas de la gente que le pedía ser su arma. Se las metían en su taquilla, pero yo siempre llegaba antes para quitárselas y que no las viera. Sé que no ha estado nada bien pero…

-La verdad es que no. Maka tenía todo el derecho de enfadarse. No debías haberlas robado.

-Ya pero… ¿qué hubiera pasado si hubiera decidido tener otra arma? Simplemente quería evitar que eso pasara.

-Pero sigue sin ser lo correcto –la morena lo miraba con desaprobación.

-Ya lo sé. Pero ya la conoces, cuando se pone hecha un basilisco no hay nadie capaz de tratar con ella.

* * *

-¡¿Pero tú te crees? ¡Me las ha estado robando todo este tiempo y ni siquiera se disculpa!

Maka se paseaba encolerizada por el piso de su madre mientras despotricaba contra Soul.

-Seguro que lo hizo porque no quería que te fueras con otra arma. –le contestó tranquilamente Kami, mientras se armaba de paciencia

-¡Pues que lo hubiera dicho! Pero no hacía falta robarme las cartas de la taquilla y restregarme que nadie quería ser mi arma.

-Va mujer, no seas así. No lo hizo con mala intención.

-¡Que no! Siempre estamos igual. A tomar por culo, yo me divorcio.

-Pero cariño, ¡no hace ni dos días que estáis casados!

-¿Y a mi qué? En ningún momento me preguntaron. ¡Me encasquetaron la boda!

-Pero si os ibais a casar igual.

-¡O no! Si llego a saber eso, no me caso con él.

-No me seas mentirosa hija, que no cuela ¬¬

-¡Arg! ¡Calla mama!

Cinco minutos después, Maka se fue con su ira a pasear por la calle. Mientras caminaba por las calles, iba pateando todo lo que se le ponía por delante; latas, piedras, botellas, papeles olvidados… Acabó en un columpio de un parque balanceándose lentamente mientras seguía pateando arena.

Las farolas se encendieron. Maka resopló con cansancio. En algún momento tendría que volver a casa, quisiera o no quisiera. Se bajó por fin del columpio y se encaminó al apartamento. Sabía que no tenia porqué enfadarse con Soul… a fin de cuentas, después de todo por lo que habían pasado, si de verdad no la quería, es que se divertía de lo lindo viéndola pasarlo mal. Pero es que a veces tenía una manera de hacer las cosas… que no sabía muy bien como encajarlo. Hubiera sido más fácil que Soul se lo hubiera dicho, pero obviamente él no era así. De hecho, ella tampoco le dijo nada nunca de que tenía miedo de que cualquier día de esos su compañero cambiara de técnico.

No, definitivamente no imaginaba a ninguno de los dos soltando algo así por la boca al otro. Ambos eran demasiado orgullosos y en el fondo era eso lo que les perdía.

Ella no hubiera cambiado de arma por muchas cartas que hubiera recibido. Por muchas cosas que fuera Soul como persona (testarudo, desordenado, vago, comodón y pervertido sin fin, por ejemplo) pero en el fondo, muy, muy, muy en el fondo, se entendían. Aunque no se dijeran las cosas, se entendían. Ambos respetaban el espacio del otro y se apoyaban mutuamente aunque solo supieran la mitad de las preocupaciones del otro. Eso no hubiera sido factible con otras personas.

Llegó a casa y mientras introducía la llave y la hacía girar se preguntó con qué cara debía mirarle aquella vez. Aun no lo había decidido cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con todo a oscuras.

"¿Soul ha salido?" se preguntó extrañada "¿Dónde habrá ido?"

Justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, escuchó un ruido. Temió que hubiera entrado algún ladrón a algo, así que intentó hacer el mínimo ruido posible. A oscuras y tanteando la pared para no darse de morros contra nada, avanzó poco a poco y asomó la cabeza por el comedor.

Y las vio. Unas luces espectrales flotaban sobre la mesa y sus alrededores. Una de ellas empezó a acercársele poco a poco. Retrocedió asustada, tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó de culo al suelo. Ya había cerrado los ojos para no ver como aquel fantasma se le acercaba cuando escuchó una voz familiar.

-¿Por qué te tiras al suelo?

-¿Soul?

El chico se agachó y pudo ver su rostro a la tenue luz de la vela que estaba sujetando.

-Asi que no eras un fantasma…

-Hombre sé que a veces voy un poco de sobrao… pero sigo siendo corpóreo. ¿Liz ya te ha pegado su fobia a los fantasmas?

-No hombre, lo que pasa es que no me lo esperaba. Me imaginaba que te encontraría repantingado en el sofá viciando o viendo la tele. Digamos que no me esperaba encontrar la casa a oscuras.

-Se ha ido la luz.

-Pues que bien. Tendremos que bajar al bar a comer algo.

-Se ha ido la luz, justo después de que acabara de hacer la cena.

-¿Has hecho la cena? –se extrañó Maka

-Aun que te parezca raro, si.

-Sigue sin compensar lo de las cartas.

-Ya, bueno, pero por algo se empieza ¿no? –Soul dio gracias a que la vela iluminaba poco, así ella no vería el sonrojo de vergüenza que había aparecido en su cara –De todas formas, tardabas mucho. Estaba a punto de salir a buscarte. ¿Dónde has estado?

Maka boqueó como intentando responder a su pregunta. Como si tuviera que ordenar los acontecimientos antes de contarlos.

-Da igual, no importa si no quieres decírmelo. ¿Te apetece comer?

Ya habían llegado a la mesa, donde estaba todo puesto. La comida en los platos, la bebida, las copas, los cubiertos… estaba todo cuidado hasta el mínimo detalle. El olfato de la chica detectó el olor de la comida y como respuesta su estomago gruñó.

-¿Me tomo eso como un sí?

La chica rió y se sentaron a cenar a la luz de las velas. Era realmente romántico. Incluso había puesto un poco de música suave para el ambiente. Hubiera sido perfecto, si tuvieran tema de conversación. Pero ambos estaban todavía con el come-come de lo que había pasado con las cartas y no se atrevían a hablar.

-Oye, lo que se me hace extraño de verdad es que no hayas soltado ninguno de tus comentarios obscenos de siempre.

-Bueno, no es como que no se me hayan ocurrido, pero he pensado que mejor los dejaba para otro día.

-Umm…

De repente, la electricidad volvió a correr por los cables y se iluminó el comedor. Les dejó medio ciegos porque estaban acostumbrados a la penumbra. Soul se levantó y apagó la luz de la cocina y del comedor.

-¿Por qué las apagas?

-Opino que es más romántico solo con las velas, pero si te gusta más con la luz, la enciendo.

-No, no. Déjalo así. A mí también me gusta más como está. Además, cuando se ha iluminado me ha dejado medio ciega.

-Si, a mi también. –Se escuchó un golpe y tintineo de platos y copas –Auch!

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Me he golpeado con la pata de la mesa en toda la pierna

-¿De qué pierna estamos hablando?

Soul que no se esperaba esa salida por su parte, se sonrojó ligeramente pero no tardó mucho en contestarle.

-La derecha. No te preocupes tu favorita sigue estando en plena forma.

-¿No decías que dejabas tus comentarios obscenos para otra ocasión? –le preguntó con las mejillas encendidas

-Lo has preguntado a propósito ¬¬

Maka no pudo negar la evidencia. Suspiró. No entendía muy bien porque había soltado eso, pero parecía que su relación con él no era lo mismo sin esos toques picantes que la hacían sonrojar como un semáforo.

-He estado en casa de mi madre despotricando contra ti y poniéndote verde. Luego me he ido un rato al parque a sentarme en el columpio. Hasta que ha oscurecido.

-¿Cómo?

-Antes me has preguntado que donde he estado esta tarde. Pues ya te lo he dicho.

-Y yo te he dicho que no hacía falta que me lo contaras si no querías.

-Ya pero… he llegado a la conclusión de que casi es mejor que nos contemos las cosas.

Soul reflexionó sobre eso. Si bien es cierto que se habrían ahorrado la bronca y el disgusto respectivamente, sabía perfectamente que en aquel momento no hubiera sido capaz de decirle a su compañera que no lo dejara por otra arma. Habría sido demasiado… NO cool.

-Bueno solo si quieres, claro. –añadió la chica viendo que él no decía nada.

-No, si me parece bien. Solo pensaba que en su momento hubiera sido incapaz de decirte lo que pensaba.

-¿Y ahora?

-Bueno… ahora supongo que no tendría tanto reparo en reconocerlo… siempre y cuando no saliera de aquí. La verdad es que me sabe mal. Sabía que estaba haciendo algo que no tendría que hacer. Pero es que a mi esas cartas me la traían muy floja. Quiero decir las que recibía yo. Tenía muy claro que no había otro maestro con el que me llevara tan bien y mucho menos así por las buenas. Pero si que tenía miedo que tu, que eres más sociable que yo, encontraras alguien no tan estúpido, mas ordenado y quizás mejor arma y compañero y te decidieras a cambiarme por otro. Por eso te las robaba.

-Si no me quejo de que me las robases. Aunque eso no estuvo nada bien, lo que me parece mal es que me restregaras por la cara que yo no recibía cuando eras tú el que las escondía.

-Bueno, es que, pensé que, si te picaba y minaba un poquito tu autoestima, te quedarías conmigo.

-Es el razonamiento más absurdo que he oído en mi vida.

Soul se rascó la cabeza reflexionando ligeramente.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Pero ya sabes que yo para estas cosas soy muy estúpido y hago lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza.

-Vale, la próxima vez que se te ocurran ideas de ese calibre, me lo consultas a mi antes de llevarlas a cabo.

-Está bien… entonces te comento mi última idea.

-Miedo me das.

-Después de la cena, me comprometo a recoger la mesa, si tu te comprometes a ponerte el camisón de encaje…

-Ni hablar –le cortó

-¿Porqueeee? –Preguntó él indignado –No es tan mala idea…

-Que hayamos "hecho las paces" no significa que de buenas a primeras me vaya a acostar contigo ¬¬ Pero acepto la parte en la que recoges tu la mesa.

* * *

La cuna… quedó. Dejémoslo así, para no especificar semejante atrocidad ni cuantas horas interminables de trabajo costó que no se derrumbara al mínimo roce (ya no digamos aguantar el peso de una criatura). Aun lo que costó montarla, Maka tenía su duda sobre su solidez y estabilidad.

Justo cuando acabaron de montarla y se disponían a pintar las paredes, se dieron cuenta que tenían que haber invertido el orden de los factores. Así que tuvieron que sacar la cuna para pintar la habitación y luego, volver a meterla dentro.

De la habitación de Soul no quedó ni rastro. Estaba irreconocible. Así que para no tener a Soul lloriqueando por su cuarto todo el rato, fueron al de Maka, para hacer espacio paras las cosas de Soul.

-¡Dios mío, Maka! ¿Por qué tienes aun los libros de primaria?

-A diferencia de ti, me gustan los libros (los de texto también)

-Pero esto es quitarte espacio ¿Para que los quieres? (los de texto también no, los de texto sobre todo)

-Motivos sentimentales

-A veces pienso que te gustan más los libros que yo. Por la noche me acuerdo de que no. ¡Auch!

Se había ganado una colleja voladora.

-Pero no quiero tirarlos… -se quejó aun ligeramente sonrojada por el comentario de su compañero.

-¿Prefieres que duerma en el balcón? –dijo Soul en tono dolido

-No es tan mala idea… -murmuró

En cuanto le miró de reojo para ver la reacción que habían tenido sus palabras se encontré a Soul poniendo ojitos y cara de cordero degollado para dar pena. Y lo estaba consiguiendo. La chica empezó a reírse

Algo triste, fue apilando los viejos libros para poder llevarlos a la biblioteca del colegio junto con los de Soul.

El albino, dejó sus libros en cima del mostrador de la bibliotecaria con un "Ale, ya se los puede quedar". Maka… a ella le costó más. Bueno en realidad le costó más al bibliotecario, que tuvo que forcejear con ella para que los soltara diciéndole palabras tranquilizantes como "No se preocupe que podrá verlos siempre que quiera".

De vuelta al apartamento y con la música del tetris del fondo, empezaron a entrar parte de los muebles indispensables de Soul en el cuarto de ella. Aquella noche tuvieron que dormir apretujados en la cama de Maka porque no habían comprado una de matrimonio y meter más muebles en aquel dormitorio era misión imposible.

Estuvieron peleándose por un rincón de cama durante una semana. ¿Por qué? Por un factor variable e inesperado llamado Elisabeth Thompson.

* * *

No tengo perdón de Dios y lo sé.

De hecho, me acordé de que faltaba poco para acabar este capitulo porque recibí el aviso de review de Niixuiix con el mensaje de "dime que este fic no se ha muerto". Supongo que este capitulo es una respuesta a ese mensaje.

Gracias a todos los que seguís ahí y personas como Niixuiix que incluso a estas alturas siguen leyendo mi fic.

Un beso a tods y nos vemos en el siguiente capi.

Sed felices ^^


End file.
